Caminos diferentes
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Este es mi fic caminos diferentes.. Taichi estuvo a punto de cometer un error que lamentaría el resto de su vida.. pero no cometí ese error y ahora Takeru takaisi ha cometido algo imperdonable.
1. prologo

Prologo.  
  
Bueno como saben Fanfiction me había casi destruido el acceso a este fic.  
Así que tuve que relanzarlo de nuevo.  
Pero me ha dado mucha flojera ponerlo todo por separado asi que lo puse todo junto.  
  
Así no se harán bolas o mejor dicho no tendrán problemas leyendo.  
  
Este fic  
Contiene los siguiente fics.  
Caminos diferentes  
Y   
Niño de la oscuridad  
  
Los había catalogado en nc-17 por el tema del violacion. pero no es tan fuerte el fic ahora que lo pienso..   
Así que lo republicado en la seccion pg-13.  
  
  
Pero como diría el Joker(Guason) en la pelicula de batman del futuro.  
Me rieré de todos modos..  
  
Del fanfiction.. 


	2. Algo en ti

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1  
Algo en ti..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Si no te gusta Yaoi no lo leas..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
También drama yaoi.. Severas menciones de insinuaciones..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Comencemos  
  
"En serio Tai no tienes que traerme a mi casa" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi lo llevaba cargando en sus brazos.  
  
"No es problema.. en serio" dijo Taichi sin preocupación . El chico de once años se quejó una vez mas, mientras Taichi lo sujetaba con fuerza. Como si fuera de cristal..  
  
"Pero como crees que te dejaría solo.. después de que te desmayaste en el campo de fútbol" dijo Taichi mientras lo sostenía con una ternura inusitada en el.  
  
"Pude haber llamado a un taxi.. no era necesario.. me iban a trae desde la escuela" dijo Koushiro mientras sentía que había algo raro en la forma en como Tai lo estaba cargando. Koushiro se sentía mareado pero no quería que lo trataran como un bebe.  
  
"Te dio una insolación.. y es por eso que esta muy débil.. yo me ofrecí para traerte a casa" le dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro sintió el aliento de Taichi cerca de su oreja.   
  
Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al sentir tan cerca a Taichi.. algo andaba mal.. solo que no sabía que..  
  
Eventualmente ellos llegaron a la casa. Taichi abrió con la llave que Koushiro tenía en el bolsillo.  
  
Koushiro se sentía todavía un poco mareado por el calor cuando entraron.  
  
"Señora Izumi" preguntó en la puerta pero nadie respondió.  
  
Taichi se llevó a Koushiro a su habitación. El chico se sentía adormilado cuando entraron.  
  
Koushiro había cerrado sus ojos cuando entraron a su casa.. y se estaba quedando dormido..  
Cuando sonó el teléfono.. Taichi levantó la bocina y Koushiro la tomó.. medio dormido..  
  
"Koushiro.. ¿estas bien?"  
"Si Joe.. me siento mejor.. solo quisiera dormir... Taichi me esta haciendo compañía" dijo mientras Taichi lo sujetaba y sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a desabrochando los botones..(Es posible.. si estas muy atarantado.. y con una insolación.. bueno..)  
  
Koushiro se empezó sonrojar al sentir el aliento de Taichi en su cuello.  
  
"No me siento bien.. Taichi.. llévame a mi cama" dijo Koushiro mientras se sentía desvanecer en los brazos de Taichi. Cerró sus ojos mientras se sentía como ovnibulado..(Atontado.. como si supiera que esta pasando a su alrededor..)  
  
*******Notas del autor******************  
He he he he he he he he  
****************************************  
  
"No te preocupes te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor" dijo Taichi mientras lo recostaba en la cama y terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa.  
  
"Te sentirás mejor sin esta camisa tan calurosa" le dijo Taichi mientras se la quitaba. Koushiro no hizo nadas pues estaba seminconciente por el calor.  
  
Taichi contempló a su amigo dormido.. Un leve rubor se mostró en su rostro mientras se acercaba a el.  
  
Lentamente Taichi le quitó los zapatos y luego los calcetines. Miró con indecisión la camiseta verde que traía koushiro  
  
Taichi tragó un poco de saliva al claramente dibujado el estomago de su amigo en ese material tan delgado... Y espero que Koushiro no lo tomará a mal.. Pero ya había llegado tan lejos..  
  
Pusó su mano en el estomago.. Sintió calido el contacto y frotó su mano en el estomago de su amigo.. y luego con mucho cuidado desabrochó el cinturon de su amigo.. y lentamente le sacó la camiseta verde del short...  
  
Los dedos de sus manos se acercaron al botón de los shorts de Koushiro. Sin embargo se cerraron en un puño tembloroso.. Taichi cerró sus ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo imaginario.. Estaba sudando y temblando.. pero se tranquilizó un poco después..  
  
Y luego con delicadeza le dio vuelta para que el estuviera boca abajo.. Por debajo de la camiseta verde empezó a frotar la espalda de su amigo.. sintiendo con sus dedos la piel de su ser amado..  
  
Taichi quisó dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.. una parte de su mente le decía deja de hacer eso.. otra parte le decía sigue... y la tercera le decía que esperará a que koushiro despertará y le dijera la verdad.. Lo que sentía por él..  
  
Pero la primera parte ganó y Taichi continuó frotando espalda de Koushiro mientras su amigo se sentía extraño..  
  
En sus sueños Una pequeña vocecita le decía que algo estaba mal.. koushiro respiró agitadamente al escuchar esa advertencia de su cerebro.  
  
Podía sentir como alguien le estaba frotando la espalda.. como si se la estuvieran acariciando.. y de pronto.. sus sentidos como respuesta a la voz se reestablecieron.. Al sentir como aquellas manos lo estaban frotando con un poco mas de vigor.. haciendo cosquillas..  
  
Koushiro despertó unos segundos después.  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos notó que estaba boca abajo y que Tai estaba frotándole la espalda con cuidado.. Tanto Taichi como Koushiro se sonrojaron al máximo cuando sus miradas se cruzaran. Por unos segundos ninguno se movió...  
  
Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Taichi.  
"Yo.. lo siento.. no quería incomodarte.." le dijo mientras miraba al suelo.  
  
"Taichi .. yo.. no.. estoy enojado contigo" le dijo Koushiro un poco sonrojado, sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas de Taichi.  
  
Taichi se levantó rápidamente.  
"Yo.. debo irme.. creo que yo" dijo balbuceó Taichi.  
  
Koushiro lo miro allí indeciso ante que hacer.  
"Taichi.. antes de que te vayas ¿podrías traerme una limonada?" le dijo koushiro mientras el otro chico lo miró mas o menos relajado.  
  
Taichi no tuvo problemas para ir a la cocina.. pero por alguna razón sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.. Al ver que no había limonada decidió hacer una para koushiro y con algo de trabajo pues estaba temblando mucho y considerando que era casa ajena.. Taichi pudo hacerle una limonada a Koushiro.  
  
Regresó a la habitación de Koushiro y lo encontró recostado.. Mientras Taichi no estaba koushiro había aprovechando para ponerse su piyama.. Pero seguía estando en camiseta..  
  
Estaba recostado y tenía puesta su mano en su frente y estaba algo palido.  
"Koushiro.. aquí esta la limonada" dijo Taichi mientras le ofrecía el vaso.. Koushiro tomó el vaso con algunos problemas y se tomó el contenido con lentitud.  
  
"Gracias.. taichi.. me siento algo mareado.. y la cabeza me duele.. un poco" dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
Se veía un poco mas pálido.. Y taichi se sentó a su lado en su cama.  
  
De pronto Koushiro se levanto rápidamente.. "Tengo el estomago revuelto" dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.  
  
Taichi lo llevó al baño para pudiera vomitar allí.. sin embargo.. no pudo salvar su camiseta verde..   
  
"Ahh que feo sabe la comida de la escuela cuando la vomitas" dijo koushiro un poco asqueado y luego tomó agua para enguagarse la boca y se cepilló los dientes para no tener ese sabor en sus boca.  
  
"Bueno.. no era exactamente algo muy sabroso.. que digamos" dijo Taichi mientras lleva a Koushiro hacia su cama. Y sin camiseta.  
  
Taichi se puso aun mas nervioso al sentir en sus manos la piel del torso de koushiro.. Para evitar tener malos pensamientos buscó una camiseta y se la dio a su amigo.  
  
"Taichi.. no me siento muy bien.." le dijo Koushiro.  
"¿Quieres que le hable a un doctor?" le dijo Taichi preocupado.  
"No.. solo que no te vayas por favor" le dijo Koushiro. "No tengo muchas fuerzas.. que digamos en este momento.. solo necesito descansar" le dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi prendía el abanico de la habitación.  
  
Koushiro cerró sus ojos al sentir el aire fresco.  
Taichi se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse para que Koushiro le diera el aire fresco. Y lentamente le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.  
  
Al poco rato Koushiro se quedó dormido.  
Taichi lo iba a recostar cuando involuntariamente Koushiro lo abrazó como si fuera su almohada. Taichi se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer y luego decidió recostarse mientras Koushiro descansaba en su pecho..  
  
Mientras Koushiro dormía.. Taichi le acarició el cabello con cariño y se le quedó viendo con mucha ternura..  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente.  
Koushiro no se presentó a la escuela.  
  
"Sora.. koushiro no ha venido a la escuela.. no estará enfermo por lo de ayer" dijo mimi preocupada.  
  
"Si supe que ayer se desmayó por el calor" dijo muy preocupada.  
"Hola chicas" dijo Yamato el cual se acercó a ellas.  
"Hola Yamato.. ¿No sabes como esta Koushiro?" dijeron las dos niñas.  
  
"No lo saben.. Koushiro esta enfermo se deshidrato .. su madre vino en la mañana para reclamarle al profesor de deportes" dijo Yamato  
  
"¿Que.. y como no nos enteramos?" dijeron las dos.  
"Yo me enteré porque fui a pedir permiso para dar una tocada en la escuela" dijo Yamto.   
****************************************  
Notas del autor..  
Una tocada es como un concierto solo que se hace al aire libre.. y realmente es como una beneficencia.. Sirve para que los grupos sepan si sus canciones pegan o no..(Históricamente hablando este sería el primer concierto de Yamato)  
****************************************  
  
"MMm eso no lo sabíamos" dijo Sora y luego miró a Taichi el cual se veía muy abatido, sin ganas ni de comer.. ni de prestar atención a la escuela.  
  
Sora al ver su amigo de la infancia se acercó para hablar con él.  
"Tai.. ¿que te pasa?" le preguntó al ver como Taichi apenas se percataba de su presencia. Taichi no respondió pero se vio claramente que se sentía muy mal.  
  
"Koushiro esta enfermo.. y creo que vamos a ir a visitarlo" dijo sora preocupada tratando de animar a Taichi.  
  
"Voy con ustedes" dijo Taichi un poco mejor.  
"Tai ¿que te pasa?" le preguntó Sora con verdadera preocupación.  
Taichi se levantó rapidamente. "No me pasa nada... tengo que irme" dijo mientras salía del salón a pesar de que era la hora del receso.  
  
Sora se quedó allí mirando.. y sin saber que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Ella miró la ventana y vió como Taichi se dirigía al baño de escuela..   
  
"Yamato ¿No Será que que la comida enfermó a Koushiro ayer?" le preguntó a Yamato.  
Mimi miró a sora. "Creo que es algo serio.. Si.. debe ser eso..la comida de la escuela es una bazofia.. y no me extrañaría" dijo Mimi mientras probaba un bocado de su caja de almuerzo..  
  
Los demás miraron la desagradabable mezcla de olores y condimentos de la caja de obento de mimi.(Obento: Es la caja en donde los estudiantes llevan sus desayuno.. Generalmente tienen arroz)  
  
(Me extraña que no te mueras con esa comida) pensaron los demás.  
  
"Si.. nadie se deshidrata en pleno invierno" dijo Yamato con una sonrisa. "Solo a koushiro le puede pasar eso" dijo sonriendo.  
  
"¿Vamos a casa de Koushiro despues de clases?" dijo sora mientras miraba a Matt.  
  
"Yo iré a ver a Taichi" dijo Yamato mientras los dos asentían.  
Mimi le dijo a Sora. "Bueno... ¿me hablas para saber que pasó?" dijo muy preocupada.  
  
Yamato entró al baño de los chicos. "Taichi.. ¿Estas aqui?" preguntó Yamato.  
  
"Wuackkkk" dijo Taichi desde un inodoro y luego se oyó el sonido de cuando bajan la palanca del inodoro.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Yamato al hacerse a la puerta.  
  
"No..mi mamá hizo hotcakes en al mañana y me cayeron mal.. estaba experimentando con salsa de soya fermentada" dijo mientras salía del baño. Taichi tenía el cabello revuelto..(Si mas revuelto) y los ojos rojos.  
  
"Un día de estos.. tu madre los va a matar a todos de una indigestión" dijo Yamato mientras ayudaba a Taichi a ir al labamanos.  
  
Antes de que Yamato se diera cuenta de las lagrimas que había en los ojos de Taichi.. El se lavó la cara con cuidado.  
  
"Sii creo que sí.. Hikari se quedó en casa.. sus resfriado regresó.. bueno.. en realdad no se ha ido.. siempre lo ha tenido desde hace tiempo" dijo Taichi a Yamato mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Y mas tarde todos los niños fueron a casa de Koushiro un poco después de la salida de clases.   
Taichi fue a ver como estaba su hermana en la casa.. y dijo que a lo mejor iba a ver a Koushiro mas tarde..  
  
Tardaron un poco en llegar a la casa de su amigo. En parte porque Yamato fue por su hermanito a su colegio y después de haberlo recogido fueron a casa de Taichi... pero no lo encontraron.   
  
Así que fueron a casa de Koushiro.. Tocarón la puerta un par de veces y les abrieron.  
  
La mamá de koushiro abrió la puerta.. Ella estaba un poco preocupada pero al ver a los amigos de Koushiro se relajó un poco.  
  
"Hola" dijo mientras.. una breve sonrisa recorrió su rostro..  
"Pasen por favor.. que bueno que viniste.. koushiro no se siente bien.. desde ayer.. Koushiro esta enfermó.. el doctor le recetó unas medicinas.. y casualmente iba a comprarlas" dijo la señora Izumi.  
  
"Si nos enteramos" dijo la Sora mientras la señora Izumi tomaba su bolso.  
"Voy a ir a la farmacia a comprar un poco de suero y sus medicinas" dijo la señora Izumi.  
  
"Bueno nos quedaremos a hacerle compañia" dijo Sora mientras la mamá de koushiro les daba un sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
"Gracias.. me siento mejor al saber que se queda con sus amigos" dijo mientras los llevaba hasta la habitación de Koushiro.  
  
Ella tocó la puerta.  
"Koushiro.. cariño.. tus amigos vinieron a verte.   
"Que pasen" se oyó la voz debil de Koushiro desde adentro.  
  
Sora Giró la perilla y entrarón en la habitación. La señora Izumi se quedó en el pasillo mientras los chicos entraban. "Koushiro.. voy a la farmacia.. no me tardó.." dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su hijo.  
  
"Se quedan en su casa" les dijo a los demás y se despidió de todos ellos.  
  
"¿Koushiro?" preguntaron los demás al entrar en la habitación y verlo un poco amarillo de la cara  
  
Para ellos fue algo bizarro el no verlo enchufado en la computadora.  
  
Estaba sentado mirando a todos con aire de enfermo.. el cobertor estaba encima de él.. su cabeza giró para ver a sus amigos. Les dio una sonrisa timida al verlos entrar.  
  
"Hola.. disculpen si no me levanto... pero me siento un poco mareado" le dijo con una voz debil.  
  
"Koushiro.. te ves un poco enfermo" dijo Takeru mientras el chico se subía a la cama y sentaba en ella. El chico lo miró con aire preocupado.. Nadie notó la mirada intranquila de Takeru.. pues estaban centrados en Koushiro..  
  
Yamato apenas notó que Takeru se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior al ver a koushiro enfermo.. Solamente lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado por alguien de su familia.   
  
Yamato sintió un dejo de celos en su interior.. al ver a Takeru preocupado.. pero no podía culparlo.. Koushiro era muy apreciado.. Yamato le tenía mucha estima pues sabía que había cuidado de su hermano cuando no estaba.. Cuando se decidió ir por su cuenta.. El había cuidado de Takeru.. Junto con Sora.. Taichi no contaba pues cuidaba a su hermana..  
  
Sora notó su incomodidad y trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación..  
  
"¿Y bien que fue?" dijo mimi al ver a Koushiro..  
  
"Una infeccion gastrointestinal.. y la deshidratada de ayer" dijo koushiro mientras respiraba un poco mas despacio.. Estaba contento de tener amigos que lo visitarán cuando estaba enfermo.. y que lo cuidaran cuando lo necesitaba..  
  
No sabía como agradecerselos.. pero sabía que no era necesario.. Ellos lo sabían.. pero no sabrían cuanto los apreciaba..  
  
Se oyó el tiembre de la casa un poco mas al rato.. Y Yamato fue a abrir.. Taichi estaba allí en la puerta.. Lucía un poco nervioso..  
  
"¿Como esta?" preguntó Taichi a Yamato.  
"Un poco debil.. pero bien" dijo Yamato con indesición al ver a Taichi exaltado..  
  
"Que bueno" dijo Taichi en un suspiro.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Bueno..   
Esta es la tercera vez que rehago este fic.. y creo que cada vez me queda muy diferente..  
  
Esta completamente dedicado a Aridana.. Feliz tercer aniversario..(Ya sabes)  
  
El primero fue el de Traicón (Tai psyco).. En donde Taichi empezó a tratar de una manera a cruel a Koushiro durante años.. empezando unos años después del final del 02.  
  
El segundo.. (¿Porque lo hiciste?.. y toda la gran saga) fue para que vieran poco mas a profundidad la relación que había entre todos.. Donde hubo mas tiempo para evitar que Taichi le hiciera mas daño a Koushiro.. pero hay heridas que no pueden curarse con facilidad.. y aparte vimos la razón de la locura de Taichi.. Y Taichi empezó mas temprano con Koushiro..  
  
Bueno esta tercera esta hecha de una manera diferente.. Ya vieron la gran divergencia.. en este primer capitulo.. espero que les haya gustado.. 


	3. soy una basura

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 2.  
Soy una basura..  
  
Tai había regresado a su casa el día anterior bastante perturbado al estar cuidando de Koushiro..  
  
Se sentía realmente mal(Como decimos en México.. "Se sentía de la patada") En cuanto regresó fue directo al baño y abrió el grifo de la regadera.. con el agua corriendo y haciendo su escándalo a caer al suelo..  
  
Taichi empezó a llorar a lagrima viva.. como no había llorado nunca.. Estaba en el suelo del baño mientras el agua corría Taichi, estaba dando rienda suelta a todo su dolor..  
  
"Soy detestable.. soy una persona horrible.." se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza contra el muro..  
  
Estaba recordando las horas pasadas en casa de Koushiro..  
  
"¿Que le iba a hacer?" recordó Taichi al pensar en que estuvo a punto de quitarle los shorts a su mejor amigo.. Y tratar de ver lo que escondían.. De tomarlo entre sus manos y saborearlo con su legua.. De ..  
  
Taichi sollozó durante un buen rato mientras pensaba en eso.. y luego se despojó de su ropa y entró en el baño.. a tomar una ducha.. El contacto con el agua caliente con su piel fue algo muy doloroso.. Tan doloroso que Taichi olvidó por unos minutos lo que le había tratado de hacer a Koushiro.. Y eso en sí fue una bendición para el pobre chico que sufría en su interior con esas perversas imágenes en su mente.  
  
"Es mi amigo.. es muy importante para mí.. nunca le haría daño" se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba el jabón. Taichi trataba de justificarse a sí mismo.. que nunca le haría nada a su mejor amigo..  
  
Taichi recordó que cuando llevó al baño a Koushiro.. Después de que terminó lo que iba a hacer y lo traía de regreso.. deseaba.. deseaba besarlo en los labios.. De no ser porque Koushiro había vomitado.. lo hubiera hecho.. el sentir su piel en sus brazos le hizo arder la sangre con algo que nunca había sentido antes..  
  
Su cuerpo había reaccionado.. y de no ser porque Koushiro estaba enfermo.. se hubiera dado cuenta de su vergüenza.. De la evidencia que se había levantado en sus pantalones.  
  
"Es un niño.. y mi mejor amigo.. ¿Como puedo ser tan ruin y pensar hacer eso con él?" se dijo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza tratando de darse consuelo.. el agua corría por su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Taichi se derrumbó en el piso del baño.. pensando lo que dirían los demás.. Pensando en cosas que él se merecía..   
  
Recordando cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos y estuvo a punto no solo de besarlo.. Ya le estaba regresando el abrazo.. y sus manos estaban haciendo un recorrido por su espalda.. directamente hacia sus caderas..  
  
Al recordar como sus dedos habían empezado a pasar por abajo del elástico de su pijama y su ropa interior.. Taichi empezó a sollozar avergonzado de lo que le hubiera hecho a su mejor amigo..  
  
Taichi Yagami quería robar la inocencia de Koushiro.. Querría tocar sus partes prohibidas.. querría hacerlo suyo para siempre..   
  
Taichi sintió asco de sí mismo..  
  
En esos instantes reflexionó en que pensó en ese momento.. en Tomar a Koushiro allí mismo.. En su cuarto.. En su cama.. Tomar su inocencia.. allí mismo.. sin importar que pasará ese tarde Koushiro iba a ser suyo y de nadie más.  
  
Tai no podía odiarse mas de lo que ya se odiaba.. no podía asquearse mas.. Estaba en el tope de la depresión que lo aquejaba desde el fondo de su alma..  
  
Salió de la ducha temblando y se secó con cuidado. Tratando de no pensar en nada más.  
Y aun así.. Se vio en el espejo..  
Un niño.. un preadolescente despreciable.. Tratándose de aprovechar de otro niño inocente y puro que desconocía los placeres carnales..  
  
Y sin embargo en el espejo una sola imagen apareció.. La de Koushiro..  
  
"Gracias Taichi.. por cuidarme.. Te lo agradezco mucho.. ya puedes irte.. mi mamá no tarda en llegar" dijo Koushiro mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que lo estaba retirado..  
  
Durante un instante Taichi vio su reflejo en el espejo.. el reflejo de Koushiro.. Su corazón se llenó de una calidez que no podía expresar ni con sus pensamientos ni con palabras..  
  
Sin embargo al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle.. Y al ver su propia imagen.. A verse reflejado en el espejo.. se encontró a si mismo horrible.. Un aspecto desconocido de si mismo.. y le entró el pánico..  
  
Taichi cerró el grifo del agua y se vistió..  
Poco después de comer algo, fue directo a su cama.. revisó a su hermana Hikari.. y se recostó.. para dormir..  
  
Su sueño fue intranquilo.. y perturbador..  
Soñó que le bajaba el zipper del short a Koushiro y lentamente lo deslizaba junto con su ropa interior.. hasta dejarlo sin ropa.. Solo con su camiseta..   
  
Con sus labios recorrió el pecho de su amigo..   
Y luego..   
Su propio ziper..  
Deslizar su mano adentro de su propia ropa interior..  
Tratar de penetrar a su amigo..  
  
El despertar de koushiro..  
Y ver claramente como lo odiaba por abusar de él..  
Ver como su inocencia y el afecto que le tenía esfumarse como por arte de magia..  
  
Lo veía llorar.. de impotencia.  
Y después algo mas perturbador..  
Ignorar sus suplicas.. Y seguir con un ritmos mas rápidos..  
Escuchaba sus gritos taladrar sus oídos..  
Lo escuchaba llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda..  
  
Moretones.. sangre..lagrimas.. empezaban a cubrir la piel de su amigo..  
Mientras que el seguía.. una y otra vez..  
Hasta que al final.. en un descuido suyo.. cuando recobraba el aliento.. Koushiro se tomaba una botella de veneno..   
  
Al no poder soportar la vergüenza.. su mejor amigo.. optaba por suicidarse..  
  
Era un sueño que no era en sí un sueño.. Era como mirar a través de los ojos de otra persona.   
Taichi despertó en la madrugada..  
Después de ese sueño húmedo..  
Sintiéndose horrible y miserable..  
Por un minuto pensó que todo aquello fue real.. y que había lastimado a Koushiro..  
La sola idea de esa acción.. lo hizo pensar en cuchillos y sangre..  
  
Asegurarse de que nunca le haría nada a Koushiro.. Quitar la fuente de sus problemas.. Y que ahora manchaba su ropa interior. Desgarrar sus propias entrañas.. Dejar que su sangre saliera de su cuerpo..  
  
Taichi no durmió el resto de la noche pensando en su pesadilla.  
El deseó que solo fuera una sueño.. y nada mas que un sueño.. y que siempre no fuera mas que un sueño..  
  
Ver llorar a Koushiro por eso..  
Simplemente..  
Lo destrozaría..  
Porque Koushiro era.. muy.. muy importante para Taichi..  
Tan importante que daría todo por él..  
Su cuerpo..  
Su alma..  
  
Primero la muerte antes que lastimarlo...  
Antes se quitaba la vida antes de hacer eso..  
Por instante en la hora mas negra de la noche..  
Pensó que escuchaba voces...  
Y también creyó que se había vuelto loco..  
  
Todo eso sumado a al enfermedad misteriosa de Hikari..  
Ella había enfermado.. justo cuando Taichi había empezado con esas.. horribles tendencias como las llamaba..  
  
Sintiéndose así Taichi simplemente estaba.. sintiendo que se caía a pedazos.. A veces tenía esa sensación.. Y cuando eso le pasaba pensaba en Koushiro.. como el juntaba esos pedazos.. y como lo armaba de nuevo..  
  
Lo ultimo que veía eran los labios de Koushiro.. Cerca de los suyos.. un beso apasionado..  
  
Eso deseaba Taichi..  
  
Durante todo el día se la pasó pensando en koushiro.. y cuando todos fueron a desayunar.. Pensó en su sueño.. y por un momento pensó que fue realidad.. Tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño.. Pues sentía como sus lagrimas lo traicionaban.. después de haber llorado un poco llegó yamato..  
  
Taichi tuvo que fingir que vomitaba y jalar la cadena del inodoro.. se lavó la cara.. y fingió estar bien..  
  
Al salir de clases fue a directo a ver a su hermana..  
Ella al parecer se enfermaba de una manera muy extraña..  
Taichi la había oído quejarse en la noche.. En la hora mas oscura.. cuando el estaba sufriendo en silencio.. Como si su hermana supiera que estaba pasando por una crisis..  
  
Taichi fue a verla ella al parecer estaba igual.. pálida y sin ganas de comer.. Cuando Taichi llegaba le daba una daba una sonrisa..  
Normalmente Taichi se hubiera quedado con ella el día de ayer.. y el día de hoy..  
  
Pero con Koushiro enfermo.. no pudo penar en otra cosa mas.. Y ahora iba a visitarlo..  
  
"Hikari.. voy a ver a Koushiro el cual esta enfermo" dijo Taichi mientras le tomaba la temperatura.. "Volveré pronto" le dijo mientras esperaba que Hikari se negará.  
  
Pero ella estuvo de acuerdo..  
  
Taichi reunió todo su valor para tocar la puerta del departamento de su amigo, el hecho de que yamato estuviera con él le dio confianza..  
  
No metería la pata con todos sus amigos allí..  
Koushiro estaba a salvo..  
Mientras ellos estuvieran con él..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: Soy el lado oscuro.. A que no sabían como se sentía Taichi.. al principio ehh 


	4. Es una pesadilla no es verdad

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Es una pesadilla.. No es verdad..  
  
Taichi al ver a Koushiro recostado en su cama sonriendo débilmente, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio..   
  
(Fue un sueño.. un sueño.. Koushiro.. esta bien) pensó Taichi mientras miraba a Koushiro mas o menos igual.  
  
"Debes cuidarte y comer cosas en la calle" dijo Takeru muy serio.  
  
"Ayy.. ya pareces mi mamá" dijo Mimi mientras imitaba el agudo tono de voz de su madre.  
  
Takeru se sonrojo visiblemente.. En parte avergonzado y en parte molesto..   
  
Yamato vio a su hermano enrojecer, pero no reconoció la mirada de su hermano.. una mirada de enojo.. y al parecer depresión.. Como si tuviera algo importante que decir.. Y no pudiera decirlo..  
  
"Ya Mimi.. Takeru tienen razón.. no se puede comer cualquier cosa en la calle.. y mas cuando eres delicado del estomago" dijo Yamato en apoyo de Takeru el cual le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento..  
  
"Ahora tu te pareces mi madre" dijo Mimi mientras arremedaba a Yamato.  
  
"Que?? ¿Acaso me ves desmayándome por todos lados y manipulando a las persona con lagrimas?" preguntó Yamato en aire ofendido.  
  
Mimi solo entrecerró sus ojos muy molesta y le sacó la lengua a Yamato.  
  
"Es cierto.. pero nunca pensé que una Okunomiyaki me haría daño" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a sus amigos con gran simpatía.  
  
"Yo he comido en la calle desde que me dan domingo.. y nunca me he enfermado" dijo Taichi al parecer de muy buen humor.  
  
"Es porque lo que hace tu madre.. mata a cualquier ser vivo" dijo Koushiro mientras se llevaba su mano al estomago.  
  
"Todavía recuerdo el refresco de papa" dijo Koushiro mientras se frotaba el estomago.  
  
"Yo te lo advertí" dijo Taichi mientras sonreía.  
"Además de cualquiera que sobreviva a la comida de tu madre.. o es porque tiene estomago de hierro.. o es un zombi" dijo Yamato en tono burlón.  
  
"Oye no te burles de mi madre" dijo Taichi un poco molesto.  
  
"No es para tanto" dijo Sora mientras le sonreía a Taichi.  
  
"Yamato.. siento no poder ayudarte con tus canciones" dijo Koushiro.  
  
"No te preocupes.. Usaremos la que hemos ensayado.. Walk by the Edge.. La que arreglaste para mi" dijo Yamato con un tono de voz bastante optimista.  
  
"Ahh por cierto ya terminé de Grabar las canciones de todos en un Cd" dijo Koushiro mientras trataba de levantarse.  
  
"No te levantes.. yo los buscó" dijo Takeru mientras se dirigía a hacia el mueble de la computadora de Koushiro.  
  
"El segundo cajón de la izquierda" dijo mientras Takeru sacaba una caja con 8 cds..  
  
"Le das las gracias a tus amigos" dijo Koushiro a Yamato.  
  
"Pero si tu eres el genio que nos ayudó con la música y las mezclas de sonidos.. sin ti no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos" dijo Yamato.  
  
Koushiro le entregó un CD a cada uno con sus emblemas respectivos.  
  
El de Sora era rojo..  
El de Mimi era verde  
El de Joe era gris  
El de Taichi era anaranjado  
El de Hikari era rosado.  
Y el de Takeru era verde pálido.  
  
Sin embargo al estar estudiando todos sus cds..  
  
Nadie notó como cuando Koushiro le entregó el CD a Takeru, el pequeño niño había sostenido su mano, menos de un segundo.. pero el suficiente para sentir el calor de Koushiro.  
  
Taichi también sostuvo la mano de Koushiro unos segundos.  
  
"Estas caliente" le dijo Taichi un poco preocupado.  
"He estado acostado todo el día baka" le dijo Koushiro en broma. "¿No vez que tengo cobijas cubriendome?" dijo mientras señalaba los cobertores  
  
"Bueno He grabado todos sus cd con las canciones que cantaron antes" dijo Koushiro mientras todos veían con entusiasmo sus cds.  
  
Alguien podría poner un cd en el mi computador apara que oigan como se escucha" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru se levantó inmediatamente.  
  
"Yo lo pongo" dijo mientras iba a la computadora y la prendía.  
Tras unos segundos después de encendida la computadora mostró sus opciones.  
  
"Solo pon el cd y la computadora hará el resto" dijo Koushiro mientras el niño obedecía rapidamente.  
  
La primera canción que se escuchó fue "Be all rigth"  
LA melodía era una blues muy bien escogido y al letra de la canción había sido muy bien hecha y todo combinado con la vocecita de Takeru bien entonada.  
  
"Cada cd empieza con sus canciones, pro ejemplo el de matt empieza con Walk in the edge, el Takeru empieza con be allrigth y así con todos" dijo Koushiro.  
  
"Eres un genio" dijo Taichi mientras le estrujaba el cabello afectuosamente.  
  
La madre de Koushiro llegó con su medicina y tras batallar un poco haciéndoles unos refrigerios a todos los dejó a solas con su hijo.  
  
"Bueno no quisiera comer e irme, pero Hikari esta sola en la casa y debo ir a verla" dijo Taichi mientras le estrechaba la mano a Koushiro y se despidió de los demás.  
  
Taichi iba de un excelente humor por las calles con los cds en su mano. Se detuvo a comprar un poco de pan dulce y leche para su hermana. Estaba en la gloria la ver su amigo ya mejor y de un animo tan excelente.  
  
Taichi llegó al departamento justo a las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Puso la leche en una tasa y la puso en microndas para calentarla un poco. Cuando estuvo lista unos minutos después Taichi le puso chocolate, canela y llevó un pan dulce a su cuarto.  
  
"Hikari.. ¿como te sientes?" le preguntó Taichi mientras su hermana le dio una tímida sonrisa.  
  
"Mucho mejor Taichi.. mucho mejor.. el dolor de cabeza ya se me quitó" dijo Hikari mientras tomaba el chocolate y el pan dulce.  
  
"Que bueno.. ¿y la otra cosa?" le preguntó Taichi mientras la miraba con un tono de voz serio.  
  
"No.. no he sentido nada.. solo que estoy algo cansada" dijo Hikari mientras bostezaba un poco.  
  
"Bueno haré mi tarea y me voy a dormir" dijo Taichi muy calmado mientras la chica se asustó.  
  
"¿Qué?.. Tu.. ¿hacer la tarea?" le dijo Hikari mientras miraba a su hermano como se ponía a escribir en los cuadernos que había sacado de su mochila.  
  
"¿Y a este que mosca le picó?" pensó la niña mientras miraba el cd que le había traído su hermano y se sonrojaba profundamente.  
  
"Es lindo.. Koushiro hasta le pusó mi emblema y una foto mía" dijo Hiakri mientras comía su pan con chocolate caliente y miraba a su hermano hacer la tarea.  
  
Taichi sonrió mientras hacía su Tarea.. estaba muy contento por su Cd.. un regalo hecho por Koushiro para él.  
  
Finalmente.. después de haber terminado su tarea(y la que tenía atrasada desde hacia dos semanas) Taichi terminó a las diez de la noche y se acostó a dormir.. Con el cd bajo su almohada Taichi se durmió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.  
  
Sin embargo las pesadillas regresaron..  
Ahora él se llevaba a Koushiro a un lugar abandonado.. un almacén tal vez.  
  
Le hacía cosas horribles a su querido "amigo"..  
Y al final él trataba de escapar de él.. Y al no poder hacerlo.. se tragaba una botella de algún veneno..  
  
Taichi sudaba y sentía un nudo en su garganta al siquiera pensar en eso.. Lo miraba como si fuera otra persona.. Sus lagrimas salía de sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Y finalmente Taichi despertó..  
  
El Horror..  
El Terror..  
Finalmente los conoció al abrir los ojos..  
Al estar en el almacén abandonado..  
Con Koushiro en sus brazos..  
Dormido profundamente..  
  
El objeto de sus pesadillas estaba presente a su alrededor.. finalmente había cedido algo en su cerebro e iba lastimar a su querido amigo.  
  
Taichi volteó rápidamente hacia todos lados tratando de asegurarse que era una pesadilla.. Al ver una botella de Thinner en el suelo junto a una puerta.. Hizo que Taichi diera una grito..  
  
"Nooooooooooooo no es cierto.. es mentira" gritó Taichi mientras se llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de despertar.. si acaso era una pesadilla.. Al hacerlo soltó a Koushiro el cual se despertó al caer en el suelo.  
  
"Tai.. ¿Que pasa?.. ¿Donde estamos?" fueron las palabras de Koushiro con pavor en su voz.  
  
Taichi miró el rostro de su amigo.. y vio el miedo que escondían detrás de sus ojos.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" resonó el grito de Taichi en la noche.  
  
Continuará:  
  
Comentarios: soy perverso.. Espero que disfruten de este pequeña y extraña side history. ¿Pasará lo mismo de nuevo? Quien sabe.. Por favor dejen un review..  
Onegai.. Please.. Porfa.. Por favor.. 


	5. me estoy volviendo loco por ti

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Me estoy volviendo loco.. por ti..  
  
Taichi estaba llorando en el suelo desconsoladamente mientras Koushiro miraba su alrededor con miedo. No sabía donde estaba y lo mas importante es que no sabía como había llegado allí..  
  
Sin embargo al ver a Taichi en el suelo al parecer presa de un ataque de nervios.. le hizo pensar en que algo le había pasado a Taichi.  
  
"¿Taichi.. que te sucede?" dijo Koushiro mientras le tocaba su brazo.  
  
Taichi lo retiró con brusquedad.  
"VETE.. ESTAS EN PELIGRO" le dijo Taichi con un tono de voz que le helo la sangre a Koushiro.  
  
"Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí.." le dijo Koushiro mientras lo sujetó con firmeza.  
  
"Déjame aquí" dijo Taichi con voz débil y casi quebrada.  
  
"No.. eres mi amigo.. y no te dejaré aquí" dijo Koushiro mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.  
  
(Es tan bueno.. nunca me abandona.. ni siquiera cuando todos me estaban abandonando.. el nunca me dejó.. siempre estuvo a mi lado.. y cuando sentí que podía fallar.. sus mirada me daba valor.. y ¿como le pague?.. lo golpeé en el estomago) pensó Taichi mientras sus lagrimas corría por sus mejillas.  
  
"Vamos Taichi" le dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba a la puerta del almacén.  
  
Taichi vio sin querer la botella de Thinner y la pateo lejos..(considerando que anda descalzó eso debió doler mucho) no deseando que la pesadilla fuera realidad.  
  
"Koushiro.. me importas mucho" le dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro trataba de abrir la puerta que tenía un candado oxidado. Sus palabras salieron fáciles sin tratabas esta vez.  
  
"Tu también significas mucho para mi.." dijo Koushiro mientras el corazón de Taichi latía con fuerza al sentirse tan cerca a Koushiro.  
  
"Eres uno de mis mejores amigos" dijo Koushiro mientras fijaba su atención en el candado... sonrió al ver que era de combinación.  
  
"No.. no sabes lo que significas para mí.. yo te quiero aun mas" dijo Taichi mientras tomaba de la mano a Koushiro y lo hizo voltearse para verlo.  
  
Sin mas preámbulos..  
Taichi lo besó en los labios..  
Mientras su mano pasaba por la cintura de Koushiro y lo acercaba mas a él.  
Deseando una intimidad que esta solo permitida en las relaciones sexuales.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios.. Soy malo.. soy malvado.. luego continuamos.. tengo que reponer energía.. bye.. 


	6. Cayendo en pedazos

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Cayendo en pedazos..  
  
"¿Que he hecho?" repitió Taichi mientras corría lejos de la escena del crimen..  
No le importaba a donde..  
Solo querría irse lejos de allí..  
  
Se sentía como si estuviera en dos lugares diferentes..  
El no querría creerlo lo que había hecho..  
Pero era cierto..  
  
"No querría hacerlo" dijo mientras corría.. sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas..  
  
Corrió desesperado a través de la bodega abandonada..  
  
Y no vio la viga caída frente a el.. ni siquiera cuando se estrelló contra ella..  
  
Su frente recibió todo el impacto con fuerza..  
Desde el fondo de su cerebro se resintió el golpe..  
Pero ese dolor no era rival para el que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón..  
  
Sintió como su cuerpo caía sin fuerzas al suelo..  
Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos..  
Estaban fijos en un punto vacío..  
Veía sin ver..  
Como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo..  
Finalmente sintió como las voces se callaban al quedar noqueado.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a su campo visual..  
Lo miraba con miedo.. Mientras se abrochaba la camisa de su piyama..  
  
Las lagrimas no habían abandonado ni por un segundo los ojos de Taichi..   
  
Se sentía sucio..  
Finalmente sintió como todo se ponía negro..  
Oía murmurar algo a Koushiro..  
Posiblemente palabras de desprecio..  
Finalmente estaba mas allá de sus fuerzas..  
Y realmente no lo importó caer en la inconsciencia..  
  
Un poco después Sentía como lo levantaban..  
Y lo ponían en algo..  
Tal vez.. una camilla?  
Pero estaba extremadamente..  
Cansado.. como muerto..  
Desconectado del mundo..  
  
"¿Que es lo que hice? es.. alguien tan importante para mí y.." murmuró sus ultimas palabras antes de que todo dejará de tener sentido..  
  
Antes de que lo negro tomará todos sus sentidos..  
De que el tiempo y el espacio dejarán de tener sentido..  
  
Finalmente estaba tranquilo..  
Sin que nada le importará..  
********************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
Comentarios: ¿Merezco el premio al villano del año? o ¿que?.. Mmm ¿estoy acortando los capítulos a propósito o que? he he he 


	7. El beso

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6.  
El beso..  
  
Koushiro miraba a Taichi mientras se abrochaba su camisa..  
El chico tenía los ojos fijos en algun punto en el vacio..  
  
Y de pronto cerró sus ojos mientras su cabeza se ladeaba hacia un lado..  
  
"Taichi" dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba a él..  
  
Estaba mas que confundido..  
Trató de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos..  
  
Recordó haber despertado en un lugar extraño..  
Taichi estaba sollozando en el suelo..  
Koushiro sentía dolor en un costado de su cuerpo al recordar su caída al suelo.  
  
Había tratado de ver el candado que tenía la puerta..  
Taichi estaba casi en estado de conmoción.. había tenido que llevarlo casi arrastrando hacia la puerta..  
  
Había sido algo raro ver como taichi pateó una botella del suelo..  
  
Sin embargo cuando intentó tratar de averiguar la combinación del cuando pasó lo mas extraño..  
  
Taichi lo volteó y lo besó en los labios..  
  
Koushiro estaba mas que sorprendido.. estaba en un estado que decía esto no puede estar pasando.. Se le hizo irreal que Taichi le desprochará la camisa de su piyama.  
  
Incluso cuando su mano estaba pasando a traves del elastico de su piyama y ropa interior..  
  
Solo cuando Taichi lo tocó en sus partes privadas..  
Solo entonces pudo reaccionar..  
Y rompió el beso..  
Ese no era el Taichi que conocía..  
Y le dio miedo..  
  
"Lo siento.. yo.. yo.. yo no querría.. si querría besarte y.. pero no querría.. no quiero lastimarte" dijo mientras sus lagrimas lo habían estado traicionado..  
  
Koushiro estaba asustado desde el momento en que taichi lo besó..  
Su miedo era casi palpable..  
Taichi dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo..  
Y fue a chocar con una viga..  
  
Su golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte..  
  
Koushiro dejó estar soñanado despierto al oir que Taichi murmuraba palabras que no alcanzó a oir..  
  
Koushiro se levantó y salió de ese lugar..  
  
Salió justo a tiempo cuando una patrulla pasaba por el lugar.. justo a tiempo para levarlo al hospital..  
  
  
Pasaron varios días..  
Taichi no despertaba..  
El golpe en su craneo había sido bastante fuerte.. y le habían puesto una placa en la cabeza.. después de que entró a cirugía para sacarle un coagulo que se le formó en el cerebro.. a Raiz del golpe tan fuerte que se dio con una viga de acero.. o eso se pensaba..  
  
El chico estaba inconciente.. casi como muerto..  
  
Los demás niños estaban afuera.. mirando por la ventana de cuidados intensivos..  
  
Koushiro estaba cansado de haber contado la misma historia a todo el mundo.. A la policia.. A sus padres.. a los padres de Taichi.. y mas que nada a sus amigos.. había contado todo.. Con excepción del beso y el manoseo que le hizo Taichi..  
  
Yamato estaba caminando por todo el pasillo murmurando.. "¿Porque pasan estas cosas?" decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro..  
  
Cada vez que veía a taichi por la ventana le enervaba los nervios.  
  
No era el taichi que conocía.. con todos esas vendas en su cabeza.. sin su pelo alborotado por todas partes.. Y su sonrisa boba en sus labios..  
  
Sora y Mimi estaban algo tristes al ver a Taichi en ese estado..  
Joe se la pasaba detrás de los doctores a ver si podía escuchar algo que los ayudará a saber algo de la condición de Taichi.  
  
Koushiro estaba algo tenso.. saltaba cuando alguien se le acercaba por detrás.. Takeru miraba todo esto con ciertas emociones mezcladas..  
Koushiro tambien estaba en el hospital en el area de obserbación..  
Estaba bajo un gran tensión nerviosa.. y era mejor quedarse en el hospital.  
  
Casi nadie le hablaba por lo mismo.. parecía estar a punto de romperse como una rama seca..  
  
Takeru se la pasaba su lado mucho tiempo.. Mientras yamato caminaba como león enjaulado.. A nadie le pareció raro eso.. En definitiva casi todos le tenían miedo a Yamato cuando murmuraba que en cuanto agarrará al que hizo eso.. lo estrangularía con sus propias manos..  
  
Sin embargo eso era algo muy facil de decir.. Takeru estaba al lado de Koushiro tratando de darle apoyo.. Finalmente tuvo una oportunidad de hablar a solas con él. Cuando decidió hablar con él a solas.  
  
Cuando el regresó a su habitación.   
Joe estaba buscando a los doctores.. Yamato estaba recorriendo el pasillo totalmente enajenado.. Y sora y mimi tratando de calmarlo..  
  
"Koushiro" le dijo takeru mientras el mencionado regresaba a su habitación y se recostaba en su cama.  
  
Koushiro no respondió.  
  
Takeru vio el letrero de no molestar y lo pusó en la puerta..   
Acto seguido cerró con llave. Todo tenía que salir ahora.. El niño se acercó a koushiro lentamente mientras el otro tenía cerrado sus ojos..  
  
Miró durante un rato como su estomago subía y baja mientras respiraba.. miraba su cara.. su cabello.. Takeru se sentía muy a gusto cerca de Koushiro.. Y no sabía la razón con exactitud.. pero le gustaba..  
  
"Koushiro" le dijo mientras el otro abría sus ojos..  
"¿Pasó algo mas que no quieres decir?" dijo Takeru con voz calmada.  
  
Koushiro lo miró como dicendo que no querría hablar de eso.  
  
"Puedes decirmelo.. no se lo diré a nadie.. pero nos preocupas mucho" dijo el niño mientras sentía oprimido su pecho.  
  
Se acercó a Koushiro antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo o hacer algo se subió a la cama y se sentó mirandolo serenamente.  
  
Koushiro no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido por la mirada de Takeru..  
Sus ojos azules tan inocentes..  
Tan llenos de compasión..  
  
Takeru se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Koushiro por un instante recordó a Taichi cuando lo besó.  
  
"Necesitas hablar con alguien.. parece como si supieras algo.." dijo con preocupación. Takeru permaneció en su sitio mirando a Koushiro.  
  
"Por favor.. no se lo diré a nadie" le dijo con voz tenue.  
  
Koushiro se quedó callado y finalmente decidió hablar..  
Por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en Takeru.. Además sentía que si no se lo decía a alguien iba a estallar.  
  
Koushiro le contó de todo de nuevo hasta antes de el punto en que Taichi lo besó..  
  
"¿Y?.. falta algo más" dijo Takeru al verlo dudar.. Su estancia en el digimundo le daba ventajas al saber cuando cualquiera del grupo estaba mintiendo o no querría hablar de algo.  
  
"Taichi me besó" dijo con voz apenas audible.  
  
Takeru escuchó cada palabra a pesar de que lo dijo en un susurro bastante rápido y tenue.  
  
"¿Y?" dijo con una voz llena de inocencia.  
  
"Yo tambien te puedo besar" dijo Takeru mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Enrojeciendo después de eso.  
  
"Pero es que.. yo.. no se como decirlo es algo muy... raro" dijo Koushiro mientras enrojecía.  
  
Takeru frunció sus labios confundido. "Mamá me ha dicho que los besos se dan a las personas que quieres" dijo Takeur todavía calmado.  
  
"Pero es que" no terminó de decir.  
"¿Fue un beso de gente grande?" dijo Takeru mientras lo miraba confundido.  
  
El niño finalmente se acercó aun mas a Koushiro. intimidanlo un poco.  
  
"Los besos no son malos.. se dan a las personas que se quieren.." le decía mientras lo miraba. "¿No te mordió o si?" dijo Takeru mientras miraba Kushiro con ojos tristes.  
  
"No.. no me mordió.. solo que fue raro" dijo mientras evitaba mirarlo.  
  
"¿Raro?" dijo mientras lo miraba.  
"Se sintió.. no se como decirlo.. es muy dificil" dijo koushiro muy asustado.  
  
"Fue así" dijo Takeru mientras se acercó a Koushiro.  
  
Se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento de Koushiro. Pero en el ultimo momento no lo besó.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo Takeru un poco turbado.  
  
Koushiro también se sentía perturbado. Casi no había notado lo cerca que había estado takeru de besarlo.  
  
(Se dan a las personas que se quieren) pensó Koushiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
  
  
"Besame" le dijo Takeru mientras miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo muy sorprendido.  
  
"Besame como te besó Taichi.. y te diré si fue malo o no" le dijo casi como una suplica.  
  
Koushiro sintió una especie de angustia en su pecho.  
"Besarte" se dijo mientras trataba de no pensar en eso.  
"Si.. besarme.. no se lo diré a nadie.. y creo que sabrás si estubo bien o mal" dijo Takeru.  
  
Koushiro había tratado de recordar que sintió cuando Taichi lo besó.. pero en eso momentos fueron de mucho tensión y stress debido al que el otro se golpeó la cabeza.  
  
"Tal vez te sirva... Taichi esta muy mal.." dijo Takeru adivinando casi lo que estaba pensando koushiro. "Creo que se culpa por besarte" dijo Takeru mientras se acercaba a él. "Por favor hazlo.. sé que no me harás daño" le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
Koushiro se acercó lentamente hasta que lo besó.  
  
Ambos se sintieron raros después de ese beso.  
  
"Se sintió bien" dijo Takeru mientras veía timidamente a koushiro.  
Koushio estaba recordando que no había opuesto ninguna resistencia.  
  
Tal vez si le había gustado el beso.  
  
"Falta algo.. ¿no es así?" dijo Takeru.  
"Si me besó y me acarició.. mi cuerpo" dijo Koushiro.  
"Allí me asusté" dijo Koushiro mientras el takeru lo miraba.  
  
La sola idea de hacerle lo mismo a takeru le lleno de panico.  
"Takeru.. gracias" le dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo.  
  
Finalmente sabía como se sentía Taichi al besarlo.  
Había estado tan asustado al principio.. Que no había pensado en como se sentiría Taichi.  
  
"¿Estaria igual de asustado?" dijo en voz baja mientras deslizaba sus pies en sus pantuflas.  
  
Durante el beso que el dio Takeru sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.. de atraerlo a su lado. En esta nuevo beso fuera de todo sentimiento de miedo e ignorancia. Koushiro lo había sentido casi como el de Taichi.  
  
Se había sentido bien.. bastante bien.. pero al vez se había sentido como si estuviera mal.. por la parte de besar a Takeru un niño.. con la misma diferencia de años.. que tenía Koushiro con Taichi.  
  
Koushiro regresó con los demás..   
"Taichi no es malo" pensó mientras se sentía relajado. "No querría hacerme daño.. de verdad.." se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Takeru lo miró irse.. Después de haberle dado las gracias diciendo que lo había ayudado mucho a entender a Taichi.  
  
El niño se llevó la mano a sus labios..   
LE había gustado compartir ese pequeño beso.. esa sensación calida en su estomago..  
  
Como de pronto todo se había detenido cuando Koushiro lo besó. Antes no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.. solo le gustaba estar cerca de Koushiro.. Pero el sentir su calor.. su labios.. su respiración tan cerca..  
  
Fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado.. no podía creer lo bien que sentía. sonrió al recordar porque yamato besaba a Mimi.. tanto.  
  
Se abrazó a si mismo y luego sonrió como solo puede hacerlo un niñoque descubre el cariño.  
  
Deseó poder besar a Koushiro una vez más.. le había gustado la cercanía de su amigo.. Siempre le había gustado.. Nunca le había griatdo en el digimundo.. no loignoraba como otros en el viaje.. Era muy amable.. y cortés.. Incluso con él..  
  
Besarlo fue una sensación de otro mundo.. Como una ampliación de sus sentimientos..  
  
Cerró sus ojos, luego sonrió y caminó a paso alegre.  
Por alguna razón sabía que no iba a olvidar esa sensación.. pero no le importaba era algo muy placentero..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: Okay explicación.. Todo sigue en orden a todo la saga anterior la dark..   
En la primera Takeru se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Koushiro cuando este estaba en coma. Tal vez lo hubiera besado si hubiera estado solo.. peor con todos a su alrededor no se atrevió..   
En esta versión le pasa lo mismo pero de una manera mas sutil.. mas romantica.. mas tierna.. e inocente.. La pregunta es.. ¿Seguirán presentes todos los triangulos, pentagonos amorosos y demás lios?  
¿Habrá un taishiro?; ¿un Koukeru?; ¿Un kouri?; ¿O un gran cuadrado Taichi-Koushiro-Takeru-Iori?  
Ahh mi mente esta tramando nuevas ideas de torturarlos.. digo de agregar cosas a la historia... nos vemos.. Felices fiestas.. 


	8. Cancer interior

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6.  
Cáncer interior.  
  
"Genial" dijo piedmon.  
"Eso fue brillante" dijo Pupetmon con desgano.  
"El chico se resistió tanto que casi se le revienta el cerebro" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"En realidad no sé como es que ha podido resistirsenos.." dijo Metalseadramon.  
  
"Al fin habíamos podido controlar su cuerpo.. y de pronto perdemos su control.  
  
"Callense que me dan dolor de cabeza" dijo Etemon.  
  
"¿Como te atreves a..?" pero lady devimon no pudo continuar.  
  
"Por si lo recuerdas solo somos inquilinos en el cuerpo de este chico.. estamos atrapados.. ninguno tiene poder sobre el otro.. solo existimos como sombras" dijo Etemon muy molesto.  
  
"Si el muere nosotros también morimos" dijo Machinedramon.  
  
"Maldito se resistió tanto que dañó su propio cerebro" dijo Piedmon.  
  
"¿Y ahora?" dijo lady devilmon.  
"Si tratamos de controlarlo de nuevo.. su cerebro no aguantará.. Esta vez.. ganó.. pero solo por el momento.. dormiremos y cuando el cure sus heridas.. regresaremos.. y esta vez.. no podrá resistirnos" dijo Piedmon.  
  
"¿Cuanto tiempo?" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"Unos dos o tres años.. el hoyo en su cráneo nos pone en una situación difícil" dijo Piedmon mientras desaparecía en las profundidades de la mente de Taichi.  
  
"Tal vez no fue buena idea posesionarnos de este chico.. el si hubiéramos posesionado al del conocimientos hubiéramos salido mas rápido" dijo pupetmon.  
  
"No pudimos escoger.. además aquí hay mucho espacio.. para todos nosotros.." dijo metalseadrmon mientras desaparecía también.  
  
"Tres años pasan rápido" dijo LAdy devimon  
  
Todos los espectro malignos que se posesionaron a Taichi cuando apocalimon fue destruido.. se fueron a dormir..  
  
  
Taichi estaba inquieto en sus sueños..  
Soñaba con cosas horribles que le pasaban a Koushiro.. lo peor es que el se las causaba..  
  
Además su cabeza le dolía como si la hubieran usado como pelota de futbol..  
  
La primera visión que tuvo fue celestial.. incluyendo los sonidos..  
  
Su cabello rojizo.. sus ojos negros.. la fina línea de sus labios(Me lo robé esta descripción de un fic.. y no recuerdo cual..)  
  
Taichi lo miró..  
"¿Quien eres?" le preguntó al verlo. "¿Eres un angel?" dijo casi en éxtasis.  
  
Otras figuras aparecieron alrededor.. Un niño rubio.. de ojos azules.. Su mirada dulce y llena de calma le gustó.. Era tan tierno que casi le dieron ganas de abrazar a los dos.  
  
"Estoy en el cielo.. hay angeles" dijo Taichi sonriendo bobamente.  
  
"Taichi" dijo una pequeña niña la cual lo sujetó de la cintura.  
"¿Quien?" dijo Taichi todavía mirando a todos.  
  
"Hermano.. no nos recuerda" dijo Takeru al verlo así mientras Taichi lo veía al pequeño niño rubio. Taichi no pudo evitarlo pero en ese momento abrazó a Koushiro y a Takeru.. "Hermanitos" dijo con alegría que hizo que todos los presentes diera un pequeño saltó d ela sorpresa ante esa afirmación, que no podía estar más errada.  
  
Y aquí fue cuando todo se volvió confuso..  
  
"Hola yamato..sigue tras ese chico de lentes" dijo Taichi mientras miraba a Joe.  
"Ten cuidado..se de buena fuente que es un rompecorazones" le dijo Taichi mientras sujetaba a los dos chicos que estaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba en la mente del chico.  
  
Luego miró a Sora y a Mimi.   
  
"Señor Genai ah y también esta centauromon" dijo Taichi sin quitar la sonrisa de alivio o mejor dicho de medio locura que había en ella.  
  
Luego volvió a ver a Hikari. La alzó en brazos mientras todos contenían el aliento.  
  
"Agumonn.. que gusto que este aquí con nosotros" dijo Taichi mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Hikari.  
  
Taichi vio un espejo y al ver el como sus greñas(pelo desordenado) habían sido rasuradas y estaban cubiertas por vendas.. solo sonrió.  
  
"Me gusta este corte" dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a cabeza y palpaba la superficie casi calva a través de los vendajes.  
  
Los padres de Taichi estaban con la boca abierta.. lo mismo que todos los que estaban en la habitación..  
  
"Bueno a veces cuando salen de cirugía del cerebro.. las persona no siempre salen igual" dijo el doctor mientras Taichi se levantaba de la cama.  
  
Pero un dolor tenaz en su cabeza lo obligó seguir sentado.  
  
"Con cuidado chico.. todavía falta mucho para que te levantes" le dijo el doctor muy condescendiente con el chico.  
"Si.. bueno creo que una buen sueño cura cualquier cosa" dijo Taichi sonriente mientras se relajaba y se empezaba acostar.  
  
"Pero antes mi beso de las buenas noches" dijo Taichi mientras en un solo momento antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar hizo algo que dejó a muchos con la duda.  
  
Besó a Hikari en la frente. Y luego besó a Takeru en los labios lo mismo que a Koushiro.. pero el beso de Koushiro duró mas y fue algo mas apasionado.  
El pelirrojo extendió las manos para demostrar que él no estaba propiciando esa conducta en taichi. Que era el chico que lo estaba besando.  
  
Y luego se recostó y cerró sus ojos muy contento.  
  
"Ehh mmm hh este será mejor que le sigan la corriente un par de días.. por el momentos sus neuronas están haciendo reajustándose" dijo el doctor mientras miraba como todos estaban a punto de hacer muchísimas preguntas.  
  
"Cuando hacemos cirugía en el cerebro.. lastimamos unas neurona aquí.. otra allá.. cercenamos caminos lógicos.. bueno ténganle un poco de paciencia.. un psiquiatra les ayudará a juntar.. lo que queda de su personalidad.. por el momento no lo contradigan o le den la contra... es lo mejor.. su cerebro todavía esta resentido por la operación.. el psicoanalista les dará los pasos a seguir para su recuperación" dijo el doctor.  
  
El silencio que siguió a continuación fue sepulcral..  
  
Solo era roto por los ronquidos de Taichi..  
El cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a Oreja.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios:   
pobre taichi.. ahora si que la amoló el chico con eso en su cerebro.. 


	9. Engañado?

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 8.  
¿Engañado?...   
  
Con el trascurso de las semanas.  
Taichi fue recuperando la conexión con sus recuerdos..  
Recordándolo todo y empezando a mostrar mejorías.  
  
Al principio estaba tan extraño.. la gran mayoría de los niños elegidos recibieron besos en la boca por cualquier razón.  
  
Desde las chicas.. hasta Yamato..  
  
Sin embargo casi nadie hablaba de eso.. para no contrariar a Taichi.  
Era uno de esas cosas que no podían ser discutidas para no empeorar el estado de Taichi  
  
Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar de un momento a otro en la vida de los niños elegidos.  
  
Todo empezó cuando..  
Takeru llegó temprano al hospital.  
Como estaba en primaria y no tenía tareas o clubes pendientes.. podía llegar mas temprano.. Además el hospital estaba cruzando la calle.. a dos cuadras de distancia de su casa.  
  
Takeru entró al cuarto de Taichi.. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.  
Y para variar no había nadie.. en el cuarto..  
  
Taichi lo vio y le sonrió.  
El niño se acercó a la cama tímidamente.  
Sabía lo que iba a pasar.. pero no le importaba mucho..  
A su manera lo deseaba con mucho interés..  
Solamente hubiera desead que fuera otra persona la que lo besará con pasión  
  
Taichi le puso la mano en la mejilla y luego pasó su otra mano por la cintura para acercarlo. Lentamente lo beso en los labios. El niño se dejo llevar como siempre que lo encontraba solo con Taichi.. Dejaba que lo subiera a su cama y le acariciará la espalda.   
  
Lentamente durante los días anteriores habían avanzado muchos los dos.. apenas ayer habían pasado al beso francés. Dejando que sus lengua expresarán su pasión.  
Takeru cuando había empezado no sabía nada de lo que Taichi le estaba haciendo, peor como lo hacía de una manera muy lenta y cuidadosa.  
  
Lo dejaba continuar con lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo, las sensaciones de cómo Taichi lo estaba acariciando de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho en el pasado lo estaba sin que el niño lo supiera. Lo estaba excitando.  
  
Takeru estaba algo confundido al principio.. sobre todo por el beso de Koushiro.. había sido inocente y tierno..   
Pero el de Taichi era diferente.. lleno de cariño.. Como buscando como hacerlo feliz..  
  
Takeru se dejaba llevar por eso.. Para el era algo muy difícil de explicar.. Se sentía tan bien en la manera en como Taichi recorría su cuerpo con su mano, a través de la ropa lo acariciaba con cuidado.  
  
Taichi también fue tierno y amable con él. En el digimundo se llevó muy bien con él.. tratando con cariño..  
  
El beso lo había confundido.. De alguna manera se sentía contento con el cariño de Taichi.. No le había pedido a Koushiro que lo besará otra vez..   
Taichi era mejor que él besando.. Haciéndolo sentir en otro mundo..  
  
Taichi por su parte besaba a Takeru con pasión que crecía con cada encuentro. Sin embargo.. sentía como si estuviera mal.. Como si estuviera engañando a alguien..  
  
Taichi interrumpió el beso.. y se dedico a darle besitos en la cara y luego empezó a recorrer el cuello de Takeru. sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.  
  
Takeru dejó que Taichi lo hiciera.. ya que le gustaban las cosquillas que Taichi le estaba haciendo en el cuello.  
  
La camisa de Takeru cayó al suelo.  
El niño se había quedado casi paralizado.  
  
(¿Porque esta haciendo esto Taichi?) dijo Takeru mientras veía al chico que lo veía con una expresión que no podía descifrar. Takeru sabía que Taichi no lo lastimaría nunca, así que lo había dejado continuar, cuando lo empezó a acariciar durante el beso.. y ahora no estaba seguro por lo que estaba pasando.. Taichi empezó a recorrer con su lengua sus pectorales causándole sensaciones que no conocía y que le agradaban mucho.  
  
Pero al sentirse tan bien.. y mas por el cariño que sentía cuando lo besaba, Takeru optó por dejar que Taichi le hiciera lo que el deseará, aun cuando las manos de taichi fueron hacia su pantalón y lo empezó a desvestir dejándolo en ropa interior solamente, Takeru estaba confundido pero se sentía extrañamente emocionante que Taichi le hiciera eso. El pequeño decidió hacerle lo mismo a Taichi. Desabrocharle la camisa y besarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua.  
  
Justo cuando Takeru terminó de desabrocharle el ultimo botón de la camisa..  
  
La puerta se cerró violentamente.  
Haciendo que los dos dieran un pequeño salto en la cama.  
  
Koushiro estaba en la puerta mirándolos a los dos.  
  
Su expresión era muy seria.. y casi daba miedo..  
Se acercó a los dos y entonces..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: No me pude contener.. ha haha.. bueno a ver que pasa mas adelante. 


	10. Takeru?

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 9.  
Takeru?  
  
  
Takeru estaba viendo a Koushiro..  
No habían pasado ni siquiera media hora desde que lo había sacado arrastrando del hospital..  
  
Habían llegado a casa de Takeru y no haría ni 20 minutos desde que Koushiro empezó a gritarle y decirle de cosas.  
  
Takeru solo escuchaba y lo observaba hablar.  
"Eres un niño.. no debes andar haciendo esas cosas" le decía Koushiro muy irritado por el comportamiento del niño.  
  
"No sabes lo que estas haciendo.. y tampoco Taichi.. él.. él.. es muy grande para ti.. además espera que se lo cuente a tu mamá" gritaba Koushiro tratando de que le entrará a la cabeza a Takeru.  
  
Takeru solamente se mordía su labio superior mientras miraba a al pelirrojo dar vueltas como león enjaulado en la habitación.  
  
"¿Estas celoso?" le preguntó Takeru mientras lo mira pícaramente, sus sonrisa era de lo más enigmática.  
  
"¿Que celoso yo?" le dice Koushiro muy escandalizado ante tal sugerencia que le había dado en una vena sensible.  
  
Takeru se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Koushiro sonriendo de una manera muy extraña.  
  
"Celoso de que yo besé a Taichi.. O de que Taichi me haya besado a mí.. que prefierá hacer esas cosas tan divertidas conmigo" le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico pelirrojo.  
  
Koushiro tragó saliva al escuchar esa declaración.  
  
"¿No se de que me hablas?" dijo Koushiro mientras sudaba ante tal mirada.  
  
Takeru lo miró con una mirada extraña.  
  
Koushiro empezó a pensarlo, cuando el chico lo tomó de la mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Y después se levantó de puntitas y Takeru lo besó.  
  
Ese beso lo hizo pensar en Taichi..  
El miedo que sentía en el lugar donde estaban no le dejaba recordar con claridad si lo había disfrutado o no. No podía saber si era placentero o solamente fue de pánico.   
  
Claro que cuando Taichi lo empezó a explorar su cuerpo le entró el pánico.  
  
El beso que le había dado Takeru poco después lo hizo considerar si fue agradable.. Ambos había consentido en eso para saber que se sentía hacerlo.  
  
Su mente estaba confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando en cuestión de minutos.Escuchó un click en la puerta.  
  
Y volteó y vio como Takeru le había puesto seguro a la puerta.  
"¿Sabes.. me he estado besando con taichi desde hace 8 meses?.. casi desde que recuperó la conciencia.. lo he visitado día a día.. Y además.. creo que desde el ultimo beso que nos dimos Koushiro" dijo Takeru mientras se empezaba a acercar a Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro se sintió intimidado por la proximidad del chico.  
  
"He cumplido once años" dijo Takeru mientras le ponía sus manos en el pecho.  
  
"Solo tienes 10" le dijo Koushiro.  
"Tskk. Detalles.. el año que pasamos en el digimundo.. el año que nos hizo madurar.. mas rápido de lo normal" dijo Takeru mientras lo veía a los ojos, una flama ardía en los ojos de Takeru una flama que le daba miedo a Koushiro.  
  
Luego Koushiro lo miró a los ojos.  
Takeru ya era tan pequeño como hacia 8 meses.. ya estaba a la altura de su hombro.. Estaban casi iguales.. En mucho sentido era atractivo.. muy atractivo..   
El chico se acercó más a Koushiro.  
  
El pelirrojo retrocedió involuntariamente para no propiciar nada que no pudiera cumplir y en sus prisas tropezó con la cama.  
  
Takeru sonrió maliciosamente al verlo acostado en ella. Y el chico se subió encima de Koushiro y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo empezó a besar y acariciarlo con gran pasión.  
  
Koushiro estaba aun mas asustado que cuando Taichi lo besó.  
  
Takeru era un chico..  
Se supone que debía tener control..  
Que debía evitar que cosas como estas sucedieran..  
El era un chico..  
Debía ser fácil de evitar que esto pasará..  
Sin embargo Koushiro no encontraba la fuerza para separar a Takeru de sus labios.. ni del abrazo en que lo estaba casi sometiendo.  
  
Era algo demasiado extraño.. bizarro..  
Se suponía que el era mas fuertes que ese niño.. Era mayor..  
  
Finalmente pudo hablar cuando Takeru se separó de sus labios.  
"Takeru.. no esta muy chico.. ambos estamos muy chicos" dijo Koushiro mientras el otro empezaba a besarlo el cuello.  
  
Koushiro se sintió impotente.. no podía razonar con él.. Y por alguna razón no podía hacer nada mientras Takeru lo sujetará de su miembro a través de su ropa.  
  
Takeru de pronto se levantó de un solo jalón y desabrochó la camisa de koushiro. En el proceso varios de los botones de la camisa de Koushiro saltaron para todas partes en un proceso apurado Takeru se empezó a quitar su camisa.  
  
Al tenerlo en una posición mas propicia Koushiro, finalmente pudo zafarse del abrazo de Takeru y salir corriendo de allí.  
  
Salió sin ponerse sus zapatos y con ellos en las manos Koushiro salió mas que espantado de la casa de Takeru. El chico había tratado de tener relacione sexuales con él  
  
Desde la ventana de su cuarto Takeru vio como Koushiro salía del edificio.  
  
"Otro día será" dijo Takeru mientras se recostaba en su cama.  
Sonrió y se quedó dormido.. Y para colmo se empezó a chupar el pulgar de su mano izquierda.  
  
  
Koushiro corrió de vuelta al hospital en donde encontró a Taichi pensativo e su cama.  
  
"Koushiro" dijo en voz seria.  
  
(Por favor no) dijo Koushiro pensando en lo que acaba de experimentar con Takeru. Con Taichi no podía usar la fuerza.. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de matarlo.  
  
"Desde que te fuiste he estado pensando.. y creo que he aclarado algo" dijo Taichi muy serio.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Koushiro muy preocupado.  
  
"Bueno.. he querido decirte que me gustas mucho.. hasta ahora he podido aclarar mi mente.. y cuando lo hice fue gracias a ti" dijo Taichi mientras trataba de continuar.  
  
"Antes no había podido hacerlo.. no sé porque.. pero me daba miedo de que te rieras de mí.. y que me rechazarás.. lo que pasa es que cuando todos.. me estaban abandonando.. tu te quedaste a mi lado.. no te fuiste aun cuando tuviste la oportunidad" dijo Taichi mientras el otro lo miraba con aprensión.  
  
"Quiero que sepas que te amo.." le dijo Taichi  
"Y entenderé si.. no quieres verme" dijo el chico mientras miraba tímidamente a Koushiro, sus ojos estaba mirando el suelo mientras.  
  
El pelirrojo suspiro.. ese era mas el taichi que conocía uno que no trataba de hacerle algo desconocido.  
  
"Esta bien Taichi.. no te odio.. solo que esto es.. difícil.. déjame decirte que no me desagradas.. solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto" dijo mientras Taichi se relajaba un poco y lo miraba con esperanza.  
  
Sus lagrimas empezaron a aflorar.  
"Gracias kou.. pero por favor.. quisiera estar solo" dijo Taichi mientras el pelirrojo asentía y se retiraba.  
  
El chico tenía mucho que pensar esa noche.  
  
Y con ciertos demonios escondido en el subconsciente de conocido niño rubio.  
  
"Victoria.. tenemos control sobre alguien mas" dijo Devilmon mientras etemon festejaba.  
  
"Les dije que me siguieran cuando saliera de ese odioso de chico con el cerebro atrofiado. Este chico es mejor.. y con suerte si no abrimos la puerta al reino en donde podemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos.. la energía de este niño nos dará vida" dijo Lady devilmon.  
  
"Si" dijeron los otros dos que estaban con ellos.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal me esta quedando? 


	11. Incesto?

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 10.  
Incesto..  
  
Después de haber salido del hospital.  
Koushiro recorrió el camino de vuelta a su casa a pie.  
  
El día había sido bastante intenso..  
  
Por un lado encontrar a Taichi y a Takeru besándose fue algo de lo mas extraño.  
Algo que nunca se habría imaginado..   
Además de que Takeru era tres años.. o eran cuatro años menor que Taichi..  
  
Bueno como fuera el caso.. Encontrar a Taichi o Takeru.. lo que fuera el caso besándose fue algo.. para lo que no estaba preparado.. Por un instante había pensado que Taichi se estaba aprovechando de Takeru.. pero al recapacitar de que Taichi todavía no estaba del todo bien..   
  
Le hizo darse cuenta de que Takeru no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Taichi.. Así que había optado por separarlos de una manera pacifica y llevarse a Takeru y hablar con él.  
  
Francamente en casa de Takeru había explotado y había dicho todas las cosas por las que Takeru no debía besar con Taichi.. pero al mismo tiempo pensando para sí mismo..  
  
Como tratando de convencerse a si mismo de lo malo que era todo eso..  
  
Sin embargo..   
Que Takeru haya tratado de propasarse con él.. Fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado.  
De no ser por que pudo liberarse de Takeru.. no sabría hasta donde habría llegado el chico.. Pudieron haber tenido una relación homosexual en su cama.. junto a sus osos de peluche y sus juguetes.. arrebatarle su inocencia..  
  
Y eso lo dejaba muy perturbado..  
Era mas fácil corresponderle a Taichi.. el cual al parecer no le pedía mucho a cambio.. solamente su compañía.  
  
Por lo menos no desde que al parecer recuperó su salud mental.. Los doctores decía que su cráneo ya había cicatrizado lo suficiente como para dejar el hospital.. Dentro de un año tal vez podría regresar a jugar futbol..  
  
Pero ya podría regresar a la escuela..  
Sin embargo había perdido un año escolar completo..  
Sora.. Yamato.. ya estaban un año delante de Taichi..  
  
Koushiro estaba inquieto.. Por Taichi.. sin embargo fuera como fuera era su amigo.. Taichi le había dado un buen lugar en el digimundo..  
Después de ciertos inconvenientes.. Taichi siempre le pedía consejo.. lo tomaba en cuenta..  
  
Koushiro sabía que no tenía la madera para ser líder.. Taichi si la tenía.. podía tomar decisiones y vivir con ellas.. Era la clase de persona que le gustaría ser..  
  
El asumía el riesgo y trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía con la ayuda de Koushiro. Y hasta ahora Taichi había sido muy amigable y compresivo.. aunque no al principio..  
  
Taichi tenía sus buenas cualidades..  
Lo había protegido en el digimundo cuando todos se separaron.. Por la peleas de los darkmasters..  
Taichi lo había protegido.. al caer durante el ataque de machinedramon, el se había asegurado de que el sufriera daño..  
  
Sin embargo la vez que había querido descansar después de buscar a Hikari por todo el lugar.. Y que Taichi lo había golpeado..   
  
Estaba seguro que de no ser por andromon..  
Taichi lo hubiera besado en ese lugar..  
  
"Esperen un minuto porque estoy pensando en Taichi.. Bueno es mi amigo y me necesita.. " dijo Koushiro mientras llegaba al edificio donde vivía.  
  
Sin embargo la idea de hacerlo sufrir no le agradaba.. Varias veces le cruzado por al mente que Taichi pudo haber intentado hacer algo con él.. Pero rápidamente desechaba la idea.. Taichi era demasiado bueno.. como para hacerle eso..  
  
"Con que no lo haga a una lado.. y lo trate como mi amigo.. sin importar que pase.. creo que estará mejor" dijo Koushiro un poco mas relajado mientras suspiraba.  
  
"Será menos doloroso" pensó mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.  
  
En otro lugar.  
Takeru había despertado algo confuso.. No recordaba haber llegado a casa.. sin embargo.. lo atibuyó al hecho de que estaba dormido..  
Miró la hora en el reloj en su repisa.. y vio que su madre no tardaría en regresar.. una hora o dos..  
  
Sentía la cabeza un poco nebulosa mientras se relajaba en su cama..  
  
Al poco rato llegó Yamato y empezaron a jugar video juegos..  
Le agradaba mucho estar cerca de su hermano, ahora que las cosas parecía mejorar..  
Y de pronto sintió una gran necesidad de mostrarle cuanto lo querría..  
Dejó el control en el piso mientras miraba a su hermano con otros ojos..  
  
Lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar..  
La mirada de Takeru era diferente en este momento, era idéntica a como cuando decidió besar a Koushiro.. Su aliento recorrió el cuello de Yamato haciéndolo mirarlo.  
"Takeru ¿Que es lo que te sucede?" dijo con miedo en su voz, miedo a lo prohibido..  
  
Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo..  
Takeru lo besó en los labios..   
Atrapándolo con sus brazos y abrazó con fuerza usando sus brazos y piernas para eso..  
  
Yamato trató de resistirse pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza..  
Al cabo de unos minutos se quedó en el suelo inmóvil..  
  
"¿Y bien?" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a su hermano.  
"Es compatible conmigo.. tiene una gran afinidad con la música ya hay bastante rencor aquí dentro.. podré vivir aquí sin problemas" dijo Yamato con otra mirada.  
  
"Bien.. entonces solo nos queda un niño elegido menos" dijo Takeru.  
"Creo que debemos terminar esta charada y dejar que descansen.. la trasferencia fue una poco mas trabajosa.." dijo yamato mientra cerraba sus ojos.  
"De acuerdo Etemon.. la siguiente será la niña de la luz.. y entonces podremos vivir cómodamente mientras recuperamos fuerzas" dijo Takeru mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
Ambos chicos se duermieron.. Con Takeru en brazos de Yamato los dos estaban descansando, ambos durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocupaciones.. mientras sus recuerdos de esa tarde eran borrados.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios.. Inspiración.. Yo te domino.. Dedicado a Ariadna.. A Javiera.. a Tora-chan, También dedicado a Kirei-neko(Ya vez que si te pueden dedicar algo a ti también).  
Y por ultimo a umi-chan. 


	12. Algo

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 11.  
Algo..  
  
Para koushiro el siguiente día fue algo un poco mas perturbador. No podía sostenerle la mirada de Takeru.  
  
El otro chico de vez en cuando lo miraba extrañado y preguntándose por que lo esquivaba.  
  
Sin embargo eso no era importante.. al menos no por el momento.. pues por primera vez en días Taichi mostraba recuperación visible. Hablándoles a todos por su nombre.. comportándose como debía de ser.. Sonrojándose cuando le dijeron que prácticamente había besado a todo el mundo.  
  
Takeru sabía que habría tiempo de sobra para hablar con Koushiro. Y sobre todo para hablar de cierto asunto que le estaba dando problemas en su estomago. Pues lo sentía lleno de mariposas cada vez que lo veía. Y no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto. Desde el beso que se dieron en casa del pelirrojo.  
  
Flashback:  
********************  
"Koushiro.. ¿Es malo besar a otro chico?" le preguntó mientras el otro se quedaba callado.  
El pelirrojo estaba pensando en como Taichi lo había besado en los labios cuando estaba en el almacén.  
"No lo sé.. se supone que no se debe hacer" dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras el pequeño lo miraba.  
"Si yo también pienso lo mismo.. pero cuando Taichi me besó.. no sé que sentí.. porque estaba pensando en muchas cosas" dijo el pequeño mientras Koushiro se ponía un poco tenso.  
  
"Si yo también pasé por lo mismo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras el niño se acercó a Koushiro.  
"¿Puedes besarme? Como lo hizo Taichi.. es que quiero saber que se siente.. sin que haya gente mirándote" preguntó el pequeño muy rojo ante semejante pregunta.  
"Creo que sí" dijo Koushiro cuya mente no dejaba de pensar en ese problema desde hacía largo tiempo.  
  
Los dos niños se humedecieron los labios y luego se acercaron tímidamente el uno al otro. Fue un momento muy largo para ambos, en sí no fue desagradable.. pero si algo bastante placentero. Algo que le daba un poco de miedo a Koushiro.  
***************************  
Fin del flash back.  
  
  
Para Taichi era muy malo estar frente a todos.. no podía verlos a la cara.. Sobre todo después de medio acordarse de los besos que les había dado a casi todos. Sin embargo había callado ciertas cosas... y era que algunos le había correspondido al beso.  
  
Sabía que sus asuntos eran de él.. Bueno el haber besado a tantas personas era algo tan bizarro.. Además de que se acordaba de haber besado incluso a desconocidos..   
  
Eso simplemente estaba poniéndolo en tensión como nunca antes había estado.  
  
En otro lugar había un par de hermanos.  
El mayor miraba al menor con una especie de envidia en sus ojos.  
(Fue elegido por encima de mí) pensó Osamu con gran resentimiento en su cara.  
  
Ken simplemente lo miraba con cierto recelo. (Estuve a punto de ser hijo único) pensó mientras miraba a Osamu recostado en la cama del hospital. Era un sentimiento escalofriante pero de alguna manera gratificante.  
  
Una sonrisa fría se empezó a formar en sus labios.  
"Seré mejor que tú" le dijo el pequeño ken a Osamu. El sonrió con malicia y su cara parecía un poco oscura. Sus ojos antes dulces ahora eran fríos.  
Eran los ojos del káiser de los digimons que había nacido.  
  
Así sin mas Ken abandonó el cuarto donde estaba su hermano.  
"Desde ahora soy mucho mejor que tú... Hermano.. Yo fui elegido.. solo eres una basura" dijo el pequeño ken mientras sonreía de una manera cruel.  
  
"¿Como te atreves?" le dijo osamu muy airado al ver a su hermano hablarle de ese tono.  
  
"Puedo y me atrevo hermano" dijo mientras miraba a su hermano con la pierna enyesada y un brazo en cabestrillo.  
  
"¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Levantarte y pegarme?" le dijo con arrogancia desde la puerta de la habitación.  
  
"¿O vas a acusarme con nuestros padres?" le dijo ken con cierta mezcla de emociones.. "Eso hermano.. hazlo.. no te tengo miedo" le dijo mientras ken le dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Al poco rato llegó la madre de ambos chicos.  
Ella se sentó en una silla y le sonrió a Osamu.  
El chico sonrió seguía siendo el favorito.. Eso sería algo que le restregaría a Ken en la cara.  
  
Sin embargo.  
  
Ken hablaba con su papá.  
"Ya no lo aguanto..esta insoportable" le dijo con ciertos enojo en su voz un pequeño no mucho.  
  
"Es natural.. el esta un poco molesto porque tiene quebrados algunos huesos" le dijo su padre mientras ken bajó la cabeza.  
  
"¿Lo quieres mas a él que a mí?" le dijo con tristeza.  
"Ehh no es cierto.." dijo el padre de ambos chicos un poco sorprendido.  
  
"Si es cierto" dijo ken mientras hacia un movimiento para irse.  
  
Su padre entonces le dijo. "Ken.. he pensado que cuando osamu regrese a la casa el necesitará mas espacio.. y creo que lo mejor es que tengas un cuarto para ti solo" dijo su papá.  
  
Ken se limpió sus lagrimas y digo. "Gracias" con un tono triste y melancólico.  
"Ve a la cafetería y tráeme el periódico.. y te compras un refresco" le dijo su padre mientras le daba un billete.  
  
Ken fue a la cafetería.. e iba sonriendo. "Es fácil manipularlos.. ahora lo sé" dijo mientras sentía algo caliente en su nuca.  
  
En su bolsillo su digibyte empezó a vibrar y ken se dirigió hacia una computadora.  
Con el digibyte se fue hacia un lugar muy raro en donde su digibyte cambió.  
"Es mío.. y no tuyo.. mío y de nadie mas" dijo mientras su digibyte estaba cambiando a un D-3.  
  
Ken sonrió mientras guardaba su nuevo equipo.  
"Ya te lo mostraré un día.. Osamu" dijo mientras regresaba por la puerta hacia el mundo normal.  
  
En el momento en que Ken regresó al mundo real una especie de neblina azulada cubrió en la tarde al hospital.  
  
En la oscuridad..  
Osamu oyó una voz.  
"¿Quieres ser mas que todos los demás?, ¿Quieres ser un niño elegido?"  
"Si lo deseo"  
"perfecto.. tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"  
"¿Quien eres?"  
"Soy Piedmon y te daré algo que no tendrá tu hermano jamás.. te daré poder"  
"Si.. lo deseo"  
"Entonces ábreme tu mente y yo seré parte de ti"  
"Si"  
Una sombra parecida al polvo se deslizó dentro del cuerpo de Osamu.  
  
Continuará 


	13. Concierto

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 12.  
Concierto.  
  
El día en que Taichi salió del hospital fue algo digno de entrar en los momentos más emotivos de los niños elegidos. Lo llevaron a casa con cuidado y le dieron una pequeña fiesta al chico.  
  
Los padres de Taichi sabían que su hijo había estado muy cerca de morir.. y sin embargo habían resulto no presionarlo demasiado en los estudios. Para ocasionarle una recaída en su cerebro tan delicado después de una operación.  
  
"Con cuidado.. hijo no queremos que te esfuerces mucho" dijo su madre mientras su padre simplemente le decía a su esposa.  
  
"Taichi no es de cristal así que no te preocupes" dijo el padre de Taichi mientras miraba a los amigos de su hijo.  
  
Hikari estaba muy feliz y se la pasaba abrazada de Takeru el cual no estaba muy contento de ella se le estuviera pegando del brazo como sanguijuela.  
  
"No es increíble que Taichi. ya pueda venir a casa" dijo la niña mientras exprimía el brazo de Takeru  
  
"Si pero me estas lastimando Hikari" le dijo Takeru mientras luchaba apara separarse del abrazo de Hikari.  
  
De hecho la repelía estar cerca de ella. De hecho así era siempre nunca le había agradado mucho.. solamente era por causa de Yamato que la trataba bien.  
  
Koushiro había ayudado a Taichi con sus pruebas normales y al parecer podría regresar a la escuela en una semana. Claro que el no tendría clases de deportes por la condición de su cráneo el cual aun era frágil.  
  
"Así que vas a estar en mi clase" dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo Taichi el cual simplemente no podía estar mas contento de ir a la escuela en el mismo salón que Koushiro.  
  
"Si necesitaré ayuda para estar al corriente" dijo Taichi muy contento de que Koushiro vendría a menudo a su casa.  
  
Taichi lucía un poco mas animado al regresar a su casa. Solamente el desconcierto al ver las cosas fuera de lugar. Sin embargo la bienvenida que le dio Sora fue algo especial al regalarle un ramo de rosas blancas en un arreglo floral extremadamente complicado.  
  
"Toma Taichi esto es para tí.. mi mamá y yo lo hicimos pensando en tí" dijo Sora mientras le daba el arreglo floral.  
  
"Gracias" dijo Taichi mientras acercaba su nariz a las flores. Después de eso Taichi apenas pudo articular la palabras, sin dejar de estornudar.   
  
"Taichi nos vas a matar de un susto si sigues estornudando de ese modo" dijo Yamato algo molesto.  
  
Yamato estaba de un humor algo quejumbroso al haberse desvelado la noche anterior. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mostrarle unos siete boletos.  
  
"Y si estas enfermo no podrás utilizar estos boletos" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
"¿Que es eso Yamato?" dijo Taichi al ver los boletos.  
"Son para mi concierto de esta noche" dijo Yamato mientras Hikari los recogía y los miraba con atención.  
  
"Primera fila" les dijo a los demás niños mientras les mostraba sus boletos a cada uno de los niños.  
  
"Ahhh lo siento pero no voy a poder asistir.. tengo un examen muy importante el día de mañana" dijo Joe al ver que eran en la noche.  
  
"Siempre haciendo lo mismo Joe.. vive la vida" dijo Taichi mientras los demás lo veía algo extrañados.  
"¿Que?" preguntó Taichi muy extrañado.  
"No nada" dijeron todos.  
  
"Bueno es hora de que vayamos" dijo Sora mientras sonreía.  
"Heyy ya tenían planeado todo esto" dijo Taichi al ver que todos estaban listo para ir.  
  
"Si era una sorpresa" dijo Koushiro mientras el Yamato le pasaba una chamarra.  
  
"Mi papá nos va a llevar" dijo Yamato mientras le ofrecía la mano a Taichi.  
"Vamos Taichi.. es hora de que me oigas cantar" dijo Yamato mientras todos lo seguían. "En vivo y a todo color" dijo Yamato mientras su voz cambiaba un poco.   
Acto seguido Yamato se puso unos lentes negros en los ojos. La gran mayoría sabía que Matt lo usaba todas las noches en sus conciertos. Y le daban otro aire ,muy diferente.  
  
Los chicos los siguieron hasta la furgoneta del señor Ishida la cual abordaron.  
  
Takeru iba muy ansioso seguido por Hikari. Ambos chicos cumplían ese mismo día diez años y estaban en cuarto grado. Takeru estaba en otra escuela pero había planes para venir a vivir a Odaiba junto con su madre en menos de un año.  
  
Lentamente los dos chicos vieron como Taichi era llevado como si fuera una figura de cristal. Por los demás chicos.  
  
"Vamos si no soy tan frágil" dijo Taichi cuando llegaron a la camioneta.  
"Lo sabemos" dijeron los demás chicos mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera algo fuera de lugar, que pudiera lastimar a su amigo.  
  
"Yama canta de una manera fenomenal" dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a Taichi.  
"Pido ventana" dijo Taichi el cual se acercó a una ventana para que el diera el aire. Algo que le dio mucho gustó fue sentarse a un lado de Koushiro.  
  
Taichi vio como le daba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le ayudaban a acomodarse en el asiento.  
  
El viaje no fue largo y todos pudieron llegar al estadio sin problemas. Salvo que el concierto empezó 30 minutos después de la hora en que debía empezar.  
  
"Siento los problemas que les hemos ocasionado.. pero quiero dedicarle este concierto a mi amigo Taichi que ha salido del hospital.. y de nuevo esta con nosotros.. ya era hora Taichi.. una larga convalecencia" dijo Yamato desde el escenario con su guitarra en mano.  
  
"Mi primera canción será "Love Serenatha" dedicada a todos mis fans" dijo Yamato mientras los acordes de la canción hacía temblar literalmente a la multitud de feminas en el concierto.  
  
"Odio que toque esa canción" dijo Sora mientras miraba a las demás.  
  
"Es buena.. solo que la tocaba un verdadero imbécil" dijo Mimi mientras miraba con ojos soñadores a Yamato. "Yama la hace rugir como si fuera un tigre.. roarr" dijo mimi muy contenta y con ojos soñadores.  
  
"Si.. pero es que es la canción que tocaba Etemon.. y me da calosfríos.. a veces creo que va aparecer de un momento a otro" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba al escenario.  
  
"Pero Yamato la canta mucho mejor.. mil veces mejor" dijo Takeru defendiendo a su hermano.  
  
"Bueno en eso tiene razón" dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba.  
  
"Vamos a comprar unos refrescos.. ¿no quieres venir takeru?" dijo la chica mientras el chico la seguía.  
  
"Cuida muy bien a mi hermana" dijo Taichi con una advertencia bastante severa al chico rubio.  
  
"Ya taichi" dijo Koushiro mientras le daba un codazo a Taichi. El chico se sonrojó un poco al estar tan cerca de Koushiro. Deseaba besarlo y amarlo pero el otro no se dejaba tan fácilmente.  
  
Así que básicamente le estaba dando tiempo. Para que se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Al poco rato regresaron los chicos.. Takeru tenía la camisa empapada de regreso, se disculpó diciendo que había mucha gente y que se le había caído al suelo.  
  
Hikari estaba algo molesta pero ella se sentó al lado de su hermano.  
Takeru hizo muchos esfuerzos para sentarse a un lado de Koushiro al cual le dio un sonrisa tímida.  
  
Koushiro volteó rápidamente hacía otro lado para decepción de Takeru.  
  
(Porque me esta evitando) pensaba el chico un poco triste mientras sentía mariposas en el estomago, una vez más cuando evocaba el beso que se habían dado en su cuarto.  
  
Había decido que este sería el gran día en que le diría todo a Koushiro. Su pequeño corazón latía con fuerza al sentir como se acercaba la hora.  
  
Escuchaba cantar a su hermano en el escenario mientras le dirigía una mirada que le decía que lo iba a ayudar a confesarle su amor al chico de sus sueños.  
  
Hikari por su parte estaba muy contenta al ver a su hermano gritar con la multitud.  
  
Eso era adictivo al máximo al ver como yamato estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo al publico. Hikari estaba tan contenta aun después del beso que le dio a Takeru.  
  
Si el beso que le dio al chico de cabellos rubios.. El chico que quería con su corazón. Ella sabía en su interior lo mucho que el amaba a otra persona. Había sido su idea que Takeru se confesará con el chico de su sueños. Si era rechazado, ella se encargaría de consolarlo.  
  
En secreto Hikari deseaba que Takeru fuera rechazado para poder consolarlo y cuidarlo.  
  
Así que todo estaba listo para la gran noche.  
  
Koushiro estaba mas relajado al ver como Taichi se estaba divirtiendo. Así que pasó por el alto el hecho de que Taichi lo había tomado de la mano durante unos minutos. Y luego la retiró recordando lo que pasaba entre ellos en realidad.  
  
La mirada de Taichi era triste cuando vio a su amado. Sin embargo secretamente deseaba que el chico lo hubiera negado su amistad. Era doloroso tenerlo cerca y no poder abrazarlo o decirle algo confortable sin que la incomodidad surgierá.  
  
El concierto seguía su curso mientras Yamato cantaba con su banda dando lo mejor de ellos mismos.  
La banda se había superado mucho con ayuda de Yamato. parecía que no les afectaba el ritmo. Continuaron hasta que agotaron todo su repertorio.  
  
Al final el tiempo que habían estado esperando sus fans fue recompensado.. y muy bien recompensado.  
  
Lo demás que seguiría en la noche sería la cena y después todos irían a las montañas al día siguiente, a una casa de verano que tenía la familia Tachikawa y que Mimi les había dado la llave. Irían los padres de Taichi y todos lo demás.  
  
Al final él decidió hacer algo nuevo e innovador.  
  
Se quitó los anteojos oscuros de su cara.  
  
"Gracias.. buenas noches" dijo mientras los arrojaba al escenario.  
  
El publico enloqueció en el sitio donde los lanzó. Yamato tuvo la decencia de no lanzarlos cerca de Taichi sino muy lejos.. Allá donde sus fans se pudieran pelear a gusto.  
  
El telón calló mientras todos los demás miembros de su banda respiraron a gusto.  
  
"Lo necesito Yama.. lo necesito ahora" dijo uno chico del grupo.  
  
"De acuerdo pero por hoy basta.. no quiero hacerlos adictos" dijo Yamato mientras le daba un cigarro.  
"Gracias yama.. esto siempre me pone en onda" dijo el otro mientras yamato salía del escenario.  
  
"Es solo para que me aguanten el paso" dijo yamato como si hablará con alguien más.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: Yamato le dio un cigarro de marihuana a un miembro de su banda. 


	14. Besos e insinuaciones

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 13.  
Besos e insinuaciones.  
  
Contenido muy fuerte a continuación.. Yaoi.. Yuri..  
  
  
Takeru estaba bastante deprimido en su casa mientras se recostaba en su cama, después de la noche tan larga que hubo para su gusto.  
  
En toda la noche no tuvo ni un solo momento para estar a solas con Koushiro y así poder decirle todo lo que él sentía por su querido amigo.  
  
Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada pues había mucha gente.  
  
El chico cerró sus ojos al recordar otras cosas que pasaban por su pequeña y frágil mente.  
  
Flash back.  
Takeru había pedido unos refrescos y ya los estaba llevando con sus amigos pero en ese momento. Apareció Hikari frente a él.  
  
"Sabes.. ¿me gustas mucho?" le dijo Hikari mientras ella lo abrazaba y acto seguido ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
Takeru retrocedió un poco asustado por lo que acaba de hacer Hikari. La niña lo miró un rato y luego el conocimiento inundó su cerebro al ver como su amigo estaba viéndola muy fijamente.  
  
"Ohh.. lo siento" dijo un poco avergonzada de su comportamiento.  
  
"Entiendo.." ella comprendió al ver como Takeru no decía nada más. La mirada de Takeru era la mirada de alguien que acaba de ser besado por una persona que no amaba.  
  
"¿Amas a otra persona?" le dijo Hikari algo triste al ver al chico medio asentir avergonzado.  
  
"Lo siento mucho Hikari.. pero no te quiero.. no más que a una hermana" dijo el chico mientras desviaba la mirada.  
  
"¿Y a quien quieres?" le preguntó Hikari muy curiosa al ver la reacción de Takeru y sobretodo para saber contra quien había perdido el amor de alguien tan lindo como Takeru.  
  
"Es alguien.. que tu conoces.." dijo mientras trataba de que nadie más lo oyera.  
"Es ¿Sora?" preguntó la niña con interés.  
"No.. es.. es.." Takeru titubeó al estar en ese predicamento. (Si puedo decirle a ella podré decírselo a Koushiro) pensó el chico mientras tomaba un poco de determinación para hablar.  
  
"Es Koushiro" dijo Takeru mientras juntaba su valor para decírselo cuando él estuviera frente a él. Él supo que la decírselo a su querido amigo no le sería más difícil que decírselo a Hikari. La reacción de inmediata de Hikari fue lanzarle el refresco a la cara. El chico se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de salir corriendo al baño con sus sentimientos hechos polvo.  
  
Él tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura y salir del baño de la manera más digna posible, sin lagrimas en sus ojos. Hikari le pidió disculpas por haberle arrojado el refresco y luego ella le dijo que iba a estar a su lado por si las cosas no salían como Takeru lo esperaba.  
  
El chico al menos tenía en Hikari una amiga que lo ayudaría con Koushiro. El chico solamente se alegro de tener una amiga tan sincera como Hikari y en su corazón siguió latiendo esa pequeña esperanza.   
  
Él cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba que mañana en la cabaña de la montaña de la familia Tachikawa podría declarársele a Koushiro con toda la confianza de que no estaría solo. Su hermano Y Hikari lo ayudarían  
  
  
Mientras en su casa Hikari estaba muy contenta de tener a su hermano en casa. Pero la sombra de lo que pasó en el concierto no la dejaba en paz en cierto modo eso hecho a perder el concierto al estar observando como Takeru sufría al mirar como Koushiro no le prestaba atención en lo mas mínimo.   
  
Hikari se arrepintió de haberle arrojado el refresco a la cara de Takeru en el mismo instante que se lo arrojó. Pero es que la noticia de que el chico que amaba era Gay fue demasiado para ella. Podía aceptar perder ante Sora o Mimi.. pero ante un chico.. eso jamás..  
  
Sin embargo ella empezó a considerar las posibilidades que tenía Takeru de ser correspondido de verdad.  
  
"Creo que mejor espero a ver que pasa" lo pensó ella con mas cuidado al darse cuenta de que al ser rechazado Takeru estaría en un estado aun más vulnerable en donde ella podría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Y lo más importante era que Takeru podría amarla.  
  
Hikari lo esperó pacientemente hasta que el chico salió del baño y ella le dijo que lo del refresco fue un error causado por los celos y que ella lo ayudaría con Koushiro fue su manera de atrapar a al chico rubio.  
  
"Hikari ¿te pasa algo?" le preguntó Taichi al ver a su hermana con su mirada en otro lado.  
"No.. nada.. pensaba que mañana sería un buen día para nosotros" dijo Hikari muy contenta su hermano le regresó la sonrisa.  
  
La noche después del concierto de Yamato fue muy cansada para Taichi el cual se acostó y se durmió enseguida. Sin embargo en sus sueños soñaba cosas horribles.. cómo que lo ponían en terapias de electroshock o que le ponían cosas horribles en su cerebro y todo eso por lastimar a su amado Koushiro.  
  
El día llegó muy rápido para casi todos.  
Todos se alistaron para ir primero en tren y luego al final en autobús.  
Los papás de Taichi iban con ellos aprovechando que el fin de semana largo de varios días.  
  
"Que hermoso lugar" dijo Sora al ver como la cabaña era bastante grande. Era de hecho un hotel.  
"Si mis padres vienen aquí cada dos meses.. dicen que es como su segunda luna de miel" dijo Mimi un poco molesta.  
  
"Pero si es encantador" dijo la señora Yagami al ver como todo era tan lindo en el bosque alrededor.  
  
"Bueno al parecer todo esta arreglado pues el hotel esta fuera de temporada y los señores Tachikawa nos han dicho que podemos estar tranquilos pues el hotel es de un amigo suyo" dijo el padre de Taichi.  
  
"Bueno a pesar de todo, hay habitaciones que se están remodelando" dijo la madre de Taichi.  
"Bien solo hay cinco habitaciones disponibles" dijo Mimi mientras ella rápidamente escogía una habitación.  
  
"Bien Mimi creo que dormiré contigo" dijo la chica pelirroja mientras ella y su amiga se preparaban para desempacar.  
  
"Entonces Yo y mi hermano dormiremos en el mismo cuarto" dijo Yamato mientras Takeru apenas opinaba de lo mismo.  
"¿Joe y Koushiro pueden compartir una habitación?" dijo Hikari muy intrigada.  
  
"Por mí no hay problema se apresuró a decir Koushiro antes de que Joe pudiera responder.  
"Si tampoco por mí" dijo Joe mientras los chicos llevaban sus cosas a sus cuartos.  
  
La temporada en la montaña era lo bastante fría como para que la nieve no se derritiera a pesar de que ya estaba cerca la primavera. Así que lo chicos salieron a divertirse un rato mientras se lanzaban bolas de nieve y esquiaban todos menos Taichi. Koushiro se quedó a hacerle compañía a Taichi el cual simplemente sonreía al tener al chico pelirrojo solamente para él.  
  
"Taichi.. He querido decirte desde hace tiempo.. acerca de.. ya sabes" dijo el chico medio indeciso. Buscando la manera de hablar con Taichi.  
  
"¿Sí?" preguntó Taichi medio esperanzado por los acontecimientos.  
"Es mejor que no pienses en mí.. románticamente.. No creo poder corresponderte" le respondió Koushiro de manera.. mas suave.  
  
"Yo.." Taichi se quedó allí mientras su voz se quebraba por la emoción de la tristeza en su corazón.  
  
"Lo siento Taichi pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga de una vez y no darte falsas esperanzas" le dijo Koushiro directamente y sin rodeos.  
  
"No sería justo para ti o para mí" le dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi parecía estar a punto de llorar.  
  
"Al menos me dejarías darte un beso" le dijo Taichi con tristeza.  
Koushiro suspiró no muy convencido al oír eso.. pero habló rápidamente. "Sí. esta bien.. pero no aquí" le dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi sonreía a medias.  
  
Koushiro se sintió un poco más relajado después de haberle dicho eso a Taichi al menos el chico no lo estaría acosando durante un tiempo. Sin embargo sentía pena por él.  
  
"¿Cuándo?" le preguntó Taichi mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.  
  
"No lo sé.. después.. ahora hay mucha gente" dijo Koushiro sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Taichi cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba. "Cuando estemos solos" le dijo Taichi más calmado. Koushiro asintió mientras Mimi se acercaba con ellos.  
  
"Te importa si me llevo a Koushiro" dijo ella mientras Sora se acercaba tímidamente a ellos. Matt por su parte estaba jugando a las luchas con su hermano. El cual iba ganando por cierto, Hikari solamente estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve pero estaba atenta a los movimientos de los demás chicos.  
  
"No" le dijo el moreno mientras Mimi se llevaba de brazo a Koushiro mientras Sora se acercó a Taichi.  
  
"Taichi" Sora se le acercó muy despacio mientras una de sus manos tocaron la rodilla de Taichi.  
  
"Sora" dijo Taichi sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada divertida de Sora.  
  
"Taichi sabes que hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y yo quisiera saber si tu crees que puede haber algo más entre nosotros" dijo Sora mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno.  
  
"No.. Sora.. Te quiero de la misma manera que a Hikari" le dijo Taichi él cual desvió un poco la mirada hacia otro lado.  
  
"Mmmm ya lo decía yo" dijo Sora con tristeza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Taichi se llevó la mano a la cara y luego miró a Sora.  
  
"¿No te gustó?" dijo Sora mientras ella lo veía con tristeza.  
  
"No es eso.. es solo que me recuerdas algo que pasó hace poco Sora.. siento no poder corresponderte" le dijo Taichi mientras la chica se mordía un labio.  
  
"Bueno al menos lo intenté.. y no quedará en mi conciencia Taichi.. quiero decir tai.. cuando tuviste el accidente me quedé muy triste porque no pude decirte lo mucho que te querría en ese entonces" Sora suspiró resignada mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Taichi. "Ya te esta creciendo" le dijo mientras Taichi asentía débilmente.  
  
"¿Amas a alguien?" le dijo Sora mientras ella jugaba con el cabello de Taichi de una manera muy inocente.  
  
"Si" dijo Taichi muy débilmente.  
"¿Es alguien que conozca?" le preguntó mientras lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.  
"Si" dijo Taichi medio nervioso.  
  
"Mmmm.. ¿Mimi?"  
"No"  
"Tamiya"  
"No"  
"Kasumi"  
"No"  
  
Sora no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella tenía que saber el nombre de su rival en el juego del amor.  
  
"mmmm.. Ya sé.. Es Yamato" dijo Sora muy alegre mientras miraba a Yamato en la nieve con su hermano encima.  
  
"No.. claro que no" dijo Taichi muy rojo al oir ese comentario.  
  
"Lástima hacen una bonita pareja.. rayos.. y opensar que esa era laopción mas viabler" dijo Sora mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve. "Bueno pues creo que es hora de que nos vayamos adentro.. ya es tarde.. y como no me lo quieres decir es mejor que aqui lo dejemos todo" dijo la chica de cabellera anaranjada.  
  
"De acuerdo" suspiró Taichi mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Koushiro.  
  
En otro lado.  
  
"Mimi.. no deberíamos estarnos viendo así" dijo Koushiro mientras la chica le acariciaba el cabello. Las manos de ella estaban entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello era bastante como para doblegar a cualquiera que no fuera Koushiro.  
  
Los labios de ella buscaron los labios de él con desesperación y glotonería.  
  
"Espera nosotros no deberíamos estar haciendo esto" dijo Koushiro muy agitado.  
"Shh déjame seguir.. y no me digas lo que no debemos hacer.. uufff Taichi se la pasó besándonos durante su "enfermedad".. y nadie le dijo nada.. No debería haber problemas con nosotros" dijo Mimi mientras ella lo acercaba aun más hacia ella.  
  
El chico estaba demasiado tenso como para besarla. "Por favor" le imploró mientras Mimi lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás.  
  
Koushiro se sintió dominado por la chica mientras ella le besaba el cuello con pasión. (Se supone que yo soy el que debe de estar haciendo esto) se dijo a sí mismo mientras Mimi lo seguía besando.  
  
"No Mimi.. basta" dijo con voz firme que más bien parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.  
  
"Vamos Koushiro si tú lo deseas" le dijo Mimi la cual lo empezó de nuevo pero esta vez Koushiro la detuvo.  
  
"No... no esta bien que nos vemos a escondidas" le dijo con seriedad.  
"Pero si hace tiempo que no nos besábamos" le dijo Mimi un poco molesta.  
  
"Pero si nunca nos hemos besado" le recriminó Koushiro algo sorprendido.  
  
"Por eso.. nunca te has dejado besar y lo que mas me molesta es que yo siempre te he querido y tu me ignoras" le gritó y pocos segundos después le plantó un tremenda cachetada en la cara.  
  
Pero no era de esas cachetadas simples.. Era una de esas.. Las especiales.. las que hace girar el craneo de una manera tan rápida que te marea.  
  
El pelirrojo cayó al suelo en donde la nieve fría le refrescó el ardor que empezaba a sentir en su cara.  
"Eres un tonto" le gritó Mimi muy enojada mientras se iba llorando.  
  
El chico se levantó minutos después con la mano en la cara. Su mejilla estaba enrojeciendo por el golpe y además sentía que su cara le ardía como si estuviera fiebre.  
  
Koushiro se dirigió hacia la casa en donde el recibimiento que recibió por parte de Sora fue muy sonado. Exactamente igual a la despedida de Mimi. Fuerte y sonora capaz de oírse a gran distancia y con fuerza suficiente como para desmayar a cualquiera.  
  
Koushiro terminó aturdido en el piso mientras sora empezó a aspirar aire.  
  
"¿COMO TE ATREVES?" su grito fue bastante fuerte. Koushiro no pudo evitar dar un respingo al oír a la furiosa Sora.  
  
"MIMI TE QUIERE MUCHO SOLO PARA QUE LA HAGAS SUFRIR.. ERES DE LO PEOR" Terminó de decir la chica mientras hizo el intento de darle otra cachetada a Koushiro pero desistió al ver como se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.  
  
"Oye déjalo en paz" lo dijo Takeru en voz algo molesto al ver la actitud de Sora hacia Koushiro.  
  
"No lo defiendas.. tu no sabes de lo que.." pero ella fue interrumpida por Takeru.  
"Aun cuando acaba de besar a mi hermano" le recriminó Takeru. "Esa es una ZORRA" dijo Takeru muy enojado con Sora.  
  
La cachetada de Sora no se hizo esperar y fue aun más fuerte que la que le dio a Koushiro y lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo. "Callate niño idiota" Sora estaba muy molesta con el niño por sus comentarios, y mientras ella los miraba con mucho rencor.  
  
Los señores Yagami iban llegando por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Los súbitos sonidos de entrecortados de sus exclamaciones de asombro llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.  
  
"Ustedes son muy chicos para andarse besando así" dijo la señora Yagami muy escandalizada.  
"Vamos querida nosotros fuimos adolescentes como ellos.. Además están en la secundaria" dijo el padre de Taichi.  
  
"Mimi & Yamato sentados en una mesa.. besándose" dijo Hikari desde la cocina en un tono de voz muy divertido.  
  
"Cállate Hikari no es divertido.. y ustedes jovencitos se van a su habitación" dijo la madre de Taichi.   
  
"HABITACIONES SEPARADAS Y QUITA ESA SONRISA ESTUPIDA MIMI" termino de decir la señora Yagami.  
  
"Te dije que era una zorra" la sonrisa de Takeru era presuntuosa y se le veía cierta malicia en la cara, algo desconocido en su cara.  
  
Sora se fue de allí como una huracán de la naturaleza sin más ni más. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Mimi y cerró con fuerza la puerta.  
  
"No se preocupen deben de estar en sus días" fue lo que trató de decirles Joe para tranquilizar a Koushiro el cual se veía bastante afectado.  
  
Koushiro se alejó de allí y se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Takeru se quedó medio triste en el suelo mientras Yamato pasó a su lado y con cierta facilidad lo levantó en brazos y se lo llevó de allí su cuarto.  
  
Taichi se quedó con sus padres platicando de los sucesos que acaban de pasar. Hikari se unió a la platica mientras Joe preparaba la cena.  
  
En el cuarto de las chicas.  
"Eres una.." pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar pues Mimi la tomó de las manos y empezó a brincar de alegría.  
  
"Sora.. Sora. Yamato me va ayudar a conquistar a Koushiro" dijo mimi mientras bailaba con Sora de la alegría.  
"Ehh ¿QUE?" fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirroja.  
  
"Yamato me va a ayudar a darle celos a Koushiro" dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Sora como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.  
  
"Y.. ohh dios mío" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. "Besé a Yamato" al terminar de decirlo Mimi soltó a Sora la cual fue a caer en la cama de la habitación.  
  
La chica de cabello castaño se puso roja como tomate mientras Sora la miró con una mirada que podría incendiar a los polos.   
  
(Maldita.. su suerte.. Taichi no quiere saber nada de mí.. y justo cuando pensaba ir con Yamato.. ella se entromete) pensó las cosas Sora.. bastante molesta todavía por los hechos pasados.  
  
"Sus labios tocaron los míos" dijo mmi muy excitada. "el chico mas popular y el más solicitado besó mis labios" dijo Mimi con una alharaca que hizo que Sora se enojará.  
  
Sin embargo Mimi se acercó a hacia Sora y puso sus manos en el estomago de su amiga.  
  
"Sabes.. todavía pudo sentir el sabor de Yamato en mis labios" dijo Mimi mientras acercaba su cara hacia Sora.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo?" dijo Sora muy nerviosa al ver como ella estaba comportándose muy extraña.   
"No es nada" las manos de Mimi lentamente empezaron a buscar dentro de la blusa de Sora. Ella acercó sus labios hasta que Sora sintió el aliento de Mimi en su nariz.  
  
"Disfrutalo" dijo Mimi mientras sus labios tocaron los de Sora.  
  
La pelirroja no pudo ni reaccionar mientras los labios de Mimi jugaban con los suyos. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de pensar que Yamato era él que la estaba besando. Como mimi dijo sus labios tenían la esencia de Yamato y ella lo disfrutó enormemente como si estuviera besando al ser de sus sueños más locos.  
  
Las manos de mimi tocaron los senos de Sora haciendo que la colorina se estremeciera al contacto. "Yamato" fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
Sora mentalmente bloqueó a mimi y se imaginó a Yamato besándola con pasión y acariciando sus senos a través de su blusa.  
  
Sora no encontraba la fuerza para liberarse del abrazo erotico de la niña de la pureza.  
  
Los dedos de la otra mano de mimi jugaron con los botones del pantalón de Sora. La pelirroja gimió cuando mimi deslizó su mano dentro de sus pantalones. Pasando por su entrepierna y dirigiéndose hacia abajo.  
  
"Chicas a cenar" se oyó la voz de Hikari la cual tocó la puerta.  
  
Sora se separó de mimi cuando esta dejó de besarla.  
  
"Una chica conoce mejor el cuerpo femenino que los hombres" dijo Mimi mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Sora se abrocho sus pantalones y salió un poco aturdida después de semejante experiencia. La chica de la pureza estaba afuera y cuando pasó cerca de ella. AL sujetó con fuerza mientras le hablaba al oído.  
  
"Los chicos experimentan con ellos mismo.. ¿porque no deberíamos hacerlo nosotras?" fueron sus palabras llenas de dulzura. "Puedes imaginarte que es yamato" las manos de mimi tocaron las curvas de Sora con cierto matiz erótico que hizo sentir cosquillas a Sora.  
  
"Además creo que sería mejor que les nosotras les diéramos picones a ellos.. como para piensen de lo que se estan perdiendo.." terminó de decir con una sonrisa que Sora se pareció extrañamente escalofriante y encantadora.  
  
"Takeru no es virgen.. lo ha estado haciendo con Koushiro desde se conocieron en el digimundo" dijo Mimi a una Sora muy azorada. "Y es por eso que me frustra tanto no poder besarlo.." fue lo que ella dijo en un suspiro  
  
"Pero si son unos niños" Sora se estaba escandalizando para estos momentos con tanta información.   
  
"No haré nada que no quieras que haga" las manos de mimi soltaron a la colorina. "Pero Takeru no es tan inocente.. según he oído... también tuvo algo que ver con Puppetmon.. Hikari me ha dicho que Piedmon lo pasó por las armas.. y que lo dejó exhausto.. y por eso le pudimos ganar" fueron las palabras de Mimi.  
  
"Así que si un niño de ocho años puede hacer el sexo con otros niños y más aun con un digimon adulto.. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotras?.. tal vez así les llamamos su atención" fue su respuesta.   
  
Sora estaba muy callada durante el camino al comedor.  
  
Y durante la cena los chicos bromearon bastante y luego se retiraron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Con excepción de Yamato el cual se quedó un rato con Joe.  
  
"Bueno creo que nos iremos a dormir" dijo joe mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con Koushiro.  
  
"Si yo también me voy a dormir" Yamato se levantó y siguió a Joe y justo cuando el chico iba a entrar a la habitación Yamato sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en la cara de Joe el cual se desmayó en cuestión de segundos después de oler el Cloroformo.  
  
Con ciertos trabajos se lo llevó a su habitación.  
Su hermano estaba dormido y con cuidado lo despertó.  
Le puso la mano en la boca y luego le dijo en voz queda.   
"Koushiro esta solo en su habitación.. quiere estar a solas contigo" Con cuidado sus manos liberaron a su hermano el cual lo miró con cierta suspicacia.   
  
"Ve con él.. Takeru.. esta es tu noche" el chico se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Yamato le palmeó el trasero con fuerza.  
  
"Suerte matador"  
Takeru se sonrojo bastante mientras salía de la habitación que compartía con su hermano.  
  
"El quiere que tu duermas con él.. quiere poseerte y que lo poseas" le dijo Yamato con una voz diferente.  
  
Takeru sonrió nerviosamente mientras su corazón se aceleró con miedo, entusiasmo y una gran esperanza de que su amor se realizaría.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras él y vio a Koushiro acostado en su cama. Vistiendo únicamente sus boxers. Como si estuviera listo para todo.  
"Desviste" oyó un voz semejante a la de Koushiro.  
  
Takeru se empezó a despojar de sus ropas y se acercó a Koushiro.  
"Ven acuéstate conmigo.. quiero que me digas.. lo que esconde tu corazón" escuchó de nuevo.  
  
El chico totalmente desnudo fue y se recostó junto a Koushiro. Estaba extremadamente nervioso. Sus manos se acercaron al pecho del pelirrojo.  
  
"Te amo" fueron sus palabras al oido del pelirrojo. El cerró sus ojos esperando oír la respuesta mientras una lagrima cubría su mejilla.  
  
En sus sueños Koushiro abrazó a Takeru como si fuera una oso de peluche. Takeru se sintió derretir al contacto de la carne tibia. Con sus piernas y brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Koushiro y cerró sus ojos felizmente cuando escuchó.  
  
"Relajate.. yo también.. Te amaré.."  
Takeru se relajó en brazos de Koushiro mientras sintió como algo cobraba vida en los shorts de Koushiro y salía por la abertura de ellos. Takeru supo lo que seguía continuación.  
"Hazlo tú.. no quiero lastimarte.. trataré de controlarme" escuchó de nuevo mientras Takeru se levantó y buscó una posición más cómoda para perder su virginidad ante su amado.  
  
  
En la otra habitación.  
"Vamos Sora si tanto deseas a Yamato porque no vas a su habitación y le dices que quieres con él. Yo me iré a cuarto de Yamato a esperar hasta que ustedes terminen" dijo mimi la cual tenía a Sora contra la pared.  
  
"No voy a forzarte" fueron sus palabras mientras la pelirroja dudaba.  
"Pero es que yo.."  
"Mira.. ¿cuantas veces tendrá un oportunidad como esta?" le recordó mientras la hacia salir de la habitación.  
  
Sora se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos y luego tocó la puerta.  
La cual se entreabrió y allí con la luz de la luna vio a dos cuerpos.  
Reconoció a Joe el cual estaba encima de Yamato.  
  
El rubio en cuestión estaba desnudo y Joe estaba encima de él.  
"Ahh Joe.. eres el mejor" dijo Yamato mientras sora cerró la puerta mientras la lagrimas la traicionaban.  
"Jamás me amará" su voz se quebró y buscó apoyo en otra puerta. Los sonidos del interior le quitaron el aliento.  
  
"Ahhh Koushiro.. sigue así" fue la voz de Takeru.  
  
La pelirroja cerró sus ojos con determinación al sentirse despechada por Yamato.  
  
Ella recordó lo que Mimi le había dicho de Koushiro el cual se acostaba con Takeru y que nunca le ponía atención a ella.  
  
Sora entró la habitación que compartía con Mimi. "Hazme olvidarlo" dijo mientras se acercó a su amiga.  
  
Sora cerró sus ojos mientras Mimi se acercaba a ella.  
"Yo te haré olvidar" le dijo Mimi mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos. Los labios de Mimi recorrieron el cuello de Sora dándole escalofríos algo placenteros a la chica.  
  
La pelirroja se dejó abrazar por Mimi la cual le empezó besar el cuello con fruición. Lentamente empezó a pasar su lengua por la piel bronceada de la pelirroja. Como si la fuera a devorar y luego la mordió delicadamente.  
  
"¿Deseas ser mía?" le dijo Mimi a la pelirroja la cual estaba tratando de disfrutar la experiencia.   
"Hazlo mimi" dijo Sora mientras la chica la empezó a despojar de la ropa y luego le dio una mordida en el cuello con bastante fuerza.  
  
"Ahhh Mimi" dijo Sora sintiendo un extraño éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
Yamato se estaba vistiendo con su ropa de cama mientras Joe dormía todavía vestido en la cama donde momento antes había estado durmiendo Takeru.  
  
"Es mas fácil de lo que pensé" fue la voz de Etemon.  
"Mañana ya veremos sus reacciones.. especialmente la del niño del conocimiento" dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.  
  
"Me gusta esta vida.. creo que e diré a Devilmon que no pelearé más.. ya no deseo conquistar.. porque ahora todos aman la manera en como canto"   
  
Sus palabras resonaron en su mente.  
  
"Mañana empieza el calvario"  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentario: Cada capítulo es un poco mas fuerte que el anterior. Pobres chicos. 


	15. Alma deshecha

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 14.  
Alma deshecha.  
  
"Ayy que sueño" el padre de Taichi se levantó muy cansado mientras su esposa apenas abría el ojo.  
  
"Ayyy.. creo que debemos irnos a comprar la comida.. para la fiesta sorpresa de Taichi" dijo la señora Yagami mientras se vestía en silencio.  
  
"El pobre no sabe que su cumpleaños es hoy" dijo el padre un poco triste.  
  
"Pero se esta recuperando" dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba.  
"Si tienes razón y esto merece ser celebrado" dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez. Ambos padres salieron de la casa con el fin de comprar la comida favorita de su vástago mayor el cual estaba dormido en la habitación que le tocó.  
  
Sora y mimi despertaron un poco después.  
  
"Sora.. ya con lo que pasó anoche.. es que creo que se me pasó la mano con la copa que me dio Yamato" dijo Mimi muy avergonzada.  
  
"No Mimi.. no te preocupes.." dijo la pelirroja muy colorada. "Creo que es buen plan.. solo que no debemos ser tan.. liberales" terminó de decir la colorina mientras buscaba su sostén en el piso.  
  
"Lo siento es que no.. sé.. es que nadie nunca me ha rechazado.. y que Koushiro me haya.. me haya" pero no podía terminar sin acabar de terminar en sollozos.  
  
"Sé exactamente como te sientes Mimi.." fueron las palabras de consuelo de Sora.  
  
Las dos chicas entonaron una antigua verdad muy extraña y a veces cierta. "¿Porque los chicos más guapos son Homosexuales?" dijeron las dos muy tristes y a punto de llorar.  
  
"Sin embargo creo no debí haber bebido el brebaje que me dio Yamato" dijo Mimi mientras se ruborizaba.  
"¿Brebaje?" fue la pregunta de Sora mientras miraba a su amiga.  
"Si un brebaje me dijo que era una especie de afrodisíaco que me ayudaría a conquistarlo" dijo Mimi mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
"Y ¿ahora culpas a un brebaje de lo que pasó anoche?" fueron las palabras de Sora.  
  
"No.. mira yo.. mmm espera... ya sé.. te lo tomas en la noche para que veas lo que yo te digo" fueron las palabras de Mimi mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
"Mmmm " fueron las palabras de sora.   
"Supuestamente se lo daría a Koushiro para despertarlo y atraerlo al buen camino" dijo Mimi mientras sora miraba la botella que le dio mimi. (Viagra 2000)  
  
"Es muy fuerte Sora" le recordó mimi mientras ella miraba el recipiente y una idea maquiavélica se formaba en sus mente.  
"Sé lo que estas pensando.. y es mejor que no lo hagas hasta que tengas a Yamato o Taichi a solas" dijo Mimi muy acalorada.  
  
"¿Sabes? esta muy informada de todo lo que pasa!" fueron las palabras de la colorina mientras mimi solamente sonreía.  
"Vamos si solo que hay parar la oreja y ver que escuchas" dijo mimi mientras un sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios.  
  
Del otro lado de la habitación.  
Yamato se había levantado y se sostenía la cabeza últimamente estaba teniendo muchas lagunas mentales y sus dolores de cabeza eran más intensos.  
  
Al ver a Joe durmiendo en la cama donde su hermano debería haber dormido, se preguntó en donde estaría y él salió de su cuarto para buscarlo.  
  
Takeru estaba en el cuarto de Koushiro.  
El chico lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo su piel cálida que le daba calor en esa mañana tan fría. El simple toque de Koushiro lo derretía.. Deseaba poder hacer algo más pero la sensación de como lo sostenía Koushiro era bastante intensa para él.  
  
Sin embargo a pesar de dormir con él sosteniéndolo de esa forma fue algo de lo más placentero para él. Sin embargo solo una cosa lo separaba de estar completamente en contacto con Koushiro y era su ropa interior del otro.  
  
Takeru solo sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de Koushiro. El pensaba que Koushiro se la había dejado puesta solamente para que no se sintiera forzado a hacer algo que no deseará hacer.  
  
Y por eso el chico disfruto enormemente la noche. Pensando lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo decidió que ya era tiempo de saber.. De sentir.. Con cuidado deslizó lo único que lo separaba de Koushiro .. lo único que impedía la consumación de todo.  
  
Takeru estaba bastante intrigado desde que había leído múltiples historias en Internet y visto cientos de videos pornos en sitios hardcore.  
  
Curiosamente lo más prohibido le despertaba el libido que latía en su interior. Cerró sus ojos cuando empezó a sentir el dolor inicial. Valientemente apretó sus labios para no emitir ningún sonido.  
  
Por su parte Koushiro estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños perturbadores que plagan la mente de los adolescentes. El tibio calor de la piel de Takeru le estaba excitando sin saber porque. Y todo eso se reflejó en sus sueños.  
  
Sin saberlo.. Empezó a hacerlo con Takeru sin saber que su sueño era parte verdad y parte sueño.  
  
Takeru lo besó en esos momento ocasionando que el sueño de Koushiro fuera más intenso y empezará la verdadera acción.  
  
Que culminó momentos después.  
Takeru derramaba lagrimas por sus mejillas.. y no sabía de si eran de..   
  
Dolor..  
Gozo..  
O Felicidad..  
  
Él siguió sosteniendo al pelirrojo tiempo después de que todo terminó. No deseaba que se fuera.. Querría que siguieran unidos como uno solo.. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y se durmió sin saber como su corazón sería roto en más de mil pedazos cuando despertará.  
  
Sora y mimi salieron de su habitación mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina para desayunar. Ellos vieron la nota de lo padres de Taichi y se sentaron a platicar sobre su mala suerte con los chicos.  
  
"Es increíble como los más guapos son gays" dijo Mimi mientras Sora solamente suspiraba.  
"Si.. ya ves el chasco que nos llevamos con Leonard Di Caprio" dijo ella mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas.  
  
  
  
Nota de Autor: Todas mis amigas concuerdan en que Leo es Gay.. a mi no me consta.. pero cuando les pregunté que artista consideraban Gay su nombre salió primero.  
  
  
  
"¿Y como fue que te enteraste de lo Koushiro y Takeru?" fueron las palabras de Sora muy intrigada.  
  
"Yamato me lo dijo.. que esa fue la razón del divorcio de sus padres.. un día sorprendieron a Takeru pasando la gran vida con un maestro del kinder" dijo Mimi muy turbada.  
  
"Pero eso es imposible.. un niño.. y de esa edad no puede tener relaciones homosexuales.. simplemente es contra la salud.. es imposible sin que lo lastimen" dijo Sora muy escandalizada.  
  
"Si yo también lo pensaba ,pero es que hay cosas que no concuerdan" dijo Mimi muy frustrada.  
"Si yo no me trago eso de Takeru y Piedmon.. ni con Pupetmon.. es que Takeru es muy chico.. y el nunca haría algo como eso" dijo sora muy afectada.  
  
"A mi se me hace que Yamato esta cubriéndolo por algo.." dijo Mimi mientras preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente.  
  
"Mmmm se me hace que Yamato le dijo a Takeru que era gay también para que no se sintiera cohibido el niño" dijo Sora muy sonriente de pronto.  
  
"Si se me hace lo más probable.." dijo Mimi mientras juntaba sus manos con las de sora.  
"Y con respecto a lo de anoche"  
"No digas más.. Tomaré esa cosa en la noche y si de veras me siento.. tan caliente como dices entonces te perdono" dijo la pelirroja. "Además es mejor estar abierta a estas cosas.. me extraña que no nos haya despertado nadie" dijo la pelirroja.  
  
"Vamos a ver la tele mientras se despiertan para luego seguir esquiando" dijo mimi mientras miraba a Sora.  
"Koushiro se ve mas fornido con toda esa ropa encima" dijo mimi sonriendo.  
"Yamato también"  
  
Y con el susodicho.  
Koushiro empezó a despertar  
Y lo primero que sintió fue el sabor acre en su garganta después de haber tomado esa medicina para prevenir el resfriado de Yamato. Estaba haciendo bastante frío en la habitación y la humedad estaba algo alta. Sin embargo al levantarse sintió como estaba desnudo.  
  
Y lo mas perturbante era que Takeru estaba abajo de él durmiendo y en un posición bastante explicita. Y no ayudó mucho el hecho de que ambos estaban unidos por su genital.  
  
Koushiro se separó con tal rapidez que se cayó al suelo mientras Takeru medio despertaba muy sonriente al ver Koushiro levantado. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios con mucha felicidad, y además buscando hacerlo de nuevo.  
  
Sin embargo fue más el asco que sintió Koushiro que él chico vomitó cuando la lengua de Takeru tocó la suya.  
  
"gaaaggg tu no te me acerques" dijo Koushiro mientras arrojaba fuera de si al chico el cual cayó sobre su retaguardia con bastante fuerza.   
  
Koushiro se sintió sucio en ese momento mientras se miraba todo el cuerpo. La mirada que le dio a Takeru fue de las mas venenosas que se pueden dar.  
  
Koushiro lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara. "Lárgate.. me das asco.. no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar.. si lo haces te mato" gritó con fuerza mientras su lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentirse sucio y degradado.  
  
Las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en lo ojos de Takeru mientras balbuceaba sin poder darse a entender.  
  
"Pero.. pero.. me dijiste que me amabas.." dijo entre sollozos entrecortados. "Me dijiste que me acostará contigo.. y anoche dejé que me amarás" dijo Takeru mientras sentía el dolor en su corazón. Como si fuera una daga de hielo clavada y cuyo frío quemante se esparcía por todo su pecho. y entonces Koushiro retorció la daga.  
  
"Largo" gritó mientras lo abría la puerta y lo pateó fuera de su habitación. Koushiro se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de allí como tormenta de verano. De rápida y sin dejar rastro..  
  
Takeru empezó a llorar tirado en el pasillo sin ropas que lo cubrieran sintiéndose indefenso y humillado por el ser que había amado y permitido.. El chico se sintió usado y desechado como una prostituta. Lloró en el pasillo sin importarle quien saliera y lo viera tirado allí.(No debía haber usado esa palabra.. pero en fin)  
  
Yamato salió de su habitación al oír el escándalo y vio a su hermano en el suelo, él levantó a Takeru con sus brazos y lo condujo a la habitación donde horas antes Takeru había conocido los placeres carnales. Solo para ser.. desechado como papel de baño.  
  
La jaqueca de Yamato había desaparecido solamente para ser reemplazada por una furia al ver su hermano en suelo.. con el estomago amoratado y sus mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. Takeru no era el niño que una vez fue.. ya no era pequeño y fácil de cargar.. era casi de la misma estatura de Yamato.  
  
"Me engaño Yamato.. como me decías que lo haría y no querría creerte.. me usó y luego me.." sus ojitos azules derramaban sus lagrimas que humedecían la pijama de Yamato. El joven cantante no supo como consolar a su hermano. pero lo sostuvo con fuerza. Hasta que se quedó dormido o inconsciente.  
  
Lo vistió con su pijama y lo puso en su cama. Y después salió de la habitación hecho una furia. Si alguna vez inspiró miedo.. fue en esta ocasión.. nisiquierea los darkmaster hubieran podido resistir la furia que llameaba por sus ojos azuales. Sora y Mimi estaban apenas conmocionadas con las cosas.. lo único que vieron fue como Yamato llevaba a su habitación a un Takeru histérico y desnudo.  
  
El verlo salir como furia de la naturaleza les activó el sentido común de que era mejor apartarse de su camino y no decir nada o entrometerse hasta que las cosas se calmarán o se supiera el motivo. Eso era lo más prudente pues la mirada en los ojos de Yamato eran claramente los de un asesino.  
  
Koushiro había salido de la casa con abrigos ligeros, pero no lo importó, el asco que sentía lo hizo doblarse para vomitar en la nieve. La sensación de asco en su estomago fue demasiada.. le revolvía el estomago.. como si tuviera un nido de ratas que se estuvieran peleando a muerte.  
  
"Yo no soy Gay" se dijo Koushiro mientras se revolvía los cabellos de su cabeza.  
Esa palabra había estado retumbando en su cabeza desde la vez en que Taichi lo besó en ese almacén. El pelirrojo estaba tratando de negar que todo eso había pasado.. El simplemente no podía creer que Takeru se hubiera metido en su habitación solamente para.. usarlo como un objeto sexual.. Satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas con él..  
  
"¿Que mis sentimientos no cuentan?" dijo muy dolido en su interior. Takeru jamás le había pedido permiso.. ni siquiera le había hablado de ternura u otras cosas.. siempre quería forzarlo.. y lo consiguió la noche anterior.. Tan rápido era todo lo que pasaba por su mente que no sintió a Yamato hasta que prácticamente lo tenía encima.  
  
El rubio lo pateó en la espalda aprovechando que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Acto seguido lo golpeó en la mejilla con el puño cerrado. Su saña por ver a su hermano hecho un desastroso manojo de nervios.. llorando y apunto de un colapso nervioso fue suficiente para atacar a Koushiro..   
  
Él no podía ser su amigo.. Los amigos no violaban a niños inocentes y después lo desechaban después de decirles que los amaban..  
  
"Maldito mentiros.. una vez que lo tuviste y. ya no te importó verdad" dijo Yamato mientras clavó su rodilla en la entrepierna de Koushiro y empezó a golpearlo en el estomago repetidas veces.  
  
Yamato querría acabarlo con sus propias manos y lo haría juntó sus manos sobre el cuello de Koushiro y lo empezó a apretar con fuerza, ira asesina recorría su cuerpo como se atrevía este remedo de chico el hacerle eso a su hermano menor al que querría mucho.  
  
"Yamato lo vas a matar" dijo Taichi al ver como Yamato estaba haciendo que la cara del pelirrojo se pusiera azul.  
  
"Déjame en paz" gritó Yamato mientras levantó un poco la cabeza de Koushiro y lo estrelló contra el suelo.  
  
"Yamato" dijo Taichi mientras se sujetaba el cabello con fuerza sin saber que hacer. El chico del valor en ese momento no sabía que hacer y se sentía tan indefenso como un preescolar, alguna hubiera podido saltar sobre Yamato y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.. pero ahora estaba por así decirlo sin.  
  
"Dame un buena razón para que no lo mate" dijo Yamato mientras hundía la cabeza de Koushiro en la nieve.  
  
"Yo lo amó" dijo Taichi mientras sus lagrimas lo traicionaban. El moreno se abalanzó contra el rubio y lo tomó de las manos. En un vano intento de recordar como se peleaba, tratando de parar esa escena que le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Su mejor amigo estaba atacando a al amor de su vida.  
  
"Por favor Yamato.. lo amó.. no lo mates" dijo Taichi llorando. Sin embargo eso no cautivó el corazón de Yamato, sino que acrecentó su odio hacia Koushiro. Si no hubiera sido por otra voz no hubiera reaccionado. Apartó con algo de cuidado a Taichi y levantó su puño en contra de Koushiro.  
  
"Yamato.. ¿Que estas haciendo?" gritó Takeru con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver el estado de Koushiro.  
  
"Lo vas a matar.. suéltalo.. suéltalo" gimió el chico mientras hacía que su hermano soltará a Koushiro, sujetando la mano con que se disponía a golpearlo.  
  
En cuanto Yamato lo soltó. Takeru se abalanzó hacia koushiro y lo estuvo palpando por todos lados mientras lloraba.  
  
"¿Que le hiciste yamato?" dijo Takeru en sollozos incontrolados al ver el estado de Koushiro. Sus pies descalzos y su pijama húmeda por haberse caído en la nieve anteriormente.. le daban un aspecto de desamparo total. Había corrido desde su habitación cuando vio lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo al pelirrojo.  
  
"Si sabes que lo amo.. ¿porque lo hiciste?" le gritó Takeru mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su amado.  
  
Taichi solo estaba escuchando todo sin saber que decir o hacer. Su mente había llegado a un punto en blanco  
  
"Por que él abusó de tu inocencia.. por eso" gritó yamato muy furioso al ver su hermano defendiendo a Koushiro, después de lo que le hizo.  
  
Las manos de Takeru pasaron por la cara de Koushiro mientras se empezaba a poner azul por el frío.  
  
"Te odio Yamato" le gritó muy enojado al ver Koushiro muy maltrecho. "Todo lo que yo quiero siempre me lo echas a perder" dijo mientras empezaba a temblar de rabia.  
  
"TE odio te odio" dijo Takeru mientras se lanzó hacia Yamato y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho con sus manos. Eran un esfuerzo realmente patético, como todas las personas histéricas los golpes de Takeru erraban el blanco o no llegaban con la fuerza deseada.  
  
El dolor de Yamato fue profundo al ver su hermano en su contra.. El lo abrazó mientras Takeru lo siguió golpeando con fuerza en el pecho antes de detenerse por completo, mientras gritaba con fuerza las palabras que se estaban grabando como si estuvieran al rojo vivo en su corazón. "Te odio"  
  
Sin embargo gracias al frío, finalmente había cobrado su precio y Takeru se desmayó por el frío y las presiones a las que se había sometido. Yamato lo levantó con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca rota y se lo llevó de allí sin decir ni media palabra.  
Sin embargo su rostro era una especie de mascara que no reflejaba emoción solamente asombro.  
  
Taichi levantó a Koushiro y se lo llevó en brazos de regreso hasta el tibio calor de la casa. Solamente que las cosas ya estaban caldeadas en el interior y listas para estallar.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios:.. mmm ¿les fue mejor en otro fic o en este? digo en la otra macrosaga dark a la que cambié las cosas pero que van por el mismo camino. Espero que les haya gustado. 


	16. Cuarto de hotel mi pesadilla

Diferentes caminos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 15.  
Cuarto de Hotel... mi pesadilla  
  
Okay este capitulo estará muy fuerte... demasiado fuerte.. me faltan uno o dos capitulo para terminar.. a ver que pasa en este episodio.. peligro demasiado yaoi.   
  
  
El apocalipse fue así como se llamó a la gran pelea cuando Taichi entró con Koushiro en sus brazos.  
  
Las cosas no pudieron ser mas enredadas. Las chicas contra Koushiro.. Tanto sora como Mimi andaban como las legendarias Furias o las míticas gorgonas.(Lean un diccionario para más información)  
  
"Koushiro es un depravado y un degenerado" dijeron las dos chicas mientras Hikari defendía a Takeru diciendo que era un alma pura y buena que no merecía ser abusado sexualmente por una persona cruel y sin sentimientos como lo era Koushiro.  
  
Taichi también participó en la pelea defendiendo a Koushiro diciendo que el era una persona muy buena y que jamás le habría hecho algo a Takeru.  
  
Yamato fue tuvo uno de los más erráticos comportamientos de su vida. A veces defendía a su hermano y a veces lo enlodaba. Pero Tanto Sora como Mimi habían oído con anterioridad las calumnias que había hecho a su hermano. Y francamente les extrañaba que Yamato hubiera estado protegiendo a su hermano..  
  
La situación era caótica todos peleando contra todos por algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si había pasado o no. Finalmente todos lo chicos estaba peleando para cuando pasó.. lo que debía pasar..  
  
Koushiro despertó momentos después..  
Lo primero que sintió fue el estomago como si fuera de chicle y lo peor eran los recuerdos.. De cómo Yamato lo empezó a golpear en la nieve. De cómo Taichi trataba de protegerlo y finalmente como Takeru llegó y..   
  
El chico se levantó y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el segundo piso y se lavó la cara. Los moretones empezaban a salir en su cara cuando vio su imagen en el espejo. Realmente nunca pensó que se aborrecería de su imagen en el espejo. Lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa y echarse en su cama y no levantarse jamás.  
  
Para el pobre chico bastante difícil era la llegada de la pubertad como para lidiar también con tendencias sexuales desviadas. Sus sentimientos estaba mezclados en un horrible cacofonía que le revolvía el estomago al pensar en como Takeru había entrado en la noche para abusar de él.  
  
Sin embargo en el fondo de su mente sabía que eso era algo de lo más ridículo..Takeru era dos años menor que él.. Las cosas no podían ser así.. si al menos no fuera cierto..  
  
Koushiro no podía sentirse más defraudado de una persona. Como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos..  
  
Siempre había considerado a Hikari y a Takeru como los niños mas lindos y nobles que había conocido. El saber que Takeru podía introducirse en al noche y desnudarlo para tener relaciones sexuales le producía un sentimiento de impotencia que no podía con él. Nadie le creería eso.. Takeur sería la victima indefensa mientras que él sería el violador despiadado.. Que abusaba de la inocencia de los pequeños.  
  
Así que Koushiro juntó sus pocas pertenencias y salió por la ventana de su cuarto sin que nadie lo viera. No querría que alguien lo llevará a la carccél.. al menos deseaba que su madre lo abrazará y le dijera que todo estaría bien.. Eso er alo que más deseaba en ese momento, tomó una vereda de un camino vecinal que había sido despejado dipuesto a salir por la carretera principal y hacer auto-stop hasta llegar a Tokyo.  
  
En pocas palabras. El chico pidió un aventón para salir de la zona montañosa y dirigirse a su casa en donde podría descansar   
  
Takeru por su parte había salido de casa momentos antes que él con la finalidad de salir de ese ambiente tan hostil y en donde al parecer no era apreciado. Le molestaba que hablarán de él y Koushiro como si fueran la pareja más vil del mundo.  
  
No podía entender como era posible que fuera tan cerrados.. él ya no era un niño pequeño. Había crecido lo suficiente como para poder elegir a quien amar.. Eso destrozaba su frágil corazón. Simplemente no deseaba estar en un lugar como ese en donde estaban hablando mal de su querido Koushiro. Así que había tomado la decisión de regresar a su casa. Sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia la carretera y de allí tomó el autobús que lo llevaría hasta Tokyo.  
  
Koushiro estaba afuera en la intemperie de clima de la montaña esperando que alguien pasará para llevarlo lejos de allí, no le importaba quien fuera.. solamente deseaba que nadie lo viera.  
  
Esperó un media hora antes de que un auto pasará por aquellos parajes desolados. En el auto venía un grupo de jóvenes extranjeros al parecer de algún lugar de asia.. el acento no era identificable. Pero amablemente le abrieron la puerta al pelirrojo y lo invitaron a pasar a la cálido confort del auto.  
  
Era un grupo de cuatro personas las cuales habían estado tomando bebidas embriagantes desde hacia unas horas. O al menos eso parecía. Uno de ellos le ofreció a Koushiro una botella de cerveza que no rechazó y tomó de su contenido mientras asentía amablemente. Esperaba que al menos eso le distrajera de lo que había pasado en él hotel.  
  
Ellos hablaban en chino.. cuyo dialecto no era conocido por Koushiro. Uno de ellos le sonrió de una manera que al chico le dio escalofríos. Poco después sintió la mano del mismo tipo en su pierna a la cual empezó a tocar en forma por demás. Provocativa..  
  
Koushiro empezó a tener miedo cuando la mano se dirigió hacia su entrepierna en donde lo frotó con vigor. Koushiro quitó la mano de ese sitio con rapidez. solamente para que la mano regresará con presteza al mismo sitio en donde lo tomó por sus genitales con fuerza.  
  
Koushiro gimió de dolor mientras oyó como los otros reían de la hazaña del tipo. El pelirrojo sintió el frío acero de una pistola en su cuello.  
  
"No hagas nada"  
  
Los otros solamente rieron un poco mientras dialogaban sobre algo que el chico no entendía.. pero le daba mala espina. Takeru había llegado a un poblado en donde el autobus terminaba su ruta. El chico rubio estaba en un restaurante junto a un hotel esperando el próximo autobus con rumbo a Tokyo..  
  
Takeru oyó sus celular sonar un rato y vio que era una llamada de Yamato. El chico apagó el aparato para no escuchar más al aparato. Su hermano lo había defraudado enormemente.. deseaba hablar con Koushiro y suplicarle su perdón.. pero no tenía le valor para hacerlo..  
  
Todavía estaba más molesto con su hermano, por haber difundido esos rumores tan extraños.. El nunca se había acostado con nadie.. Le repugnaban esas mentiras que su hermano estaba diciendo de él.. Y por eso no le extraño que Koushiro lo hubiera rechazado.. Si creía la mitad de lo que decía Yamato.. no sería imposible que lo odiará con esa intensidad  
  
¿Como podría fijarse el noble Koushiro en un chico que se prostituía con cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente? Por ese fue el mensaje que Yamato estaba trasmitiendo.. eso era lo que el estaba diciendo a todo el mundo..  
  
Después de un tomarse un refresco salió del restaurante. En ese momento vio como un grupo de personas llevaban a un pelirrojo hacia una habitación de Hotel. De no haber sido por el cabello. Takeru no se había dado cuenta de que era su querido Koushiro.  
  
El cual caminaba muy extraño y volteaba para todos lados, como buscando algo o mejor dicho esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. Ellos entraron a un cuarto del hotel Y Takeru los siguió hasta allí. Dispuesto a saber que pasaba.  
  
Adentro se oía forcejeos y voces en chino de las cuales él no entendían ni media palabra. solamente escuchaba que Koushiro decía que por favor no lo desvistieran..  
  
Y luego un gritó de dolor por parte de Koushiro.  
Takeru sintió una punzada en el pecho y abrió la puerta de improvisto.  
  
Era una escena que nunca podría olvidar. Su querido Koushiro estaba atado de manos a la cabecera de la cama.. sus pantalones estaban en el suelo.. junto con su ropa interior. Un pañuelo lo amordazaba e impedía gritar..  
  
Uno de los que estaba listo para violar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y lo estaban haciendo frente a sus ojos. Takeru hubiera gritado o se hubiera lanzado a un rescate que podría haberle costado unos buenos golpes y la vida.  
  
Pero uno de ellos le apuntó con un arma y con eso murió toda resistencia. Takeru ponderó las opciones que quedaban y más cuando los demás lo estaban viendo.. y sonriendo en actitud lasciva. Takeru supo que hacer.. tomó la decisión más difícil.. pero fue la única que podía garantizar que salieran con vida.. Los dos.. aunque Koushiro lo odiará de por vida..  
  
El chico rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego sonrió débilmente mientras juntaba valor para lo que iba a hacer.. Vio que los otros estaban viendo con lujuria.. Ciertamente el era bastante atractivo.. y al parecer estaban considerando en tener a los dos. Takeru sabía acerca de esto..   
  
Takeru tenía otros planes en mente para salvar a su amado Koushiro. El chico se llevó su mano al cierre de su pantalón y se lo desabrochó.. Lentamente se despojó de su chamarra mientras sus pantalones caían al suelo.  
  
Con rapidez se quitó su camisa y su ropa interior antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar. El chico estaba tratando de hacer uno de los bailes que había visto en internet.  
  
Sonrió al ver que estaba siendo el objeto de admiración por parte de los estaban en el cuarto. Excepto de Koushiro el cual lo veía con una mirada que partió el corazón de Takeru. Odio puro.. un veneno para el corazón del niño  
  
Takeru se acercó con cuidado al que estaba abusasando de Koushiro. El chico usó su experiencia en los videos XXX de internet para desviar la atención de el.. tomando con su mano el miembro erecto del tipo.  
  
Y lo estaba logrando.. solamente necesitaba hacer lo indecible.. Se acercó al tipo y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del sujeto mientras el otro lo tomaba por lo brazos y lo obligaba a recostarse a un lado de Koushiro.  
  
Takeru se concentró el él.. mientras sus manos trataban de quitarle la camisa al otro. El tipo sonrió y dejó que Takeru lo desnudará.. Takeru sentía asco por lo que estaba haciendo pero era mejor continuar. Todos estaba viéndolo a él.. no querrían nada que ver con Koushiro por el momento.  
  
Su madre le había dado consejos de que si alguna vez le pasaba algo como esto.. que no ofreciera resistencia.. porque era peor si lo hacía.. Sin embargo ella no le había dicho que sedujera a su atacante. Él sabía el porque de esa platica.. y era porque era demasiado atractivo para las personas..  
  
El otro tipo estaba impaciente por lo que empezó a penetrarlo por la fuerza. El chico tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor y solamente gimió para tratar de dar la impresión de experiencia.. Pero era un gemido indefinido. que la mayoría de los presente lo tomó como un gemido de placer.. Koushiro incluido.  
  
Su atacante Empezó a hacer el sexo de una manera mas rápida mientras Takeru gemía de dolor. Otro de los sujetos se acercó a Koushiro listo para abusarlo.  
  
Sin embargo Takeru escuchó como el pelirrojo se revolvía inquieto en a su lado y vio la causa. A pesar del asco que sintió tomó el pene del otro tipo con su mano.  
  
Se medio incorporó un poco y lo tomó con sus labios para evitar que abusará de Koushiro. Tratando de desviar la atención del sujeto. Los demás estaban excitados con lo que estaba haciendo Takeru y se olvidaron de Koushiro mientras lo miraban con lujuria.  
  
Finalmente los otros llegaron al climax.. Takeru querría llorar por la manera en como Koushiro lo estaba viendo en esos momentos. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo pues se le acercaron los otros dos.  
  
Takeru siguió con su acto mientras lo demás se divertían con el chico.   
  
Los pedofilos siguieron durante mucho tiempo mientras Takeru luchaba para complacerlos.. Cambiaron varias veces de poses.. Y finalmente Takeru tuvo que lidiar con una bastante dolorosa.. en donde los cuatro llegaron a su climax en su interior.  
  
Uno de ello estaba viendo a Koushiro con determinación. Y luego miró a Takeru.  
Finalmente sonrió.. y tomó la chico por la espalda. le habló a los otros y estos asintieron. Dos tomaron cada una de las piernas de Koushiro y las abrieron con rudeza. Mientras otro acariciaba el sexo de Takeru.  
  
El chico rubio se quedó helado al ver que era lo que esos tipos querrían que hiciera.. Lentamente acercaron el sexo de Takeru para que el mismo chico abusará de Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro trató de oponer resistencia pero no pudo.. Takeru cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como lo estaban guiando.   
  
Koushiro cerró sus ojos con fuerza y deseó que todo fuera un sueño.. pero no fue así..  
  
Takeru no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir la penetración inicial de Koushiro.. Pronto no necesitó que lo estuvieran guiando y él solo comenzó a tomar su propio ritmo. Hundido en la lujuria y frustración.  
  
Takeru tomo a Koushiro.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo.. solamente cuando subsistió su orgasmo el chico se recuperó.. Los otros se habían ido de allí.. El cuarto estaba solo.. había unos billetes en una de las mesas..   
  
No había nadie más..  
Takeru estaba respirando agitadamente encima de Koushiro cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían ido. Lo había logrado.. los había satisfecho.. y ellos habían dejado en paz a Koushiro. Sin embargo se sentía sucio y degradado sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos..  
  
El pelirrojo estaba desmayado mientras Takeru estaba despierto.  
Las cuales bañaron el pecho de Koushiro. Takeru simplemente se empezó a sentir mal.. muy mal.. al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que había hecho.. Para salvarlo.. Ahora koushiro creería jamás.. A los ojos de Koushiro era un cualquiera que se acostaba con todos..  
  
El asco fue bastante intenso.. Y él sintió las ganas de vomitar fue al baño. el chico no pudo evitar sentirse peor, de una manera que no podía compararse con la forma en como despertó en la mañana.  
  
cuando Koushiro lo había corrido de la habitación. Takeru empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras prendió al regadera y se quiso quitar el olor y las viscosidades que tenía por todo el cuerpo al bañarse. La sangre recorrió el piso de la ducha mientras el dolor era ardiente y agudo en su interior.  
  
Cuando recordó a Koushiro desmayado. El chico decidió hacerlo después.. fue corriendo y recogió su ropa la cual se la puso con rapidez.. no paró de derramar lagrimas mientras se vestía.. Takeru desató a Koushiro.. pero no terminó hacerlo.. Corrió para salir de la habitación.. A pesar del dolor y asco abordó un autobus que iba saliendo en ese momento de la terminal.   
  
Koushiro terminó de desatarse solo mientras sintió asco de sí mismo por ser tan tonto y dejar que todo eso pasará.. había fingido estar desmayado para que lo dejarán en paz. El tiempo en que Takeru estuvo encima de él fue interminable.. y lo peor era el olor que traía el chico..  
  
"¿Como pude dejar que Takeru me engañara de este modo?" se dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía su ropa. Si no fuera porque necesitaba el dinero para largarse de allí lo hubiera botado al patear la mesa.  
  
"Maldito" dijo mientras apretaba los dientes. "Lo hizo para tenerme.." se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba su puño sobre el dinero.  
  
En el autobus que se alejaba de allí.  
Takeru sentía asco de sí mismo al recordar todas las cosa que hizo en la habitación del hotel. Y lo peor era que Koushiro lo había visto.. Los rumores de Yamato lo había acabado de destruir.. Takeru cerró sus ojos al saber que Koushiro lo odiaría por siempre..  
  
"Soy un.. " el chico cerró sus ojos mientras sus lagrimas no dejaron de salir.  
  
Takeru llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. La contestadora telefonica estaba llena de mensajes.. sin embargo el chico estaba llorando. Su inocencia se había perdido de una manera dolorosa.  
  
El decidió que lo mejor era largarse de la ciudad.. No podría soportar... ya nada.. lo había perdido todo.  
  
Decidió escribir una carta para que no lo buscarán..  
Justo cuando terminó vio que tenía un correo..  
  
Takeru lo leyó mientras sentía como su corazón se helaba.  
  
En los años posteriores solamente recordaría las ultimas frases..  
  
"Un mundo al que perteneces.. toma tu digibytes.. entra en él"  
  
El chico obedeció y desapareció de su habitación y el mundo.  
  
Comentarios: Terminado esta terminado.. no creí poder sacarlo todo de un viaje pero lo logré.. Este es el final de esta parte de la serie.. Debido a problemas con la trama más adelante y así como lo hice en la macro sagas dark que hice.. Esta parte terminó porque la sigue parte de la hitoria es muy diferente a esta parte.. Cuando lo lean sabrán porque..  
  
Si esperaban sexo.. pues nones.. Eso lo tengo reservado para otro fic.. Finalmente voy a hacer un Lemon como se debe.. y así que preparense.. Y va a ser un lemon basado en mi fic. ¿Que tu esta haciendo que con él?.. en donde será tan fuerte que agradeceré el anonimato.. 


	17. Mi evolucion

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
  
Continuación de mi fic Caminos diferentes  
  
Capitulo 1.  
Mi evolución.  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en seis meses.  
El 21 de marzo del 2002 era una mañana apacible y un poco tranquila de no ser porque en el digimundo se estaba fraguando planes que pondrían en peligro a dos mundos.  
  
  
Koushiro caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.   
En cuestión de tiempo su reputación estaba por los suelos. Ser la ultima persona en ver a un niño que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No te convierte en asesino en sí, pero los chismes y las insinuaciones sí lo hacen.  
  
Taichi caminaba a su lado. A pesar de la edad. Taichi cursaba el mismo grado que Koushiro, mientras que los demás miembros del grupo de elegidos, iban en diferentes grados.  
  
Debido a un coagulo en el cerebro de Taichi.. El pobre pasó en recuperación un año.. un año que perdió en la escuela y que recuperó poco tiempo después.. Para poder entrar finalmente a la secundaria..   
  
Además era muy marcada el odio que se sentía hacia Koushiro, los grupos que lo rechazaban y odiaban a causa de Yamato eran muy numerosos. Públicamente Yamato lo acusó de ser el causante de la desaparición de su hermano menor, Takeru Takaishi. Sin embargo se había abstenido de decir más detalles para alivio de Koushiro.  
  
Básicamente Takeru fue elevado al papel de victima inocente.. mientras que Koushiro era un depravado pervertidor de menores. El resentimiento que guardaba koushiro hacia Yamato era evidente lo suficiente como para atacarlo por la vía legal aluyendo de la canciones de la banda de Yamato eran de él y destapando la adicción de esta a los estupefacientes.  
  
Yamato cambió de banda en cuando salió a la luz publica.. lógicamente él no consumía ninguna droga por lo que su reputación estaba intacta. Sin embargo su carrera estaba estancada.. El chico aludía que no se sentía con humor para cantar debido a la desaparición de su hermano menor.  
  
  
La multitud de cartas que le llegaban a Koushiro diciéndole cosas era impresionante. Era prácticamente el enemigo publico uno de los adolescentes. Taichi estaba preocupado por Koushiro porque ya mas de dos veces había estado a punto de ser golpeado por una multitud de estudiantes furiosos.  
  
Siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que se pudiera hacer. Pero la fuerza de la opinión pública y a la renuencia de Koushiro a decir, cuando y donde fue la ultima vez que vio al pequeño hermano de Yamato habían destruido su reputación de chico intachable.  
  
Koushiro prefería el silencio a nada más.. Además ¿Quien creerían a un chico de trece años que fue abusado por uno de once?.. pues la misma idea era tonta e inverosímil para la gran mayoría.  
  
Los escasos amigos de Koushiro dejaron de hablarle cohibidos por la presión del inmenso clubs de fans de Yamato los cuales lo acusaban de los problemas del Lobo solitario.  
  
Koushiro estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil en su vida y el cambio a la escuela de colorado hubiera servido para ayudarlo a salir de su depresión. De no ser por que las autoridades le prohibieron salir de la ciudad sin permiso, hasta que terminarán las averiguaciones.  
  
A Koushiro no le gustaba estar cerca de Taichi. Koushiro estaba muy molesto con todo el mundo y en especial con Takeru por haberlo...   
  
Koushiro aun se negaba a creer que eso había pasado en realidad.. eso no podía ser cierto.. era imposible.. Muchas noches trataba de no pensar en eso.. pero sus sueños estaban con eso tipos y con Takeru mirándolo de manera lasciva. Impotente para impedir que ellos..  
En su mente eso no había pasado.. nunca pasó y no merecía pensar en ello.  
  
  
  
Koushiro era una de las personas más bondadosa y amables que mucha gente había conocido. Sin embargo el cambio sufrido lo había hecho irreconocible a la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían anteriormente. Ahora era hosco y casi no hablaba con nadie.. su manera de ser era más arrogante.. siempre humillaba a las personas en los exámenes.. Hacia parecer a los demás estudiantes como retardados. y tenía una nueva tendencia a explotar cuando alguien le buscaba pleito.  
  
Esa era su manera de fastidiarlos a todos.. Fuera de eso él era bastante impopular.. y lo sería siendo de no ser porque Taichi siempre trataba de estar a su lado para evitar que le ocurrieran "incidentes"  
  
Sora no ayudaba en nada desde la ultima pelea que tuvieron los niños el grupo se dividió y al parecer la amistad entre ellos fue socavada por ese pleito.  
  
Mimi estaba en Estados Unidos.. Habían oído que sora le enviaba cartas todos los días y que al parecer Mimi había conocido a un chico en Nueva york.  
  
Joe era el más desconectado del grupo.. asumió la responsabilidad de todo lo que pasó.. y jamás se perdonó de lo que pasó en el refugio de la montaña. Algunas veces venía a visitar a Koushiro pero el otro ni siquiera le hablaba hasta que estaban solos.  
  
Lo cual ponía celoso a Taichi al ver a Koushiro tan abierto con Joe. Sin embargo no podía culparlo. Koushiro le había dicho que detestaba a la personas Gays.   
  
Sin embargo debido a que lo conocía desde hace tiempo lo toleraba con cierta suspicacia. Lo suficiente como para permitirle tocarlo en los hombros. siempre y cuando no intentará abrazarlo o intentará seducirlo.  
  
Taichi aun lo amaba lo suficiente como para conformarse con migajas de su cariño. Su misma hermana lo había considerado como un estúpido sin remedio en sus propias palabras.  
  
Sin embargo al parecer Koushiro lo estimaba bastante. una vez que estaban platicando lo vio sonreír como no lo había hecho en seis meses desde que todo había empezado. Y fue por una broma que había hecho. La vida era extraña pero Taichi se estaba acostumbrado al hecho de nunca poder ser correspondido por Koushiro. Solemante podía desear su felicidad.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo un día mientras caminaban por el pasillo con rumbo a la escuela.   
  
"Taichi.. yoo.. deseó hablarte" dijo Koushiro mientras se detenía en el pasillo.  
"Durante estos meses has sido mi único amigo, desde que entré a la escuela.. y yo te lo agradezco mucho" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
"Durante todo este tiempo no me has preguntado que pasó cuando desaparecí" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi se acercaba al pelirrojo.  
  
"No lo pregunté porque consideré que.. no querrías decírmelo" dijo Taichi mientras Koushiro se mordió el labio inferior.  
"Y la verdad esque ya no puedo aguantar más. Taichi.. Yo.. Yo.. fui la ultima persona en ver a Takeru.. sí.. el me.. él me.." Sus ojos estaban lagrimeando un poco por la revelación que estaba a punto de hacer.. pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una señal de alarma en su bolsillo.  
  
Taichi extrajo de su pantalón su digibyte el cual mostraba un señal de advertencia y sin más ni más Taichi desapareció envuelto en una luz ante los ojos de Koushiro el cual miró como su amigo desaparecía frente a sus ojos.  
  
Del otro lado de la barrera dimensional del digimundo.  
  
Taichi encontró a Agumon tirado en el suelo visiblemente lastimado.  
"¿Que te pasó?" peguntó al ver el estado del saurio en sus manos.  
"Es muy fuerte" dijo Taichi mientras sostenía a su amigo.  
"Un tipo que se hace llamar el Emperador de los Digimons" dijo Agumon mientras alguien lo acechaba en las sombras.  
  
"Rindete y no te haré daño" dijo una voz cruel de un adolescente de al menos 15 años.  
El vestía un traje azul oscuro con dos espadas formando un X en su espalda. Una mascara que recordaba la de piedmon impedía que se le viera el rostro. Taichi palideció al verlo.. por un momento hubiera jurado que era piedmon, el lo que lo veía directo a los ojos.  
  
En otro lado del mundo. Koushiro luchaba por llegar a una computadora y fue a la escuela primaria para revisar a Hikari. Y fue cuando una luz lo envolvió y desapareció de la faz de la tierra antes los ojos asombrados de Hikari.  
  
Koushiro reapareció en una especie de templo. El cual estaba al parecer en muy buen estado. Lo que le llamó la atención fue una especie de huevos que tenían grabados los emblemas del amor y el conocimiento.  
  
Koushiro se acercó al que tenía el emblema del conocimiento y lo tocó. Un luz salió el objeto y se salió del templo. La luz cruzó la dimensiones y se dividió en tres pequeños resplandores que acabaron en las manos de tres niños.  
  
Un chico en el barrio de Tamachi miraba por su computadora con interés las situación. Él sonrió con malicia mientras su cabello azul oscuro cayó sobre su rostro.  
  
"Pronto verás hermano mío" dijo con crueldad.  
  
Koushiro en el templo en donde estaba se empezó a sentir inquieto al sentir como alguien lo observaba en las sombras del templo.  
  
Continuará...  
Comentarios: Debido a que la historia de caminos diferentes da un pequeño giro en esta altura es ilógico que se siga llamando Caminos diferentes. Dedicado a mi amiga Mi_koushiro_yamato a la que le gustó la idea de este fic.  
Nos vemos. 


	18. Un nuevo enemigo ¿o son dos?

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 2.  
Un nuevo enemigo... ¿O son más?  
  
Tai se quedó frente a joven algo mayor que él.. al parecer de la misma edad que Joe y que lo miraba directo a los ojos.  
  
"Vaya.. vaya.. así que tenemos al líder de los niños elegidos" dijo mientras caminaba rodeandolo con mucho interés.  
  
"¿Quien eres tú?" preguntó mientras miraba al joven frente a él.  
"Un despreciado por tu grupo" dijo mientras lo miraba con cierto desdén.  
  
"Soy muy superior a tí.. y sin embargo fuiste elegido por encima de mí" dijo desenvainaba una de sus espadas.  
"Bueno siempre puedo cortar desde la raíz todos mis problemas" dijo mientras hizo un intento de avanzar.  
  
Koushiro por su parte miraba los huevos que estaban frente a él.. ya había tratado de levantarlos en repetidas ocasiones.. pero simplemente era muy pesados. Como si algo lo mantuviera en el pedestal  
  
"Intruso" se oyó un voz electrónica y Koushiro volteó para verse frente a frente con Andromon el cual lo observaba.  
  
"Andromon que susto me diste" dijo Koushiro al verlo.  
Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al abrirse la compuerta del pecho de andromon.  
  
"Mísiles ataquen"   
El ataque de los mísiles se dirigió hacia Koushiro el cual estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.  
  
Una súbita linea azulada se vió en los mísiles antes de que estos cayeran al suelo partidos a la mitad.  
"Vete andromon" se oyó una voz algo fría.  
  
De las sombras del templo salió un chico casi de la misma estatura que Koushiro.  
  
Sus ropas eran negras, un pantalon azul marino oscuro junto con una camisa del mismo color. El chico traía una armadura negra encima de su ropa. Guantes de metal junto con botas del mismo material. En su pecho había un placa que protegía sus órganos vitales de ataques mortales. Su casco se parecía al casco de andromon con los mismas proporciones y amplios visores.  
  
A través del cristal claro de color violeta se vieron unos ojos negros. Una capa amplia de color negro muy vistosa lo cubría.  
  
En su mano traía una especie de vara. El chico se acercó hacia Koushiro y con su vara tocó el mentón de Koushiro haciendolo que lo mirará a los ojos.  
  
"MMmm creo que te conozco" dijo mientras un meramon se asomó por el templo.  
"Amo hay dos intrusos en el sector dos de la isla file.. uno de ellos es su enemigo" dijo meramon mientras el chico soltó el mentón de koushiro.  
  
"No sé como has llegado a mis dominios.. pero estas advertido de que estarás en peligro si vienes de nuevo" dijo mientras lo sostuvo del cuello con su mano en un movimiento rápido.  
  
"Soy muy fuerte.. nadie me vencerá.. me oyes" le dijo al oído mientras lo soltó con delicadeza. "He oído que eres el anterior niño del conocimiento.. únete a mí.. y gobernarás sobre todos aquellos que conquistemos" le dijo antes marcharse su mano rozó la mejilla de Koushiro suavemente.  
  
Segundos después una luz brotó de un televisor que apareció de pronto y cuatros niños salieron de allí.  
  
"Ahh tú" dijo hikari con desdén antes de agarrarlo por las solapas de su saco. "¿Donde esta mi hermano?" dijo mientras los chicos vieron los huevos.  
  
"¿Que es esto?" dijo Davis mientras se acercó al que tenía el emblema del conocimiento y trató de levantarlo. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo al ser mas pesado de lo que él pensaba.  
  
"Esta muy pesado" dijo mientras miyako se acercó al que estaba al lado. ella hizo fuerzas pero el huevo salió de allí con si no pesará nada.  
  
"Increíble" dijo el más pequeño al ver la luz de donde apareció un digimon ave que fue hasta Yolei.  
"Hola mi nombre es Hawkmon"  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
Taichi estaba siendo golpeado por el chico con la espada.  
  
"Así que este chico es el poderoso Taichi.." se burló del estado de Taichi. "No me impresionas" dijo mientras trató de golpearlo con su espada en la cabeza.  
  
Sin embargo un látigo de energía se enrrolló en su espada.  
"Te advertí que te alejarás de mis dominios" dijo el otro chico.  
  
"Eres una molestia" dijo mientras liberaba su espada al sacar la otra y cortar la linea de energía.  
  
"Debo volver mostrate quien manda en la isla file" dijo el chico mientras su latigo serpenteó en el aire antes de trasformarse en una espada.  
  
"No me asustas" dijo mientras se lanzó contra el chico.  
Sin embargo una llamarada salió de improvisto.  
"Nadie dañará al amo" dijo Meramon mientras se interponía entre los dos.  
  
Andromon apareció también.  
"Bueno veo que me superas en numero" dijo mientras dio un paso atrás.  
"Pero apenas he empezado a expandir mi imperio" dijo mientras salió de entre los arbusto un kuwakamon.  
  
"Fuera de mis dominios" dijo mientras miraba desafiante al otro.  
  
"Por el momento son tuyos.. pero ¿podrás mantenerlo así?" dijo con risa burlona y se fue volando de allí.  
  
Taichi respiró con tranquilidad mientras miraba los rasguños que le hizo el otro a su ropa.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo mientras el otro se le acercó a paso rápido.  
  
Fue un momento único. El chico posó la punta de su pie izquierdo en el suelo y giró con su cuerpo sobre la punta que ahora era un eje. Al hacerlo replegó sus brazos hacia una posición defensiba mientras su pierna derecha se empezó a elevar más y más.  
  
Hasta que se conectó con fuerza en la quijada de Taichi.  
El golpe fue muy fuerte he hizo que Taichi viera todo rojo por unos instantes mientras sintió sus pies como de gelatina.  
  
Trastabilló y cayó al suelo. El moreno pudo poner sus manos para evitar golpearse con el suelo.  
  
El otro chico no perdió tiempo y lo pateó en el estomago con fuerza. Con el impulso Taichi rodó unos metros.   
El dolor en su estomago y su quijada era muy intenso.  
  
Taichi sentía morir por el dolor tan intenso que taladraba su cabeza. Era tan fuerte que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos sin que lo notará.  
  
El chico se acercó hacia Taichi y con saña lo empezó a patear con fuerza en diversas partes del cuerpo.  
  
Por ultimo le dio una patada a la cara mandándolo hacia atrás. El chico sacó su vara una vez más y con movimiento serpenteante se trasformó en una espada de energía.  
  
"Sin ti.. las cosas serán más fáciles" dijo mientras pasaba el filo por los cabellos de Taichi.. cortándolos un modo extraño.  
  
"Déjalo" se oyó la voz de gatomon.  
  
La felina dio un salto que hizo gala de su gracia felina. Sin embargo ella fue recibida por un golpe en la mandó hacia un árbol cercano.  
  
"Creo que veré si es cierto que hay más de cien forma de desollar un gato" dijo mientras la tomaba de la cola.  
  
"ahhh El famoso Gatomon de Hikari la niña de la luz" dijo mientras le retorció la cola hasta llegar hasta el anillo mágico en la punta de la cola de gatomon.  
  
"Bonito adorno.. sería una lástima que se desintegrará cuando te mate" dijo mientras se lo quitaba de la cola.  
  
"Suelta a ese gato" se oyó la voz de Davis y junto con él venían los demás.  
  
"Vaya.. más niños elegidos" dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento los nuevos.  
  
El entrecerró sus ojos vio como los digimons tenía los emblemas del amor y conocimiento.  
  
"¿Así que ahora van a reemplazar a los antiguos elegidos?" dijo mientras notó la mirada de resentimiento que había en los ojos de Koushiro ante esas revelación.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Davis un poco incrédulo.  
  
"Tú" se oyó otra voz a espaldas del chico.  
"Sentimos llegar tarde" dijo Joe un poco molesto.  
Yamato y Sora no dijeron nada, solamente se quedaron viendo a Taichi en suelo muy maltrecho.  
  
"Vaya.. así que estoy rodeado" dijo cínicamente mientras su espada desapareció y se acomodaba la vara en su cinto. "Les daré este día chicos.." dijo en tono de burla.  
  
"No irás a ningún lado hasta que respondas a nuestra preguntas" dijo Yamato mientras lo agarró del cuello de su capa. "Vaya.. el caballero en su brillante armadura viene al rescate" dijo el chico mientras su mirada se centró en los ojos de Yamato.  
  
"¿Como esta tu hermano?" dijo mientras reprimía una sonrisa. "ohh.. ya recuerdo.. tu dulce e inocente hermano.. que fue pervertido por uno de tus amigos.. no pudiste protegerlo a él.. ni mucho menos podrás proteger a nadie" dijo mientras la ira en yamato creció.  
  
Un ira asesina.  
Pero el chico puso su mano en las muñecas de Yamato y presionó unos huesos y nervios con fuerza. Yamato lo soltó involuntariamente. El chico usó su antebrazo y golpeó a Yamato en el cuello con fuerza y fue estrellarlo a un árbol.  
  
"Les doy una hora para se larguen de mis dominios.." dijo mientras presionó con fuerza la cubierta de metal que protegía su brazo contra el cuello de Yamato.  
  
"De lo contrario.. os mataré uno a uno" dijo antes saltar hacia un árbol. con un silbido apareció Unimon.  
El chico lo montó y les apuntó con su vara.  
"La isla file es mía.. y todo lo que en ella esté" dijo mientras los niños los miraba con incredulidad.  
  
"Si alguno de ustedes aparecé en mis dominios ..será mi esclavo o lo mataré" dijo mientras se alejaba de allí.  
  
Los niños se pudieron mover cuando el chico se alejo.  
"Me paralizó su mirada" dijo Sora mientras Joe asintió.  
"Tai" dijo Hikari mientras Koushiro y Daisuke se acercaron hasta donde estaba el pobre de Taichi.  
  
"Debemos llevarlo hasta un hospital" dijo Joe mientras lo cargaba junto con Yamato.  
  
La furia que ardía en las entrañas de yamato era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera.. pero eso no intimidó al chico. Y eso asustó mucho a los demás  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal? hay dos personas en el digimundo que al parecer quieren controlarlo.. no una.. sino dos al mismo tiempo.. 


	19. Ofertas

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Ofertas..  
  
  
Taichi ingresó al hospital de urgencia.  
  
Los chicos están afuera de la sala de espera preguntándose que pasaba en el quirófano. hikari estaba llorando. "Se va a morir.. el maldito lo golpeó en la cabeza" dijo llorando mientras Daisuke la sostenía.  
  
"Valor Hikari" dijo Davis mientras la sostenía.  
Yamato se había ido a otro lugar. estaba sumamente molesto.. y el estar allí lo hacia querer reventar a Koushiro en el pasillo.  
  
El estado de Taichi era delicado ya de por sí por la lesión que tenía en la cabeza.. los doctores temía que no sobreviviera.  
  
"Creo que las próximas 48 horas nos dirán más" dijo el doctor que salió de allí.  
  
Los niños elegidos regresaron a sus casa. Hikari le gritó a Koushiro que todo era su culpa. Que su hermano siempre lo había protegido a pesar de ser un criminal responsable de la desaparición de takeru y de su abuso..  
  
Koushiro se quedó callado hasta que llegó a su casa.  
Se fue directo a su cuarto en donde se echó en su cama para llorar.  
Le dolió todos los reproches que le hicieron sus amigos.. las miradas de odio de Yamato.  
  
Si odiaba Takeru por lo que le hizo.. le robó no solo su inocencia.. sino también le robó el respeto que tenía antes.. Koushiro se preguntó que tan bajo podría caer gracias a Takeru.  
  
"Toda la culpa es de él" dijo en voz baja mientras lloraba.. Como todas las noches el chico se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y despertaba en la madrugada y no podía dormir.  
  
En la mañana siguiente se levantó y se cambió para ir a la escuela.  
"Hijo.. sé que no.. has querido decirnos que pasó.. pero hay algo que te esta molestado.. Koushiro.. aquí estamos" dijo su madre mientras lo miraba con dolor como su hijo salía por la puerta.  
  
Ella se acercó a la puerta y se recargó un rato. No fue sino hasta minutos después que oyó como su hijo se alejaba que ella rompió a llorar.  
  
Ella sabía que su hijo se estaba debatiendo en la angustia y no sabía como ayudarlo.  
  
Koushiro caminó hasta las escuela en donde las horas se le hicieron eternas y aburridas. Fue uno de los últimos en salir del salón cuando se anunció el receso.  
  
"Allí viene" dijo un joven mientras preparaba sus puños.  
"Yamato nos dio dinero para que lo golpeemos" dijo de los chicos.  
"Olvida el dinero.. tengo un hermano.. y si alguien le hiciera lo que nos contó yamato.. lo mataría con mis propias manos" dijo otro chico.  
"Mi hermana me lo agradecerá mucho.. con tal de que ese vuelva a cantar" dijo otro, mientras uno de ellos jaló a Koushiro hasta una parte de la escuela que nadie visitaba a esas horas.  
  
"¿Que quieren?" gritó koushiro muy enojado al ser separado del resto de las personas. A pesar del enojo que parecía irradiar estaba terriblemente asustado de que lo mismo que le pasó antes se repitiera.  
  
"Esto es algo personal" dijo uno de los chico mientras lo golpeó en la cara.  
"No queremos a los de clase dentro de la escuela" dijo otro mientras lo pateaba en el estomago. con la fuerza de esa patada Koushiro cayó al suelo  
"Lárgate de esta escuela maldito fenómeno" dijo otro mientras lo pateó en el pómulo izquierdo.  
  
"Creo que debemos darle donde le duele" dijo otro mientras pisó con fuerza la mano de Koushiro.  
"Ahh las manos.. él no dijo que se las rompiéramos" dijo otro de los que estaba allí.  
"Cierto" dijo él no dijo que si era posible que le rompiéramos todos lo huesos de las manos para que nunca vuelva a tocar a otro niño.  
  
"Vaya así son siete personas contra una sola" dijo una voz gélida. "Me gusta... así será algo parejo" dijo mientras salió de entre las sombras.  
  
Koushiro reconoció al tipo que golpeó a Taichi en el digimundo.. el que casi lo dejó al borde de la muerte.  
  
"Denme tod9o lo que tienen.. necesito hacer algo de ejercicio" dijo con arrogancia. El mismo traje que usaba en el digimundo estaba cubriéndolo.  
  
"Vaya un payaso disfrazado" dijo uno de los que estaban golpeando a Koushiro.  
"No me gustan esas cosas de metal que trae encima"  
"Vamos con tanto peso no se podrá mover con facilidad"  
"Es cierto.. lo podremos sacar de esa armadura"  
  
"Tontos" fue lo único que dijo antes lanzarse al frente a una velocidad increíble para un chico de su edad y sobretodo con el peso que cargaba encima.  
  
Un golpe con canto de la mano golpeó al primero en la nariz. Rompiéndosela.. el sangrado fue bastante abundante.  
  
Sin interrumpir su propio paso.. el chico le dio un patada lateral en costado otro de los atacantes de Koushiro. El doblar de las costillas con el tremendo impacto del metal contra huesos fue acompañado con un crujido.  
  
Sin embargo no terminó allí la cosa. el chico aprovechó el impulso para conectar una patada girando su cuerpo para usar la otra pierna. Y golpear a otro en el plexo solar con fuerza. mientras bajada su otra pierna al suelo y recuperaba una pose de pelea, digna de bruce lee.  
  
"Les doy esta oportunidad para irse de aquí o enfrente las consecuencias" dijo mientras los otros estaba gimiendo del dolor en el piso.  
  
Esta Vez sacó su vara el cinto en donde estaba guardada.  
"Porque sino me voy a poner rudo" dijo golpeó un casillero abollando la cubierta de metal.  
  
Los chicos se aterrorizaron por la mirada que les lanzó en ese momento. ellos mas tarde juraron que sus ojos brillaron de color rojo.  
  
"Será mejor que me encargue de la alimaña en persona" dijo mientras guardaba su vara de nuevo en su cinturón.  
  
"¿Porque?" dijo Koushiro desde el suelo.  
El chico se arrodillo y levantó el mentón de Koushiro para verlo a los ojos.  
  
"Eres muy importante.. muy valioso para que mueras.. tus conocimientos en el digimundo me serían de gran ayuda" dijo mientras soltaba su mentón. Koushiro hubiera jurado que vio algo de compasión en su mirada.. pero fue reemplazada por una ira repentina.  
  
"Si te unes a mi lado.. tendrías muchos beneficios que esta mugrosa escuela jamás podría ofrecerte" dijo mientras miraba a uno de los que estaba tirado en el suelo. "Pero se me hace tarde y debo arreglar un problemita con cierta persona" dijo mientras salió del pasillo con rumbo al patio.  
  
  
Yamato Ishida esta en otro lado del patio sonreía maliciosamente.   
"A estas horas ya deben estar dándole su merecido" dijo con gran desdén en su voz.  
  
"Siempre te escudaste detrás de Taichi.. por respeto a su enfermedad no te ataqué antes.. pero como he deseado hacerlo después de destruiste y abusaste de mi hermano" dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos.  
  
"Si hay algo que aprendí en la farándula es que uno nunca hace el trabajo sucio" dijo yamato mientras buscaba un manojo de billetes en su bolsa.  
  
"Con esto ellos.. lo dejarán como debe de estar.." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por murmullos de asombro y risitas que escuchó a su alrededor.  
"Yamato Ishida.. el niño de la amistad.. planeando como golpear a uno de sus camaradas.." oyó una voz familiar a un lado de él.  
  
Frente a él estaba el tipo que l dio la golpiza a Taichi el día de ayer.   
Fue una patada rápida la cual le dio en la mano en donde tenía el dinero. Yamato apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al movimiento.   
  
"¿Sabes? tu eres el segundo y el ultimo en mi lista" dijo mientras se acercó y lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó contra el piso.  
  
Yamato sintió el dolor en su espalda al azotar contra al piso.   
"Tsk tsk tsk.. yamato la estrella de rock" dijo el chico mientras saca su vara. "Tienes tantos fans" dijo mientras la punta de su vara brilló y una cuerda larga y brillosa les pareció a todos los presentes que salía de la punta.  
  
No perdió el tiempo y chasqueó el látigo a su alrededor. Golpeando a los que se habían acercado para detener la pelea.  
  
El golpe contra la piel de los ellos les sacó sangre en abundancia.  
"Sabes Yamato.. este látigo fue diseñado para lastimar incluso la piel metalica de andromon" dijo mientras replegaba la cuerda energetica a la vara.  
  
"Pero prefiero usar el método directo contigo" dijo mientras yamato juntó tierra en su manos y se la lanzó a la cara.  
  
"No me asustas.. además es inútil debido a mi casco" dijo mientras Yamato lanzó un golpe directo a la parte de la cara del chico que estaba desprotegida.  
Sin embargo su puño fue atrapado por la mano del chico.  
"Tsk.. eres un tonto.. por acercarte tanto" dijo mientras con una velocidad sorprendente le clavó dos dedos de su mano libre en la traquea de Yamato.  
  
"Disfruta tu silencio.. cantante de pacotilla.. nunca me han gustado tus canciones" dijo mientras Yamato se llevo las manos a su garganta.  
"No solo quita el aliento.. sino que también lastima las cuerdas vocales" dijo el chico mientras pateó con fuerza el rostro de Yamato.  
  
Muchas personas ya se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos para detener al chico que estaba lastimando a Yamato.  
  
Sin embargo una serie de disparos en suelo cercano a ellos los hizo retroceder.   
"Un paso más y los dejaremos llenos de balas" dijo el chico mientras volteó a ver a yamato, el cual vio uno de los mísiles de andromon flotando en el aire con una ametralladora en su parte frontal.  
  
La cara del chico se trasformó enormemente al verlo, su pie se levantó con rapidez y pateó la mano derecha de Yamato, al verla en el suelo la pisó con fuerza con su bota de acero.  
  
Yamato no pudo articular un gemido con su garganta.. pero el sonido de los huesos rotos fue atronador. Se oyó como ramas quebrándose.  
  
"Ojo por ojo.. mendigo despojo de humanidad" dijo mientras su látigo serpenteó una vez hacia la multitud atrapando a Sora.  
  
La facilidad con que la atrajo hacia él fue impresionante.  
"No sabes los mucho que disfrutaré esto.. ya jamás escucharé tus palabras llenas de veneno" dijo mientras golpeó con la punta de su dedo la garganta de Sora.  
  
Y luego la soltó para que cayera a los pies de Yamato.  
"Creo que es hora de irme.. yamato-kun.. pero antes ya es hora de que tus fans vean tu verdadero yo" dijo mientras le látigo serpenteó hacia Yamato desgarrándolo.  
  
Un polvo blanco cayó a tierra y flotó en al aire.  
"Nos veremos después.. traficante" dijo mientras Sora y Yamato vieron el digibyte que estaba en el cinto del chico. "Puerta ábrete" dijo mientras dio un salto hacia la valla metálica de la escuela. Y de allí despareció como si disolviera en el aire.  
  
El director y varios maestros se acercaron a Yamato.  
  
"Es eso lo que yo creo" dijo uno de los maestros.  
"Parece droga"  
"ES droga" dijo una maestra al ver los billetes en el suelo.  
"No puede ser que yamato Ishida venda droga en nuestra escuela" dijo el director.  
"La policía vienen en camino y lo mismo que la ambulancia"  
  
Koushiro esta golpeado y descansando en una banca cercana. Viendo todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de minutos. algo de todo eso le resultó escalofriante y a la vez verdaderamente disfrutó ver como Yamato el que le hizo la vida imposible estaba en el suelo mientras la ambulancia venía por él.  
  
  
Apartamento de los Izumi.  
Unas figura se escurrió hasta la puerta del apartamento.  
"Abre la puerta.. no hay nadie"  
"Si amo"  
Con facilidad sorprendente la puerta cedió ante una mano acerada que rompió la cerradura.  
  
El mismo chico que media hora antes había dado un espectáculo en la escuela estaba en el apartamento de la familia Izumi.  
  
"Destroza un poco el lugar.. solo los muebles.. " dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Koushiro al cual reconoció por el letrero.  
"Si aquí debe de estar" dijo mientras entró a la habitación.  
Empezó buscar con mucho interes.. tiró los estantes con libros y vio los paquetes con los cds.. Y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba una laptop escondida detrás del escritorio.  
  
"Si.. aqui esta" dijo mientras sacó una especie de cable que unió a caja metalica.  
"Muy bien descargaré lo programas a mi base de datos" dijo mientras esperó hasta que los archivos fueron trasferidos.  
  
El chico salió de la habitación y luego vio a su compañero metalico. "ES hora de irnos" dijo mientras le hizo una señas a Andromon.  
  
"Ese edificio de allí.. la segunda ventana de la derecha a partir de la pared lateral. Ese es tu blanco.. el segundo es al norte.. justo enfrente.." dijo mientras andromon miraba los dos blancos.  
  
"No hay presencia de humanos en esos lugares" dijó mientras el otro solo sonrió.  
"Por supuesto.. destruye esos departamentos" dijo mientras la compuerta del pecho de andromon se abrió.  
"Mísiles ataquen"  
  
Los mísiles siguieron la trayectorias trazadas por el chico y se estrellaron en los apartamentos.  
"Adios casas.. espero que la familia Yagami encuentré donde vivir después de esto" dijo el chico mientras miraba el segundo departamento en llamas.  
  
"Muy bien yama.. no hay nada que pueda ayudarte ahora.. tu carrera de cantante ha sido destruida.. tu reputación esta por lo suelos.. y demás.. si sigues entrometiéndote en mi camino.. no dudaré en matarte" dijo mientras los dos abandonaban el departamento.  
  
"Ya me las arreglaré con los reemplazos.. les enseñaré que no tienen lo necesario.. " dijo mientras los dos desaparecían en el pasillo.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Je je je.. les dije que la trama de este era muy diferente al de caminos diferentes.. 


	20. retorno

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Retorno.  
  
Las noticias fueron esparcidas como si fueran arena en un de las grandes tormentas en el desierto del Sahara.  
  
Yamato Ishida un traficante.  
Esa fue la noticia en los periódicos y en los noticieros. La sola noticia fue esparcida como si fuera la gran noticia.  
  
Debido a su éxito en la farándula. Yamato Ishida era considera una gran promesa del mundo de la música. el escándalo en que se vio envuelto su banda fue muy sonado. Y se sospechó que el tenía algo que ver todo eso.. Sin embargo no se le pudo comprobar nada hasta ahora.  
  
Yamato estaba en el hospital..  
"Doctor ¿cuando podré hablar de nuevo?" dijo con voz débil y rasposa mientras miraba como el doctor examinaba su garganta.  
  
"Te dañaron las cuerdas vocales.. y no es solo las cuerdas vocales.. el interior de tu traquea... es como si hubiera sido abrasado por electricidad.. tiene quemaduras internas"  
"¿Como es posible eso?"  
"No lo sé.. no me preguntes"  
"¿Y mi mano?"  
"Fracturada.. limpiamente.. sanará en dos meses"  
"Tanto"  
"Es muy seria"  
"Perfecto.."  
  
Yamato cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba en la cama. Estaba en arresto.. sin embargo podía estar en el hospital por el momento.  
  
"Las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como las he planeado" dijo en voz normal. El doctor solo asintió mientras sonreía un poco.  
  
"Si un poco de descanso.. para liberarte del Stress" dijo el doctor mientras revisaba su bloc. "No eres el primero ni el ultimo en crear un escándalo para aumentar su popularidad" dijo mientras Sora simplemente estaba sonriendo.  
  
"Bueno en este momento tu admiradoras han de estar muy preocupadas por tu salud" dijo mientras sonreía muy divertida.  
  
"He oído que se están reuniendo afuera del hospital" dijo el doctor mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
"Bueno una vez que encuentre que el polvo blanco no es mas que talco de noche.. no podrán detenerme por más tiempo" dijo Yamato mientras revisaba su mano.  
  
"Bueno con esto tengo un buena excusa para no tocar y no perderé mi popularidad" dijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba los gritos de su fans.  
  
El chico solamente miró por la ventana y vio las pancartas con su nombre escrito. "YAMATO ES INOCENTE"  
  
El chico estaba riendo, con las nuevas noticias de su convalecencia en el hospital. Los chismes darían mucho de que hablar y sus discos se vendería rápidamente.  
  
  
  
Ken Ichjouji entró a la habitación.  
"Todo salió como tu querrías" dijo el chico mientras Yamato sonrió presuntuoso al chico.  
  
"Pero recuerda que no intervendrás en el digimundo" dijo el chico de cabellos azules mientras Sora solamente sonrió.  
  
"Si dejaremos que tu y tu hermano arreglen sus diferencias.. nosotros no intervendremos.. solamente que no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de los chicos.. Mimi esta en estados unidos.. Joe esta muy ocupado con sus estudios.. taichi no puede volver a pelear olvidó como hacerlo.. mientras que solo queda Koushiro.. pero no podrá hacer mucho.. y más con hikari odiándolo y lo nuevos no tienen experiencia" dijo Yamato mientras repasaba mentalmente sus opciones.  
  
"Solamente queda tu hermano, tú.. y el de la isla File.." dijo sora mientras se acercaba con Yamato.  
  
"Si.. es una suerte que pudimos hacer ese holograma.. y ahora todos estarán viéndote como una victima" dijo Ken mientras le arrojaba un soda a Yamato.  
  
El chico la cogió con su mano vendada y se tomó el contenido. "Si es bueno que la carrera de uno se mantenga en cima sin que no haya movido un solo dedo.. si supiera Genai lo que hacemos con su proyector holografico"   
  
"Si es una lástima que no pude hacer un holograma de mi hermano.. pero bueno el chico de la isla file se ve fácil.. no sabe lo que se va ir a encima" dijo ken mientras miraba como Yamato estaba muy feliz.  
  
"Para estas horas la policia debe de haberse dado cuenta del talco.. y los profesores de la escuela estarán en un aprieto" dijo Sora en voz normal.  
  
"Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jaja" rieron los tres chicos mientras afuera se escuchaban las voces de los fans de Yamato.  
  
Sin embargo las cosas podían empeorar sin que el chico lo supiera.  
  
Casa de Natsuko Takaishi.  
  
La señora Takaishi estaba limpiando el hogar.. desde que desapareció su hijo la señora estaba pasando por una depresión muy fuerte. El cuarto de su hijo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando se fue hacia ya como unos seis meses.   
  
Al principio había estado furiosa con Koushiro por no decir que y donde había visto a su hijo por ultima vez. Tan furiosa que le provocó un ataque de histeria a Koushiro, el cual se redujo lastimosamente a un chiquillo lloroso.   
  
  
  
Sin embargo ella encontró un documento en su computadora.. Estaba en la papelera de reciclaje de su computadora.  
  
Era una nota de Takeru diciendo que se iba.. No decía porque ni a donde iba. Era como si el niño hubiera querido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. En ese momento se oyó como tocaban a la puerta. Ella no tenía deseos de abrir la puerta desde que entregó su articulo a su editor.  
  
"Mamá.. soy yo" se oyó una voz tímida desde el otro lado de la puerta. Natsuko no perdió el tiempo al oírla y se levantó para abrir la puerta.. para poder sentir en sus brazos a su retoño que volvía a casa.  
  
En la puerta estaba su "pequeño" takeru.  
Él la miraba con incertidumbre.. su rostro estaba levemente bronceado.. sus cabellos eran mas largos que la ultima vez que lo vio, pero no se veía mala alimentado. Se veía bastante sano.  
  
"Takeru" dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, su pequeño había regresado a casa y no lo abandonaría de nuevo.  
  
Takeru tardó un rato en regresarle el abrazo a su madre, pero finalmente se lo regresó.  
  
"Mamá.. solo vine para decirte que estoy.. bien" dijo takeru mientras su madre lo empezaba a palpar por todas partes para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.  
  
"Takeru.. sabes que esta es tu casa" dijo Natsuko mientras trataba de que Takeru entrará a su departamento.  
  
El chico titubeó un poco mientras su madre lo arrastraba al interior de la casa.  
"Pero debes de estar hambriento" le dijo mientras ella lo hacia sentarse en la mesa.  
  
"No mamá.. ya comí" dijo mientras su madre derramaba unas lagrimas.  
"Takeru.. yo no he sido una buena madre pero prometo serlo querido.." pero ella no podía continuar sin llorar.  
"Mamá.. yo.. lo siento mucho.. pero" el chico estaba empezando a llorar también.  
"Mami.. lo siento... yo soy.. yo.."  
  
"Shh cariño.. mami esta aquí" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo con mucho cariño.  
Y finalmente Takeru decidió no seguir tratando de evadir las cosas.  
"Soy gay" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.  
  
El silencio que siguió fue muy incomodo.  
"Takeru.. " dijo su madre mientras abrazaba al chico.  
"Lo siento mamá.. yo solamente vine para decirte que estoy bien" dijo mientras se separaba de ella.  
"Tengo novio.. y soy feliz." dijo Takeru como si lo tuviera muy bien ensayado.  
"¿Quien es?" fue la gélida voz de su madre la que hizo que la temperatura del cuarto descendiera al menos 20 grados centigrados.  
  
"Se llama Miky" dijo Takeru mientras procuraba mirar el piso de la habitación. "Lo conocí en China.. vivo con él" fueron sus palabras.. débiles y discordantes.  
  
La mirada de la madre de Takeru era de tal severidad que uno podría morir del infarto de solo verla a los ojos. Su pequeño estaba siendo manipulado por alguien más.  
  
"Vivimos.. con su papá.. él no tiene objeción con que ande con su hijo" dijo Takeru mientras empezaba llorar con fuerza.  
  
"¿Que edad tiene?" dijo Natsuko con la misma frialdad que haría temblar al más valiente.  
  
"Tiene.. once" dijo Takeru mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.  
  
Natsuko no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Finalmente ella suspiró con cierto alivio mientras respiraba un poco más tranquila. "¿el padre.. no te ha tocado?" dijo mientras veía a su hijo el cual se veía muy indefenso.  
  
"No.. nunca.. solamente miky" dijo Takeru mientras buscaba la fuerza para irse de allí.  
  
Natsuko era una persona que no siempre tomaba las cosas con calma.. pero todo lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad. La ausencia de su hijo por más de seis meses la había mortificado enormemente casi había envejecido al menos diez años.  
  
"Mamá debo irme Miky me espera afuera.. y yo.. debo irme" fueron la palabras de su hijo antes de salir por la puerta.  
  
Natsuko apenas pudo reaccionar cuando se cerró la puerta. Takeru había desaparecido de vista tan solo unos segundos y al parecer estaba muy lejos. Ella salió del edificio y siguió a su hijo al que apenas podía seguir con la mirada debido que el chico iba corriendo.  
  
Finalmente se detuvo en la banca de un parque. Un niño estaba sentado en la banca. Miraba el suelo como hipnotizado, cuando Takeru se paró frente a él, levantó la vista lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takeru, el niño se arrojó a sus brazos y   
takeru lo estaba sosteniendo suavemente.  
  
Natsuko miró detenidamente al chico con sus ojos calculadores. Lo estudió detenidamente de arriba a abajo con mucho cuidado.  
  
En primer lugar se dio cuenta de su piel morena clara, en segundo su cabello oscuro. Además el hecho de que usaba ropa que lo cubría demasiado. Usaba pantanlones negros, y camisa manga larga azul marino oscuro.  
  
También notó los guantes negros que cubría sus manos. Lo que notaron sus ojos era la forma en como abrazaba a su hijo. Con desesperación.. escuchó algunas palabras en chino. Algo así como "No me dejes otra vez"  
  
Takeru solamente pasó su mano por la cintura del niño mientras el otro parecía tranquilizarse. Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras la madre de Takeru los seguía muy de cerca.  
  
Finalmente lo vio entrar a complejo habitacional. Las largas horas de Natsuko como periodista le permitieron seguir a su hijo mientras su mente trataba de no perder la calma.  
  
Los vio entrar al departamento 24.  
Y con eso fue suficiente para ella. Salió del edificio y revisó los buzones de los inquilinos buscó el # 24 y encontró el nombre y apellido de la persona que arrendaba el apartamento.  
  
"Kumori Kuro"  
  
Ella investigaría ese nombre y sabría todo lo que debía saber sobre esa familia. Natsuko no pensaba en retener a su hijo. Prefería que su hijo fuera a ella y no escapará de nuevo.. esa vez casi le rompió el corazón.  
  
Así que se retiró para buscar todo lo referente a la familia Kuro.  
  
Mientras en el departamento.  
Takeru estaba recostado en el sofá. El encuentro con su madre habaía sido más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero al menos todo estaba bien.  
  
Las cosas no podían estar mejor en estos momentos.  
"¿El día de mañana vamos a ir a la escuela de Odaiba?" dijo Miky muy despacio.  
"Si" fue lo único que dijo takeru.  
  
Miky jugaba pasando de mano en mano un vara de metal. Sus ojos cafés miraron la vara mientras de la punta salió como si fuera un listón de luz, una estela de energía.  
  
Miky observaba el arma tan poderosa que tenía en sus manos. La espada de luz azulada destellaba en la oscuridad del departamento, mientras Takeru solo contempló la luz azulada con ojos indiferentes y solomnientos.  
  
"Mañana Miky ahora es hora de dormir" dijo Takeru mientras se dirigía a cerrar las cortinas del apartamento y luego fue hacia el chico. la luz de la vara desapareció cuando Takeru pusó sus manos en los hombros de miky.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: Ya va tomando forma la trama. Recuerden La historia de Miky estan en la sig dirección.  
  
Digimental de la oscuridad  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=575296 


	21. Atrapado

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Atrapado.  
  
Es difícil recordar aquellos días..  
Sin embargo lo intento.  
  
Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de mi niñez..  
Casi todo lo que he querido olvidar..  
  
Lo he dejado enterrado tan profundamente que no puedo recordar muchas cosas de mi vida.. antes de..  
  
Antes del infierno.  
Los más lejano que recuerdo antes de que..  
  
Eran unos brazos cálidos..  
Alguien que sostenía.. alguien que yo querría mucho..  
Había más personas.. ahora son unas sombras..  
Recuerdo que era feliz..  
  
Vivía felizmente.. eso si lo recuerdo..  
  
  
"Muy bien.. ahora háblame de cuando empezó todo"  
  
"Tengo que hacerlo"  
"Sí"  
  
El chico no tendría más de once años pero su mirada era muy inquieta al oír lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Una mano pálida en contraste con sus manos morenas se cerró sobre ellas.  
"Vamos Miky.. tu puedes.. yo estaré a tu lado" le dice un chico rubio mientras Miky cerraba sus ojos y titubeaba.  
"No me dejes caer" fueron sus palabras en voz baja.  
"No lo haré.. no lo hice en ese tiempo.. y no lo haré ahora"  
  
"De acuerdo.. si ustede cree que estoy listo"  
  
Lo primero que recuerdo es la oscuridad..  
Estaba muy asustado..  
Estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro y la cabeza me dolía bastante..  
Tenía un hambre que hacía que me dieran calambres en mi estomago..  
Recuerdo que había otras voces.. en otro idioma..  
Lo que nunca se me va a olvidar era que todos éramos niños y niñas..  
Yo era el menor.. creo.  
  
Habíamos niños que estábamos separados de los demás..  
Lo primero que me dieron fue la comida..  
Sabía horrible pero tenía tanta hambre que me la comí toda..  
  
No me cayó muy bien.. Solamente recuerdo que me dormí después de comer..  
Fue un sueño muy profundo.. cuando desperté estaba en una celda..  
Me había quitado las ropas..  
Y me estaba examinando..  
  
Traté de hacer algo pero estaba muy débil.  
Recuerdo que siempre me harían lo mismo durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí.  
  
"Miky.. si quieres puedes parar aquí"  
  
- No.. debo continuar.. no me entiendes.."  
"De acuerdo miky.. pero recuerda que estoy a tu lado"  
  
Ellos me abrieron las piernas y me revisaron mis genitales..  
Y por ultimo mi.. colón.  
  
Trataron de pasar un dedo por allí.. No pudieron hacerlo.. recuerdo que ellos estaban muy contentos de que no haber podido.  
  
Me dieron de comer y luego me vistieron con ropa blanca muy delgada.. me pusieron ropa interior que se podía ver fácilmente a través de la tela.  
  
Recuerdo que me peinaron y arreglaron mucho.  
  
Después me llevaron al cuarto donde viviría durante cuatro años..  
  
El cuarto tenía piso de cemento y estaba limpio.. la cama era amplia y tenía un baño en otro lado de la habitación.  
La puerta no tenía picaporte.. Se abría con un zumbido..  
  
No se me ocurrió llorar hasta pasadas las dos horas..  
Recuerdo que había un espejo en la habitación..  
Un espejo muy grande.. cubría casi toda la habitación..  
  
Pasó un día y a la noche entró una persona.  
  
Iba muy bien vestida y me miró detenidamente.  
  
"Miky.. ya no sigas.. esta llorando y estas temblando"  
"Takeru.. debo seguir.. por favor sostenme.. siento que me estoy quebrando"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
- El me vio y entonces se acercó a mí..  
Me hablaba en un idioma que no entendía en ese entonces.. Yo empecé a llorar por el miedo y entonces el me abrazo..  
  
"Quiero a mi papi"  
  
"Miky.. ¿que fue lo que dijiste?"  
"No lo sé.. es otro idioma.. no recuerdo que significa.. han pasado seis años.."  
  
- Recuerdo que me empezó a frotar mi cuerpo.. y empezó deslizar sus manos dentro de mi camisa..  
Tenía tanto miedo que no podía mover.. Finalmente él me beso en la boca..  
  
Sentí tanto asco que lo mordí..  
Y allí aprendí de la manera difícil como debía vender mi cuerpo.  
  
Él me pegó con su mano y con la fuerza del golpe caí en la cama.  
Allí empezó a desgarrar mi ropa.. y fue cuando el me violó..  
  
Fue mi primera experiencia.. y siempre la odiaré.. no puedo quitármela de mi mente..  
  
Cuando me puso eso dentro de mí.. creí que me partiría en dos.. grite con todas mis fuerzas.. y mientras más fuerte gritaba.. mas fuerte me violaba..  
  
Eso duró mucho tiempo..  
Me hizo que se lo chupará.. me dio tanto asco que vomité..  
  
Y eso fue peor pues me hizo comérmelo todo.. a lamerlo todo..  
Todo eso fue muy difícil para mí..  
Estuvo conmigo un día entero..   
Lo hicimos muchas veces.. Hasta que ya no podía más.. el dolor era fuerte.. y finalmente dejó la habitación..  
  
Después de eso vinieron unas personas y me llevaron al mismo lugar donde me habían llevado antes..  
  
Allí me curaron con ciertos ungüentos.. seguía siendo violado con los dedos de ellos..  
Después de eso noté que ya no sentía nada..  
Hasta la mañana siguiente..  
Durante una semana.. más o menos me dejaron descansar.  
  
Un poco después me enviaron un chico a mi habitación.. me tenían atado a la cama.. tenía puesto un pañal para mis necesidades..  
  
El niño que vino conmigo.. me entrenó..  
Me dijo que debía hacer..  
le entendí en ese tiempo..  
Finalmente me dijo que si querría vivir y que no me hicieran daño..  
Debía ser dócil..  
Dejarme que me hicieran todo lo que ellos querrían..  
  
Me enseño a besar.. me enseño todos los trucos para aceptar algo grande en mi interior..  
  
Me dijo lo más importante.. y que me avergüenza todavía..  
  
"Aprende a disfrutarlo"  
Y si aprendí a hacerlo.. APRENDÍ A DISFRUTARLO.  
  
Sob.. sob...  
Hee hee he eh eh..  
  
"Shh miky.. llora todo lo que quieras.. no te dejaré caer.."  
  
"Gracias Takeru.."  
  
El chico sintió el abrazo de Takeru hacerse más firme, mientras sus manos solamente lo sostenían con fuerza.  
  
"Durante cuatro años me degradé.. hasta tal punto que prácticamente el semen era lo único que tenía en el estomago.."  
  
He comido cosas que te asquearían. Takeru..   
"Shhsshh calma"  
  
"Me gustas Takeru.. brillas muy bonito"  
"Miky"  
"Cuando estoy en tus brazos.. me siento mejor"  
"Shh duerme.. yo te cuidaré"  
"¿Me lo prometes?"  
"Si"  
  
Haría todo por ti Takeru..  
"Lo sé.."  
  
Miky lleva sus labios a los de Takeru y lo besa con pasión.  
  
"Perdón" gime mientras aparta su vista del chico.  
"Todos el tiempo que pasé allí me.. afectó mucho.. no puedo recibir afecto sin pensar que me voy a entregar a alguien.  
  
"No te preocupes.. no haré nada que no quieras que haga"  
"Gracias.. takeru.. me salvaste entonces y aun me sigues salvando"  
  
"No preocupes duerme tranquilo"  
"Dormirías conmigo Takeru"  
"Si.. si esos deseas"  
"Por favor cuando duermo contigo las pesadillas no vienen"  
  
"Cálmate miky"  
"Si lo haré"  
  
"Descansa.. después quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes hacer de como complacer a un hombre"  
  
"Takeru.. por favor no"  
"Miky"  
"De acuerdo"  
"Ssshh tranquilo no quiero que pienses que te voy a usar como un juguete lo mismo que esos tipos"  
  
Miky lo miró con pena en sus ojos.  
"Takeru ¿hay algo que te esta molestando?"  
"Si quiero a un chico que es mayor que yo.."  
  
"Entiendo"  
"No pongas esa cara.."  
"Takeru si eres tu el que me lo pide.. me puedo entregar a ti"  
"No te pido que lo hagas.. solamente muéstrame como hacer feliz a un hombre"  
  
"No me dejarás.. si lo hago"  
"No.. porque tu eres mi fuerzas.. miky.. eres muy importante y necesario para mí"  
  
"¿Lo soy?"  
"Si"  
  
"No llores.. es más ven a mi lado"  
"Ahora.. ¿quieres que te muestre como?"  
"Si lo deseas.. yo ya he pasado por algo como eso.. pero no le tomé el gusto.. me dejé que violaran para salvar a mi amor.. después de eso no pude verlo a la cara.."  
  
"Te entiendo"  
"Ven y dame calor"  
"Si.. procuraré enseñártelo todo.. si prometes.. practicar conmigo.. me gusta mucho la manera en como tu brillo me envuelve"  
  
"Si miky.. pero no digas a nadie acerca de los brillos"  
"¿porque?"  
"El brillo se llama aura.. y con ella se puede ver el carácter de las personas.. las más feas son las de personas que solo desean hacer daño"  
  
"La tuya es muy bonita.. pero hay una sombra en ella"  
"Es mi dolor por no tener a Koushiro"  
"Si lo tienes a tu lado.. serás feliz"  
"Si.. eso deseo"  
  
"¿No me dejarás si tienes a Koushiro?"  
"¿Porque?"  
"Es que yo te estorbaría.. pero podemos hacerlo los tres juntos.. yo me puedo dejar.. pero no me dejes"  
  
"Miky miky..eres muy fuerte.. eres el guardián de la oscuridad.. tus sentimientos negativos controlaban tu vida.. y ahora puedes controlar y expandir el lado oscuro de la personas.. eres muy fuerte.. pero no tienes esperanza.. sin mí"  
  
"Eres mi todo.. haría cualquier cosa por ti"  
"Lo sé.. Ven a mi lado"  
"No haremos daño a nadie"  
"No a nadie que no lo merezca"  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Cuando consiga lo que quiero.. el poder sobre el digimundo.. vamos a divertirnos destruyendo esos lugares.. Miky.. los lugares donde niños como tu sufren"  
  
"Takeru"  
"¿Estas conmigo miky?"  
"Hasta el final.. "  
"Bien"  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: que tal les pareció este episodio.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado..   
me costó trabajo pensarlo y mucho tiempo también.. 


	22. Escuela

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
Escuela.  
  
Natsuko Takaishi miraba la pantalla de su computadora. La información que había solicitado estaba frente a ella.  
Shimori Kuro.   
Edad 11 años  
Sexo: masculino  
Nacionalidad: China.  
  
"Ja.. ese tiene de chino lo que yo tengo de Africana." Dijo por lo bajo al ver el chico que estaba en la pantalla.  
"Cabello negro.. y es moreno.. mmmm.. no tiene rasgos hindues.. posiblemente sea de nacionalidad árabe.. su edad.. parece difícil creer que tiene once años.. parece de menor de nueve años.. sin embargo hay algo que no me gusta.. esos ojos.. hay algo en ellos que no me gusta.."  
  
Natsuko miró el monitor con la imagen del niño que vio con takeru en el parque. Le costaba trabajo creer que ese niño tuviera su propio departamento. Y suficiente dinero para vivir solo con su hijo. Ella había decidido permanecer al margen.. no podía hacer otra cosa.  
  
Sin embargo eso no le impedía investigar a ese chico.. al principio creyó que Shimori kuro era un adulto o un adolescente.. pero un niño que al parecer escondía algo.. era algo muy extraño.  
  
Sin embargo las cosas no podía esperar tanto.. algo pasaba en ese departamento y se proponía averiguarlo.  
  
  
Escuela elemental de Odiaba.  
8:00 am.  
"Miky.. ven.. ya sabes que hacer.. ¿no?"  
El moreno solamente asintió mientras miraba hacia adentro de la escuela.  
  
Minutos después.  
  
"Vamos Hikari.. le daremos su merecido al tipo ese que le hizo daño a tu hermano" fueron las palabras de Daisuke mientras él trataba de animarla un poco.  
  
Sin embargo hikari no podía dejar de estar viendo por la ventana. Ayer había perdido a su casa en un atentado. Francamente las cosas no podían ser de lo más extrañas.. incluso el departamento de Yamato y su padre había sido arrasado por las llamas.  
  
Las cosas eran muy bizarras y más porque nada de lo que había pasado no tenía sentido. Incluso el ataque contra Yamato fue algo extraño.   
  
La chica estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en el Digimundo y en su vida. No podía hacer otra cosa más que tomar las cosas como mejor se pudiera.  
  
Daisuke estaba hablándole pero ella no le prestó atención porque en ese momento el profesor anunció que había dos nuevos alumnos en el salón de clases.  
  
Daisuke se quedó viendo como Hikari simplemente se levantaba ignorando prácticamente a todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor. En su cara se podía ver la felicidad de haber encontrado algo que había perdido hacía mucho.  
  
Hikari corrió directo a los brazos de Takeru el cual había entrado en el salón.  
  
Para Hikari todo estaba en cámara lenta su mejor amigo.. su primer amor.. el chico más desdichado en espera de que ella lo consolará he hiciera feliz.  
  
Sin embargo alguien más entró en su campo visual.  
  
Unos ojos castaños la miraron con interés y súbitamente todo se oscureció para Hikari.   
  
Lo que ella sintió fue un vacío absoluto, desesperación y una seguridad de que los días eran fríos y triste y que nada podría cambiarlos. Más que nada Hikari sintió a la oscuridad que la penetraba por todos los poros de la piel y el frío intenso en su pecho.  
  
Quince minutos después.  
  
Hikari despertaba en la enfermería.  
"¿Que pasó?" preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba.  
  
"Te desmayaste Hikari" fue la respuesta de Daisuke mientras miraba a su amiga con ojos preocupados.  
  
"Takeru" dijo hikari sobresaltada mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.  
  
"Tranquila niña.. ¿donde es el incendio?" dijo la enfermera-  
"Antes que nada debes responderme unas preguntas"   
  
"Si enfermera.. nanako" dijo Hikari al fijarse en el gafete de la enfermera.  
  
"¿Has estado bajo mucha tensión?"  
"Err bueno este" Hikari pensaba en el digimundo.. en su hermano que estaba en el hospital.. en la forma en que haría que Daisuke golpeará Koushiro.. y más que nada en la forma en como takeru se deslizó al salón como si fuera una deidad griega que ondulaba el aire a su alrededor.  
  
"Si" fue su respuesta mientras la chica trataba de ver la manera de salir de enfermería para ir a los brazos de Takeru.  
"Mi hermano esta en el hospital y mi casa.. err se quemó ayer"  
"Ahh ya veo.. ¿te pasó algo hoy?.. No es el día de tu.. regla"  
"Nooooo" dijo Hikari muy escandaliza y más porque Daisuke estaba oyendo la conversación.  
  
"¿Que significa la regla?" preguntó Daisuke muy inocentemente.  
  
"Nada que te interese" gritó Hikari muy avergonzada por que Daisuke estaba preguntando.  
"Perdón" debido a la impresión Daisuke se había escondido detrás de una cortina al escuchar el tono y la mirada molesta de la chica.  
  
"Te daré un antidepresivo infantil.. ¿que sabor quieres? maniaco-depresivo rosa o neurótico rojo .  
"Creo que estoy bien" fue su respuesta, La chica se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y trató de salir de la enfermería mientras empujaba a Daisuke.  
  
"La voy a cuidar muy bien" dijo Daisuke antes de que Hikari lo sacará a rastras de la enfermería.  
  
"¿Segura de que te sientes bien?" Daisuke estaba muy preocupado por la niña que le había robado el corazón desde que iban juntos al kinder y que no parecía darse cuenta de todas las que pasaba por su amor.  
  
"Si me siento de maravilla" La niña en cuestión iba dando vueltas a cada paso que daba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma o reía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
  
Ambos tocaron al puerta del salón.  
"Ahhh Yagami.. que bueno que ya te sientes mejor.. ¿segura que no deseas descansar?" pregunto el maestro mientras miraba con benevolencia a Hikari.  
  
"No.. me siento bien" fueron las palabras de la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su pupitre.  
  
(Que bueno Takeru se sienta a mi lado) pensó mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.  
  
"Hola" le dijo tímidamente mientras lo miraba como si fuera algo muy preciado, cosa que notó Daisuke.  
"Disculpa ¿Te conozco?" preguntó el chico rubio mientras la miraba con indiferencia.  
"Ehh Takeru.. ¿que tienes?"  
  
El chico rubio sin embargo la ignoró por completo. De repente hikari sintió como la temperatura del cuarto descendía unos cuantos grados centígrados.  
  
Y los más importante sintió como alguien le estaba clavando la mirada en la nuca.  
  
La niña volteó hacia atrás y fue cuando lo vio sentado en los últimos pupitres.  
Su mirada era penetrante.. hikari no podía verlo directo a los ojos.. se sentía incomoda en presencia de ese chico.  
  
El chico le sonrió.  
  
Sus dientes le dieron la impresión de que la devorarían sin dudar un solo segundo.  
  
El chico emanaba una aura de hostilidad tal, que Hikari sintió que se estaba ahogando en la atmósfera densa que estaba a su alrededor.  
  
Empezó a jadear por aire.  
"Basta Miky" Fue un susurro muy débil en contra de la corriente fría que era la mirada de ese chico.  
  
"Sucede algo Yagami" preguntó el profesor.  
"No nada" dijo Hikari mientras sentía como todo regresaba a la normalidad.  
El chico había desviado la mirada y ahora miraba a Takeru.  
  
Hikari sintió un respingo mientras vio como Takeru le sostenía la mirada y luego le sonrió de una manera cálida.  
  
"Yagami pon atención"  
"Perdón maestro" dijo a manera de disculpa mientras miraba como Takeru evitaba a propósito mirar en su dirección.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: me tardé un poco pero es debido a los exámenes finales.  
Sorry. 


	23. Pelea

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 7  
Pelea.  
El tiempo que pasó a continuación en el salón de clase fue de lo más lento posible . Hikari miraba a Takeru con ojos de borrego medio morir de un ataque de diabetis..  
  
La chica no había perdido mucho tiempo y había marcado el numero de sus amigos para darles la buena noticia. "Takeru ha regresado.. y estaba en la escuela" era todo lo que había escrito y hablado.  
  
En el recreo las niñas permanecieron alejados de Takeru mientras discutían.  
"Esta guapísimo Hikari" dijo miyako mientras miraba como Miky estaba sentado a un lado de Takeru.  
  
Las cosas en diferentes escuelas y lugares no podía ser de lo más normales. Salvo que Joe kido salió de un examen muy importante.. no le importó chocar con el maestro en cuestion de la clase.  
  
Yamato también abandonó su retiro en su nuevo departamento que compartía con su padre. Sora que estaba en un clase gimnasia salió del gimnasio con sus ropa deportiva. Mimi en estados unidos soltó un grito de alivio y alegría que despertó a sus padres.  
  
Uno por uno todos lo demás se empezaron a reunir con excepción de Taichi y Koushiro los cuales no asistieron. Koushiro había usado como excusa su mano lastimada para visitar a Taichi en el hospital.  
  
Taichi llevaba unos horas de haber recuperado el conocimiento y hablaba normalmente con Koushiro.  
  
El joven pelirrojo estaba mucho más relajado con Taichi a su lado. El moreno solamente le dedicaba una sonrisa que le costaba mucho trabajo debido a los golpes en la cara.  
  
Koushiro sentía una angustia en el pecho al verlo en ese estado. El no se merecía eso.. Él no merecía ser golpeado.. Con el tiempo Koushiro había cambiado la impresión de que como todos lo homosexuales Taichi era sucio y desagradable.. Su opinión en general de las personas Gay estaba empezando a cambiar.  
  
Antes los aceptaba como atrás personas.. antes de Takeru.. y después de eso los detestaba.. sin embargo en todo este tiempo en que todos lo acusaban con el dedo.. Taichi había sido un amigo fiel y noble que lo dejaba llorar hasta que sentía mejor.  
  
"Koushiro.. hace tiempo me ibas a decir algo muy importante" dijo Taichi mientras miraba al pelirrojo.  
  
"No Taichi.. otro día estas muy delicado de salud" fueron las palabras de Koushiro.  
Sin embargo Taichi froto sus dedos en la mejilla de Koushiro de una manera lenta relajada. "No Koushiro.. si es importante para ti.. entonces debes decírmelo.. creo que ya no puedes más con lo que esta dentro de ti" dijo el chico mientras su mano se dirigía hacia el cuello de Koushiro.  
  
Lentamente Koushiro ladeo su cabeza mientras aprisionaba suavemente la mano de Taichi entre su hombro y su mejilla. el suave contacto de la piel de Taichi le traía tanto confort.  
Y la verdad no sabía porque.. Desde lo que había pasado en el motel hacia tiempo.. no soportaba que otro hombre o niño lo tocará.. especialmente los niños..  
  
Pero Taichi era diferente, de alguna manera hacia que se sintiera mejor..  
"Taichi.." dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
"Cuando salí del motel.. fue porque Takeru entró en mi habitación.. y no sé como fue que ambos terminamos haciendo el sexo" dijo Koushiro mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a formarse.  
"Siempre creí que era un niño normal y sano.. que nunca sería capaz de hacer daño.. pero desde hacía tiempo él se me estuvo insinuando.. y yo lo rechazaba pero él insistía y insistía.. creo que al final me drogó" terminó de decir en voz baja.  
  
El pelirrojos se estaba descomponiendo al estar hablando con Taichi. Se sentía bien el sentir la mano de Taichi en sus cuello. Realmente se sentía muy bien mientras hablaba de estas cosas.  
  
"Y después de eso.. no querría permanecer cerca de él.. siempre lo había visto como el niño más pequeño del grupo lo había idealizado como el más inocente y puro de todos nosotros.. y que él hiciera esas cosas me afecto" la voz de Koushiro se empezó a quebrarse mientras hablaba. Taichi usó su otra mano para sostenerlo en su cabeza y acercarla su pecho, dócilmente y sin saber como Koushiro se dejo llevar por las manos de Taichi.  
  
Koushiro siguió hablando.. no querría parar.. querría sacarlo de su pecho.. querría que alguien le dijera que era un chico de lo peor como todos le decía que era.  
  
"Salí del motel y tomé el primer auto que se detuvo para llevarme.. no sabía que era un plan de Takeru para tenerme solo para él.. me llevaron a un hotel en donde me desnudaron y luego llegó Takeru.. creo que trató de excitarme haciendo el amor con esos tipos.. allí estaba el niño inocente y puro que creí que era.. haciendo las cosas más degradantes y finalmente ellos me prepararon para que Takeru se divirtiera conmigo.." para este entonces Koushiro había recogido sus piernas hasta la altura de su pecho mientras pasaba sus brazos por ellas. Taichi lo había rodeado con sus brazos en señal de apoyo.  
  
Las palabras no salían de la boca de Taichi solamente se dedicaba a frotar la espalda de Koushiro mientras su corazón sufría por el chico que tenía en sus brazos.  
  
Koushiro por su parte se sentía un poco mejor después de haber expuesto sus secretos más íntimos a Taichi.. un secreto que ni siquiera podía decírselo a sus padres sin sentirse sucio..  
  
Sin embargo las cosas no podían dar giros de los más inesperados porque en ese momento en que el mensaje que de Takeru había regresado..  
  
En ese momento Takeru solamente sonreía al ver a Hikari acercase a él en compañía de Daisuke y los demás elegidos. También se acercaban desde otro lugar los otros niños elegidos.  
Sin embargo la sonrisa de Takeru se desvaneció al ver que faltaba dos personas.. incluso faltaba un persona de tamachi.  
  
"Falta los itchijouji" dijo Miky mientras miraba a lo niños que se acercaban.  
"Ajá" fue lo único que dijo Takeru  
  
Miky se levantó con cautela y se dirigió hacía Daisuke.  
"Hola bueno creo que nosotros somos amigos.. digo los amigos de hikari son amigos míos" dijo daisuke tratando de romper el hielo.  
  
"Entonces son enemigos míos" dijo Miky mientras su voz alcanzaba tonos gélidos que los niños nunca habían oído jamás.  
  
Fue como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte oculto.. pero la acción que sucedió fue captada por todos con tal nitidez y precisión que a muchos les heló la sangre.  
  
Una patada lateral fue conectada a la sien derecha de Daisuke. Miky había caminado y cuando estuvo a la distancia precisa le dio la patada que le lastimó a Daisuke.  
  
El pobre chico cayó al suelo como hubiera sido golpeado por una piedra. Miky en un instante cambió a una pose de batalla china que intimidaba bastante.  
  
"Casi todos están aquí.. solamente faltan los malcriados de Osamu y Ken itchijouji.  
  
Yamato estaba llegando lo mismo que Joe y Sora.  
Ambos había visto como miky había abandonado el lado de Takeru y había pateado a Daisuke en la sien.  
  
Los ojos de Miky se entornaron al ver a los demás.  
  
Yamato apenas pudo ver como Miky dio un gran salto en dirección a Joe y le conectaba una patada voladora en el estomago.  
  
"Todos ustedes son una basura" dijo Miky mientras ajustaba el cabello que tenía en la frente para que no le estorbará.  
  
"Ninguno de ustedes es apto" fueron las palabras de Miky mientras los miraba a todos con una mirada loca y febril.  
  
"Encomiéndense a sus dioses.. porque no saldrán de aquí" fue la sentencia que lanzó miky mientras miraba a los niños elegidos.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: ya me había tardado en escribir siento haberme tomado unas vacaciones pero las necesitaba.. espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio.. Chiao.. 


	24. El rostro del enemigo

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8  
El rostro del enemigo.  
  
Miky estaba preparándose para enfrentar a todo el grupo.  
Takeru estaba silente.. solamente miraba todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos con mirada perdida.  
  
"Oye ¿que te pasa?" le gritó Yamato mientras se ponía enfrente del chico en actitud belicosa.  
"Nada.. solamente me encargo de los mentirosos" dijo mientras lanzaba una patada hacia Yamato sin embargo el chico la desvió con su mano enyesada.  
"Vaya para tener fracturada tu mano la usas muy bien.. y además supuestamente has perdido la voz" le recordó Miky mientras lo miraba atentamente.  
  
"Cuando termine contigo vas a necesitar ese talco para cubrir tus heridas" fueron las palabras de Miky mientras se ponía una nudillera.  
  
"No sé de que me hablas.. pero puedo usar esta mano enyesado como si fuera un guante de yeso.." dijo mientras Miky avanzó un paso.  
"Deténganse los dos" dijo Joe tratando de imponer un poco de autoridad mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos.  
"Cállate cuatro ojos.. mal nacido.. infeliz" dijo Miky al recordar detalles de su pasado que lo hicieron sentir nausea en su boca.  
  
El niño llevó su mano hacia su cintura en donde había un pequeño paquete que parecía un teléfono celular.  
Sin embargo el pequeño aparato tenía dos antenas de metal que sobresalían de entre la caja negra, a simple vista parecía una rasuradora eléctrica.  
  
El movimiento fue rápido y Miky lo puso en la parte baja del abdomen de Joe, al instante una descarga eléctrica salió del pequeño aparato que era en realidad un pequeño Teaser.  
  
Yamato no perdió tiempo y lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que trastabillará. sin embargo miky arremetió contra Yamato con un golpe al estomago.  
  
Los dos rodaron por el piso, Yamato tenía mucha más experiencia peleando cuerpo a cuerpo que Miky. Se las arregló para quedar encima del chico y así poder detenerlo.  
  
En esos momentos hubo muchos flases de cámaras que empezaron a funcionar mientras Takeru lo hizo a un lado bruscamente.  
"Déjalo en paz" le gritó Takeru a su hermano el cual estaba un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Déjalo.. ¿porque siempre tienes que golpear a las personas que quiero?" le gritó Takeru mientras Yamato veía a los reporteros pegados a la verja de la escuela como si fueran moscas en la miel.  
  
"¿que?"  
"Caíste hermano" dijo Takeru en voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharla.  
  
Miky simplemente no hacía ningún esfuerzo por liberarse solamente permanecía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. En sus ojos se empezaban formar lágrimas.  
  
"Ven miky..te llevaré a la enfermería" dijo Takeru con voz preocupada.  
"Si" fue todo lo que dijo mientras Takeru lo levantaba con cuidado de un hombro.  
  
"Bestia.. solo porque somos "diferentes" nos agredes" reaccionó casi violentamente su hermano. "Por eso me fui.. porque no aguantaba tu maneras de ser" le dijo Takeru mientras Miky cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Ya no pude soportar como enlodabas mi nombre cada vez que podías.." dijo Takeru mientras pasaba a un lado de un Yamato que no sabía que estaba pasando.  
  
El resto del grupo de lo chicos estaban más que sorprendidos. Iori estaba con Miyako abanicando a un desmayado Daisuke.  
  
"No toleraré que golpees a mi novio.. hermano.. si lo vuelves a hacer.. iré con la policía" fueron las palabras de Takeru.  
  
Miky esbozó una sonrisa.. y habló con voz queda. "Salúdame a los hermanos Itchijouji.." su voz era una mezcla de emociones que Yamato entonces entendió.  
"Sé lo que hiciste para lastimar a Koushiro y además para ayudarte a impulsar tu carrera" fue el mensaje de Miky.  
  
Un profesor llegó en esos momentos.  
"Jóvenes hagan el favor de abandonar la escuela.. no son bienvenidos aquí" dijo el profesor señalando a Yamato y a Joe.  
  
"Pero es que.." trató de hablar Hikari.  
"Todos ustedes están en detención.. atacar todos a un recién llegado.. vergüenza debería de darles" dijo el maestro en señal de desaprobación.  
  
"Hida nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti.. y tampoco de ti Hinoue.. caminen están castigados por el resto de la semana" fueron las palabras del profesor mientras les señalaba que fueran por unos baldes de agua.  
  
"Esta vez ustedes permanecerán en el sol por su comportamiento inaceptable.." dijo el profesor mientras pasaban por la enfermería en su camino hacia el cuarto de intendencia por los baldes de agua.  
  
Sus quejas caían en oídos sordos. "Los sorprendimos infragantis.. no lo pueden negar" les dijo el director mientras veía a Miky tendido en la mesa mientras una enfermera lo examinaba.  
  
"Tienes unos golpes y unos moretones muy serios.. pro dios si tu ojos se empieza a ponerse morado" dijo con angustia la enfermera.  
  
Los chicos miraron que era cierto.. Takeru estaba muy impactado por la magnitud de las lesiones de Miky.  
  
Los niños tenían la impresión de que les habían tendido una especie de trampa en la cual habían caído sin darse cuenta.  
  
Mientras que Yamato tenía problemas en la escuela secundaria.  
"¿Expulsado?"  
"Si tus cómplices han hablado.. dijeron que les habías pagado un suma de dinero para que lastimarán a Koushiro Izumi.. también hay muchos rumores de que en realidad no estas lastimado.. que has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo" dijo el director de la escuela.  
  
"En otros casos nos habríamos abstenido de presentar cargos u otras cosas pero la verdad es que nos parece muy sospechosas ciertos aspectos de tu historia.. y además de que golpeaste a un estudiante de primaria" dijo el director mientras en ese momento entraba un profesor.  
"Director tiene que ver el canal 37.. hay una noticia acerca de Yamato.."  
  
El propio rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse.. itchijouji no podía haber hablado y el doctor no pudo haber dicho ni una sola palabra.. le habrían retirado la licencia.  
  
  
Mientras la enfermería de la primaria.  
  
"¿Estas bien Miky?" preguntó Takeru mientras el otro asentía.  
"Estaré mejor en la noche" dijo mientras realmente mostraba incomodidad al caminar.  
"Te duele mucho.. creo que te excediste.. no debiste golpearte para mostrar esa heridas" dijo Takeru con tristeza.  
"El dolor no es nada.. he estado peor.. es casi como un viejo amigo que ya conozco muy bien" dijo Miky mientras Takeru le ofrecía su brazo para apoyarse.  
  
Miky no dijo nada solamente se recargó allí.  
  
Ambos salieron de la enfermería mientras los estudiantes lo miraban con desconfianza. Takeru bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por la forma en como lo estaban viendo como si fuera un ser sucio y vil.  
  
Miky levantó la mirada.   
Nadie de los que lo vieron a los ojos se volvería a sentir tranquilo mientras él estuviera cerca.  
  
Sus ojos eran de un color blanco intenso y cruzaba unas venas de color rojizo intenso.. el iris parecía un profundo hoyo negro mientras los miraba.  
  
Había algo en ese chico que se asemejaba a maldad y odio. A su lado Takeru parecía resplandecer en una luz dorada.  
  
Mientras Afuera en el patio.  
  
"No entiendo como ¿Que fue lo que pasó?" dijo Daisuke mientras de sus manos colgaba dos baldes de agua.  
"Pero si no hicimos nada" replicó Iori el cual estaba angustiado de que le hubieran acusado de golpear a alguien, el pobre hacía un esfuerzo para sostener el balde en su cabeza.  
"Fuimos acusados y no pudimos defendernos" dijo Miyako mientras ella sostenía un solo balde lo mismo que Hikari  
  
Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de allí.  
  
"Yume tienes que encontrar a Miky.." respondió una señora de edad avanzada con ropas chinas.  
"Si abuela.. pero desde que Takashi vino.. él parecía haber cambiado y ahora ha desaparecido.. no puedo encontrarlo aquí ni en ningún otro lugar de Tailandia"  
  
"Ve a Japón.. allí debe de estar.. Takeru es de Japón.. cuando hablé con él percibí gran ira hacia una persona que querría mucho el pasado.. allá es donde debe de estar.. encuentra a Miky y tráelo de vuelta.. no pertenece al mundo exterior"  
"Pero abuela.. y si miky?"  
"Conoces las reglas.. tú lo entrenaste.. y yo te entrené a ti.. no puede abandonar este templo.. las reglas son estrictas.. lo mismo va para Takashi" dijo la abuela de la niña mientras esta se inclinaba en el suelo.  
  
"Ten cuidado Miky ha entrenado como ningún otro.. pero tu lo has visto y lo conoces"  
"Es cierto.. Miky tenia tendencia a repetir los ejercicios para no pensar en su.. pasado.." respondió Yume mientras miraba a su abuela.  
  
"Ten cuidado y llévate tu digibyte querida" le dijo la anciana mientras le ofrecía un aparato.  
  
"Si abuela.."  
"Acorta camino por el digimundo y no te preocupes.. si necesitas ayuda puedes contactar a Miza" le habló la anciana.  
"No necesito ayuda del Terminator hecho mujer" respondió secamente la niña.  
  
"Miky ha sufrido mucho.. lo ultimo que necesita es que lo usen como carne de cañón"  
"Me encargaré de Takashi.. y traeré a Miky de vuelta"  
"Que buda te acompañe"  
"Si abuela partiré ahora mismo"  
  
Casa de los Itchijouji.  
  
"Ya ha empezado hermano.. veremos quien es el mejor.. te arrebataré todo lo que has tomado.. el digimundo será mío.." dijo Ken mientras sus manos tomaban su d-3.  
  
"Construiré mi armada y no me detendrás.." dijo mientras miraba la habitación en donde estaba.  
"Adiós a esta casa de miseria.. de ahora en adelante ya nada me detendrá.  
  
Y así Ken se dirigió hacia su computadora. "El verdadero emperador de los digimons ha llegado" dijo con arrogancia.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: ¿que tal me esta quedando? 


	25. De principios somos enemigos

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9  
De principios.. somos enemigos.  
  
Las cuatro de la tarde.  
Finalizando las clases y cerrando los clubes de la escuela y sobretodo liberando a los castigados por sus acciones.  
  
Los niños salieron de la escuela y apenas pudieron disimular la angustia de ver a sus padres esperándolos muy molestos. Iori el menor del grupo no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y arrastrar lo pies. Hikari iba con la cabeza llena de emociones.. miedo por lo que le iban a decir sus padres.. excitación al ver a Takeru.. confusión por lo que acaba de pasar y sobre todo ansiedad por saber como estaba su hermano.  
  
A Daisuke le daba lo mismo ya que Junn había venido por él.. Miyako se estaba mordiendo las uñas por que su madre había venido especialmente por ella.  
  
Los chicos suspiraron cuando sus padres los recogieron preparándose algunos como iori y Miyako para la regañada de su vida otros como Daisuke les daba lo mismo.  
  
Yamato estaba en su departamento escuchando a su padre quejarse de todas las cosas que habían pasado.. Yamato se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba más molesto que de costumbre..  
  
"Papá.. Hoy ví a Takeru.. estaba en la.."  
  
"Ya lo sé.. me habló Natsuko.. queremos hablar contigo" dijo su padre en un tono de voz tan gélido que hizo que Yamato sintiera temor.  
  
"Nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas.. especialmente de las cosas que hablabas a espaldas de tu hermano" dijo su padre con voz grave.  
  
"¿Que?" se sobresaltó Yamato.  
"Si queremos oírlo todo Yamato.. especialmente eso que dices que Takeru ya ha tenido relaciones con otras personas" dijo Natsuko que iba entrando por la puerta.  
"Pasa con toda confianza natsuko la puerta esta abierta" dijo el señor ishida con el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.  
  
"He investigado muchas cosas y parece ser que tú tuviste mucho que ver en la desaparición de Takeru.. entre otras cosas" dijo Natsuko con voz gélida.  
  
"Bravo Takeru desaparece y me quieren echar la culpa a mí" les reclamó Yamato a amabos.  
  
"Esa es la misma escusa que dio Caín.. el de la biblia" le dijo Natsuko mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
"Yamato tu comportamiento ha sido muy extraño en los últimos meses.." le dijo su padre mientras lo miraba a la cara.  
"¿Has estado consumiendo drogas?" le dijo su madre en un tono muy severo.  
  
"Por supuesto que no" dijo muy asustado por esa acusación.  
  
"Entonces ¿porque diablos has estado diciendo que tu hermano se acostado con todos los profesores de la escuela?" gritó su madre muy molesta.  
  
"Y me he enterado que drogaste a Koushiro para que Takeru pasará la noche con él.. y además de que arreglaste que lo recogieran para que se divirtieran con él" dijo su padre en un tono de voz muy fuerte.  
  
Yamato tragó saliva mientras sus padres lo miraba con aire acusador.  
El no sabía como fue que ellos se dieron cuenta de todo eso.  
  
Era cierto todo.. como había planeado todo eso.. pero nunca esperó que lo descubrieran.. Yamato había sospechado que algo andaba mal.. desde hacía tiempo cuando su madre andaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto..  
  
"Yamato has estado haciendo cosas que han lastimado no solo a Takeru.. sinop también a Koushiro.. lo has mandado golpear.. ¿en que rayos estabas pensando?" preguntó su madre mientras el rubio miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
No tenía respuestas para eso.. solamente había hecho lo que había hecho porque sentía que debía hacerlo.  
  
Yamato en ese momento sintió como si alguien le estuviera poniendo las palabras en la boca.  
  
"Yamato estoy pensando seriamente en romper el vínculo familiar contigo si no me dices toda la verdad" le dijo su padre mientras su madre apoyaba su mano en su hombro.  
  
Por primera vez Yamato vio a sus padres firmes en un solo objetivos y ese era el bienestar de su hijo.  
  
"Solamente piensan en Takeru.. siempre ha sido así.. mientras que a mi me ignoran" gritó Yamato mientras miraba a sus padres muy enojado.  
Ellos miraron a su primogénito como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían, como si fuera otra persona.  
  
"Antes solía protegerlo.. lo querrías mucho" dijo su madre mientras empezaba a llorar.  
"Siempre lo andabas consintiendo mientras a mi me ignoraban" bramó con furia en su voz.  
  
"Siempre estábamos al pendiente de ti" le dijo su madre mientras ella miraba a su esposo.  
"Le has hecho un grave daño a tu hermano con tus celos"   
"Me importa un comino. él.. siempre lo ha consentido.. " gritó yamato mientras sentía su sangre hervir.  
"Si tanto lo quieren.. entonces yo ya no deseo ser su hijo.. desde ahora puedes romper el vínculo familiar conmigo papá.. tengo suficiente dinero como para poder vivir" gritó Yamato mientras salió del apartamento muy ofuscado.  
  
Ya en la calle se preguntó porque había dicho esas cosas a sus padres.. Era cierto que en el pasado había tenido problemas con Takeru por eso.. incluso si era cierto que una vez le pegó.. pero eso inventar rumores..   
"No eso era mentira" dijo en voz baja mientras sentía como su cabeza se partía en dos por el dolor.  
  
Finalmente Yamato sintió algo en su cabeza.  
"SAl de allí" gritó mientras sintió los pensamientos ajenos a su naturaleza en el fondo de su cabeza.  
"No quiero" fue la voz de Etemon la que le respondió.  
  
"Tu has estado en mi cabeza" le gritó Yamato el cual sintió como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.  
  
Etemon apareció frente a él en la oscuridad.  
"Pues claro.. tu nunca tendrías el talento para volverte una estrella de primera magnitud.. solamente yo tengo el poder para eso.." dijo Etemon mientras se acercaba a Yamato.  
  
"He esperado mucho tiempo esto.. Finalmente soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener control de tu cuerpo" dijo Etemon mientras se acercaba a Yamato.  
  
"¿Me has manipulado?"  
"Claro he tenido practica .. durante tus ratos donde no recordabas no haber hecho nada.. fue muy buena coartada.. creíste que estabas en lo correcto" dijo Etemon mientras su mano atrapó el brazo de Yamato.  
"No me rendiré sin luchar.. es mi cuerpo del que estas hablando.. y ahora siento que por primera vez puedo pensar con claridad" dijo Yamato con voz gélida. "Ahora recuerdo todas las cosas que me sugeriste y obligaste a hacer" dijo mientras su mano atrapó la de Etemon.  
  
"Yo no te obligué usé cosas que ya estaban dentro de Ti.. muy en el fondo odias tu hermano porque siempre se lleva la atención de los demás.. También deseas a Koushiro.. lo sabes" dijo Etemon mientras Yamato presionó con fuerza.  
"No.,. eso no es cierto."  
"Claro que lo es"  
  
Ambos se entrabaron en una lucha sin cuartel por la posesión del cuerpo atlético joven de Yamato. Afuera de la mente de Yamato solamente se podían ver como Yamato estaba caminando si rumbo fijo.  
  
Yamato sintió como perdía control poco a poco después de un tiempo de empezada la lucha.  
"Ves.. soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder controlarte.. una vez que pueda controlar tu cuerpo recuperaré mis poderes.. seré invencible un vez más.. es una lastima que no podrás verlo" dijo Etemon mientras empezaba a tomar control del cuerpo de Yamato.  
  
"Si una lástima que tu tampoco.. pero creo que es mejor que tu mueras conmigo" dijo Yamato mientras Etemon miró a través de los ojos de Yamato.  
  
Un trailer se acerca a gran velocidad hacia ellos.  
"Maldición" dijo Etemon mientras el Trailer arrolló a ambos a mejor dicho al cuerpo de Yamato. Cuando el cuerpo de Yamato dejó de rodar por el suelo su piel tenía un tinte grisaceo.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Etemon recuperó la conciencia.  
"Eso estuvo muy cerca" se oyó la voz de Etemon. "Esta piel es más delgada.. pero ahora puedo ser mas dura y resistente que nunca" dijo Etemon mientras lograba abrir los ojos de Yamato.  
  
"Inclusó al choque contra un tren bala a 200 km por hora" dijo Yamato desde el interior mientras sonreía para sus adentros. "he estado caminando hasta las vía de este cruce ferroviario.. aun cuando sobrevivas el río allá te recibirá con agrado"  
  
"¿Un que?"  
"Creo que será un precio justo por que he hecho.. si es cierto que mis deseos malignos le causaron daño a mi hermano.. entonces merezco ser arrollado.. y si en realidad tu me usaste.. entonces no dejaré que vuelvas a dañar a mi hermano.. Eres una bestia.. como pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano.. amaba con sinceridad a Koushiro.. me usaste" dijo Yamato mientras el tren los arrollaba a ambos.  
  
El golpe fue metalico. El sonido fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado una estatua de hierro en contra del tren. Yamato salió volando hacia una gran altura y luego cayó al mar. rompiendo todas las leyes de la física el joven cayó al mar después de haber atravesado una gran distancia.  
  
Las aguas se cerraron sobre él.  
No se le vio salir del río.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Al fin lo terminé. Justo cuando tengo otro listo.. bueno no importa espero que les haya gustado. 


	26. Palabras acidas

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 10  
Palabras ácidas  
  
Las cosas no podían ser más extrañas para Koushiro en estos momentos estaba acostado junto a su a Taichi.  
Junto con Taichi había recibido la noticia de que Takeru había vuelto y estaba en la escuela primaria de Odaiba.  
  
El moreno lo abrazaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo. De una manera tan dulce que lo hacia sentirse querido por el chico en cuestión. La mirada de Tai era de consternación por su joven amigo y en su corazón albergaba la chispa de esperanza que algún día lejano. Esa chispa de cariño se trasformará en una llama de pasión que haría que Koushiro lo amará con toda la intensidad de una tormenta de verano. Con fuerza, rudeza y al mismo tiempo con una calidez sofocante.   
  
Koushiro por su parte estaba confundido, sería posible que.. no podía ser cierto. Aquello era el acabose.. El homosexualismo solamente le había traído problemas.. sin embargo al estar tan cerca de Taichi. El joven se sentía a salvo y más cuando lo abrazaba. Deseaba sentirse protegido así por él, siempre era algo placentero estar en sus brazos. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que aunque Taichi fuera homosexual.. él nunca le haría daño.  
  
El destino.. los había reunido.  
Tal vez..  
Solo tal vez.  
Esta vez Koushiro cerró sus ojos y se acercó a Taichi.  
Con mucho cuidado lo besó tratando de ponerle todo el sentimiento del que fuera capaz, sus labios jugaron con el labio inferior de Taichi. Sus manos sostenían la delicada cabeza de Taichi en sus manos.  
Taichi cerró sus ojos mientras Koushiro invadía su boca con su lengua y a pesar de toda las sensaciones maravillosas que pasaban por su mente.- Taichi rompió el beso y se separó de Koushiro.  
  
"¡que pasa Taichi?" preguntó Koushiro al ver a Taichi dudar.  
"Creí que querías esto" dijo Koushiro mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.  
"Es cierto.. te quiero.. no.. te deseo ahora mismo Koushiro.. pero no así." dijo Taichi mientras sus manos acariciaron la mejilla de Koushiro con delicadeza.  
"No quiero que me ames de este modo Koushiro" dijo Taichi con los ojos tristes.  
"Quiero que me ames con toda tu fuerza.. que tu decidas hacerlo.. no quiero que te presiones por otras cosas" dijo Taichi mientras el pelirrojo sostuvo la mano de Taichi contra su mejilla. En sus ojos negros se expresaba una gran gratitud que rivalizaba con el amor que le tenía Taichi.  
  
"Te amo Koushiro.. pero no de esa manera.. no quiero tu cuerpo.. te quiero a ti" le dijo Taichi mientras el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y entonces acercó sus labios una vez más a Taichi. sus labios se unieron una vez más. Pero esta vez el tiempo fue pequeño. un instante que a Tai le pareció aún más largo que el beso anterior.  
  
Estaba desprovisto de pasión. Pero lleno de alivio y gratitud hacia. él. De alguna forma se sintió muchísimo mejor que él anterior beso que estaba cargado de pasión. Koushiro se veía mucho mejor cuando lo abrazó durante un largo Rato en donde Taichi estuvo frotándole la espalda como si fuera un bebe. El pelirrojo solamente estaba sonriendo al sentirse protegido por Taichi  
  
Al día siguiente la noticia de la desaparición de Yamato impactó al medio noticioso. En la conferencia de prensa que se tuvo que dar por la forzada desaparición de su primogénito y la reaparición del su hijo menor era bastante especulativas.  
  
Las noticias y los rumores eran espectaculares.. Corrían rumores de que Takeru era el amante secreto de Yamato y que había estado escondido a instancias de Yamato. También los rumores de que Takeru había tenido un romance con algunos de los amigos de Yamato y su decepción por parte de él habían propiciado su fuga. Otros decía cosas aun más descabelladas. Acerca de que Takeru era golpeado por sus padres o por Yamato.  
  
Sin embargo la conferencia de prensa dio un giro inesperado cuando apreció el mismo Takeru en pleno salón de prensa.  
Sus palabras fueron pocas. Solamente habló de que cometió un error muy grave y que no podía repararlo.. desmintió rumores de torturas y secuestros. Sin embargo hablaba secamente cuando le preguntaban sobre su hermano y las cosas que le había hecho a su amigo Koushiro.  
  
"Mi hermano esta perturbado mentalmente.. siempre ha querido ser el centro de la atención del publico. y se la pasado inventando rumores.. acerca de mi persona y de sí mismo" aclaró Takeru mientras sus padres lo observaban muy atentos.  
  
"Espero que todo esto les haya aclarado todo" respondió Takeru mientras se preparaba para irse.  
"¿Que hay de cierto de que Koushiro Izumi Tuvo una relación contigo?" preguntó alguien atrás de los reporteros.  
  
Takeru se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego volteó hacia donde estaban los reporteros.  
"Koushiro es un buen amigo, es noble y protector.. cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso" dijo mientras a los presentes les dio la impresión de que la temperatura del cuarto descendió varios grados bajo cero.  
  
Después de dar su pequeño discurso el chico desapareció. Nadie pudo encontrarlo en el edificio de la televisora. La noticia de Yamato por alguna razón dejó de ser la noticia principal.. debido en parte a hechos desconocidos y a la desaparición de dos hermanos.  
  
Ken y Ozamu Itchijouji. Ambos estudiantes con altas notas en la escuela Tamachi y grandes aptitudes para las ciencias.   
  
Takeru finalmente accedió a hablar con sus padres en su casa y durante un tiempo, la conversación fue monosilabica.   
Simplemente No y Sí.  
  
Al final el chico los invitó a su casa a conocer a Miky.. su "NOVIO"  
Cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia a los dos padres. Sin embargo ellos sabía que no podían hacer otra cosa. Takeru había desaparecido durante seis meses y ahora había regresado, durante su estancia en estos días el chico había mostrado unas aptitudes muy marcadas a la desaparición sin dejar rastro.  
  
Ni siquiera su madre que era una excelente reportera investigadora podía rastrearlo o seguirlo con facilidad. Siempre llegaba a un rastro muerto que les indicaba que si quería podía desaparecer de sus vidas sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.  
  
Era como ser padres de Houdini el mago.  
  
Sin embargo a pesar de la facilidad con que sus padres hablaban con él. Los niños elegidos sin embargo tenían problemas para relacionarse con Takeru. En parte debido a que Miky siempre estaba cerca con él. Y siempre se mostraba hostil cuando alguno de ellos se acercaba lo suficiente a él.  
  
Daisuke había comprobado la fuerza del chico al pasar varios días con dolores de cabeza a consecuencia de la patada que le dio en la cabeza el chico. Hikari cada vez que se acercaba a Takeru le entraba un ataque de pánico y casi histeria a unos metros antes de llegar con él  
.  
Iori era el único junto con Miyako que se podía acercar a ambos. Pero solamente Iori podía trabar un poco de conversación sin que Miky lo estaba fulminando con la mirada como pasaba con Miyako.. La pobre chica era tan trasparente en sus intentos para juntar a Takeru y a Hikari.  
  
"¿Que sientes por Hikari?" dijo Iori finalmente mientras Takeru tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado en el suelo. Esta vez había tomado el toro por los cuernos para que así dejaran de molestarlos, pues no le gustaba estar inmiscuyéndose en asuntos privados.  
  
Iori le había tomado.. No-cariño, sino más bien.. curiosidad.. Takeru era tan intrigante como el otro chico de nombre Koushiro. Ambos ejercían una fuerza que lo atraían como si ellos fueran la miel y él la mosca.  
  
"La odio" dijo Takeru mientras abrió sus ojos azules que denotaron un brillo glacial en su mirada. "Siempre ha creído que entre ella y yo puede haber algo.. pero nunca lo habido y nunca lo habrá.. ahh y dile.. dile que ya tengo pareja.. y es Miky.. disfrutamos en grande del sexo.. y él me protege de los impertinentes como ella" dijo finalmente con voz alta y fría para que la niña lo escuchara desde lejos.  
  
Una vez que terminó de decir eso.. Hikari se desmayo..   
Miyako la sostuvo en sus brazos a la inconsciente niña mientras Daisuke trataba de darle aire, agitando un cuaderno en su cara.  
  
Iori no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena atrás de él.  
En sí, era cómica la situación además de que le agradaba que la chica estuviera así después de haberle estado presionando para que hablará con Takeru.  
  
Iori no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia al ver a Takeru tan seguro de si mismo como para declarar a toda la escuela que era gay.,. que tenía novio.. y que disfrutaba del sexo. Era una persona mucho más abierta que la mayoría de las personas..  
  
"Bueno gracias.. creo que con eso ya no te molestaré más" dijo Iori muy educadamente y se inclinaba en señal de respeto.  
"Adios.." dijo Takeru sonriendo mientras su mano recorrió toda la mandíbula de Iori, desde su oreja izquierda hasta su mentón y allí lo sujetó con cierta delicadeza de la barbilla.  
"Eres un buen niño.. y ve jugar con los demás" dijo Takeru mientras lo soltaba   
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
Ken había creado para su diversión personal unos aros malignos que le permitía controlar a los digimons que se antojará. Por el momento se divertía viendo como peleaban entre sí. Solamente querría digimons fuertes para poder enfrentarse a su hermano y así dejarlo en el lugar que se merecía.  
  
Osamu por su parte estab reuniendo a las antiguas fuerzas que sirvieron a los Darkmaster haciendo ver que el reinado de los antiguos amos del mal estaba a punto de resurgir.  
  
En medio de todo este Caos la Isla file estaba bajo.. o mejor dicho sobre el mar.  
  
La isla donde los niños anteriormente habían tenido sus primera aventuras ahora flotaba en el aire como si fuera una gran isla de ensueño.  
  
El lugar de todas los digimons que renacían era ahora una fortaleza flotante, las cosas que hacían al digimundo diferente estaban allí.. Lo mismo había pasado con los lugares donde los originales niños elegidos habían pasado o descubierto algo importante.  
  
  
Koushiro había estado más al pendiente desde que Taichi estaba a su lado. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para e chico.  
  
"Creo que entiendo lo que esta pasando" dijo Koushiro mientras habla con los demás niños. Desde la recuperación de Taichi, Koushiro pasaba un tiempo ayudando a los nuevos niños con el problema en el digimundo.  
  
"Alguien esta tratando de tomar control del digimundo.. sin embargo parece que son dos fuerzas.." dijo Koushiro mientras los niños lo escuchaban con atención.  
  
Hikari había hecho las paces con Koushiro principalmente porque su hermano se lo había ordenado al recordarle que pasarían mucho tiempo con él.  
  
Taichi no podía estar más feliz.. debido a que el departamento de la familia Yagami era una muestra de polvo y cenizas el joven, podía permanecer en la casa de su amado. En el cuarto de su amado pelirrojo cuya cama era tan suave.  
  
Koushiro se la había cedido arguyendo que él, la necesitaba más que él. Pero Taichi nada tonto le había dicho que no era necesario que durmiera en el suelo.. que ambos podían compartirla.. claro que hubo mucha renuencia por koushiro para que la compartieran  
  
Y solamente la usaban para dormir..  
  
Iori escuchaba cada palabra que salía de los labios del pelirrojo. Su admiración por él crecía cada día.  
(Es tan sabio.. se parece mucho a mi papá) pensaba el chico mientras sentía sus mejillas arder de color carmesí.  
  
Iori sin darse cuenta empezaba a pasar más tiempo con él, que con los otros niños elegidos.  
Takeru no participaba en las reuniones del grupo a pesar de la invitaciones que le hizo personalmente Taichi.  
  
Joe por su parte estaba teniendo problemas al hacer servicio comunitario y servicio social para lavar la mala mancha que había en su expediente debido al escándalo que armó Miky.  
  
"Creo que alguien esta robando cosas de los lugares donde hemos estado" dijo Koushiro miraba de reojo por la ventana.  
  
Takeru estaba recostado en un árbol con Miky sentado a un lado de él. El rubio tenía sus manos en la computadora portátil en sus manos.  
Observaba con atención el progreso de los niños elegidos desde su dominio personal de internet.  
  
"Entonces ¿que debemos hacer o gran mago del digimundo?" dijo daisuke con animo de molestar.  
  
"Supongo que sé cual es la siguiente parte.. Es una pasaje secreto y una pirámide en forma de reloj de arena que esa en el desierto del continente de server" fue la respuesta de Koushiro mientras los niños elegidos asentían.  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
"No pueden ir allí.. Todavía no.." reclamó Takeru mientras se levantaba.  
  
  
  
Continente Server.  
Desierto.  
  
"Bueno creo que aquí estamos nosotros" dijo Taichi mientras miraba la escena con atención. A pesar de las objeciones de Koushiro e Hikari combinadas, él se había salido con la suya.  
  
En la zona estaban Tentomon y Agumon patrullando el area.  
"No ha pasado nada importante por aquí" dijo el pequeño saurio anaranjado.  
"Es cierto no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal" fue lo que repitió Tentomon.  
  
"Se les advirtió que estuvieran fuera de mis asuntos" dijo la voz gélida que estaba atrás de ellos.  
  
Takeru estaba atrás de ellos vestido completamente de negro.  
Sus ropas eran de estilo de combate chinas.  
Bajo el brazo tenía una laptop de una marca muy conocida en el mundo.  
  
"Entonces tu eres el responsable de todo esto" replicó Daisuke mientras hikari sentí el piso muy caliente.  
"Tu eres el responsable de que se estén esclavizando a los digimons" le recriminó Iori sintiéndose traicionado por haber pensado en Takeru como una buena persona.  
  
"Eres un miserable tu lastimaste a Taichi" dijo Daisuke mientras se abalanzaba en contra de Takeru.  
Fue un movimiento muy rápido y totalmente impredecible.  
  
Daisuke lo empujó al suelo y se preparó para descargar un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Pero dicha acción fue detenida cuando una cuerda se enrolló en su mano y lo jaló hacia un lado.  
  
"No.. fui yo.. quien lastimó a Taichi.. fui yo quien empezó a castigar a todo aquel se interponga en los planes de Takeru" dijo la voz que le heló la sangre a Taichi.  
"Yo destruí los apartamentos de los bastardos" dijo la misma voz de la persona que traía el casco muy parecido al de Andromon.  
  
Con un movimiento de uno de sus dedos el haz de luz que simulaba ser una cuerda se hizo mas fino hasta alcanzar el grosor de un cabello.  
  
El chico recogió el látigo haciendo sangrar a Daisuke en parte del brazo donde estaba la cuerda.  
  
"Ni siquiera lo intentes.. si lo deseará podría rebanarte la mano" dijo el chico mientras el haz de luz se extinguió.  
  
El chico se despojó de su casco mostrando sus facciones latinas.  
La sonrisa no era diabólica..  
Ni mucho menos de satisfacción.  
Era la sonrisa de una persona aburrida.  
  
"No dejaré que interfieran en los planes de Takeru" dijo mientras el haz de luz de su bastón se quedaba estático en el aire como si fuera un sable de luz.  
  
"Ustedes dos están enfermos" respondió Miyako mientras los miraba a los dos.  
  
El moreno se acercó a Tkeru el cual estaba en el suelo como s estuvier desmayado. Miky tomó la computadora en sus manos y simplemente miraba la pantalla de la computadora y presionaba varias teclas en ella, mientras Takeru estaba con la mirada perdida en otro lugar.  
  
Fue algo de improvisto que el suelo empezara a temblar para los niños elegidos, pero fue real.   
  
"¿Que esta pasado?" preguntó Taichi mientras caía al suelo por el temblor.  
  
"Nada solamente tomamos este lugar" dijo miky mientras movió su látigo, el cual se dividió en dos partes una se enrolló en Taichi y lo lanzó fuera de la plataforma. Y la otra se enredo en Iori y lo atrajo hacia Miky.  
  
"Abandonen este lugar o las consecuencias la pagará este niño" dijo Miky con cierto tono de voz que les dio escalofríos.  
  
La cuerda de energía recorría el cuerpo de Iori como si fuera una serpiente. Haciéndose delgada y cortante por momentos.. haciendo jiras el saco de Iori sin lastimarlo pero aun así no dejaba de verse intimidante.  
  
"Podría morir si ustedes se quedan aquí" dijo Miky con crueldad en su voz.  
  
Miyako miró con aprensión como la cuerda impedía hablar al pequeño niño..  
Los niños elegidos se miraron los unos a los otros y con resignación bajaron de la plataforma que se había convertido esa parte del desierto. No podía hacer nada más.  
  
Una vez que ellos bajaron de la plataforma esa se empezó a elevar hasta el cielo en donde se reunió con una gigantesca formación que parecía una nube.  
  
Koushiro la miró con atención y descubrió que era..  
  
"La isla file.. y las demás locaciones desaparecidas.. las han unido en un solo lugar.. es como una fortaleza flotante" dijo Koushiro mientras lo demás contemplaban aquel prodigio de ingeniería digital..  
  
En el cielo creado por las grabaciones de los programas de Koushiro.  
Takeru estaba sentado en el suelo.  
La mirada de Koushiro lo había afectado.  
  
Esos ojos negros que lo miraban con tanto rencor..  
Su mirada era..  
No podía soportarla..  
Cuando cerraba sus ojos veía el negro de los ojos de Koushiro en la oscuridad..  
Su amado Koushiro..  
Lo odiaba.  
  
Miky miró a Takeru tendido en el suelo.  
Hizo unas señas y una animal semejante a un doberman salió de entre la arena.  
"Dobermon.. muestra a nuestro pequeño invitado nuestra hospitalidad" dijo miky mientras levantaba con cuidado a Takeru.  
  
Una figura alada descendió de cielo.  
Takeru escondió su cara en el pecho de Miky y se sujetó con fuerza a él.  
  
  
  
"Angelmon por favor encárgate de ese digimon que parece armadillo.. quiero que estos dos conozcan nuestra hospitalidad" dijo Miky.  
  
"Tk ¿Esto es lo que deseas?" dijo el digimon ángel con preocupación en su voz.  
  
Takeru no se atrevió mostrar su cara solamente dijo un ajá muy débil que escuchó Angelmon.  
  
Ambos digimons se fueron con sus prisioneros. Dobermon mordía las cuerdas que sujetaba a Iori mientras que Angelmon llevaba en brazos a Armadillomon.  
  
Miky y Takeru se quedaron solos.  
Miky lo sostenía en brazos..  
A su alrededor parecía disminuir el sonido mientras una canción resonaba en aire.  
  
Miky la cantaba..  
Takeru la escuchaba mientras se relajaba en sus brazos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal?.. siento haberme tardado tanto en escribir pero tenía otro pendientes.. :P  
Espero que les haya gustado.. Dedicado a unas personas muy especiales para mí. 


	27. Duo imparable

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 11  
Duo imparable.  
  
  
Iori estaba preguntandose como fue que todo había pasado de una manera tan extraña. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y ahora estaba disfrutando la hospitalidad de la isla File.  
  
Sus ataduras era de energía pura y no podía ser cortadas o mordidas sin recibier una fuerte descarga que podría matarlo. Eso lo había aprendido cuando armadimon trató de romperlas con sus garras.  
  
Afortunadamente el pequeño digimon era bastante resistente de no haber sido así el pobre hubiera muerto.  
Las opciones de Iori era tan escasos como las probabilidades de encontrar un abogado honesto en los Estados Unidos.  
  
El pequeño no sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando las cosas era muy extrañas para su gusto.  
Sin embargo las cosas mejoraron cuando le quitaron las cuerdas que los inmovilizaban.  
  
"Son libres de ir a donde sea.. si causan problemas a los bebes serán suprimidos de manera inmediata" dijo Dobermon mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.  
  
Iori todos estaban en la cima de un gran cubo de juguete y el niño fue arrojado desde una altura considerable..  
La caída fue aterradora para el pobre niño.. solo para encontrar que el suelo era tan blando que fue impulsado varios metros hacia ariba.  
  
Esto lo tomó por sorpresa.. y un vez en el aire pudo ver con más claridad todo el lugra.  
Era una especie de parque de diversiones...  
  
Cientos de pequeñas creaturas recorrían el lugar como si jugar fuera lo unico que supieran hacer.  
  
"Hey bebes no corran.. Recuerden que acaban de renacer" dijo un digimon rojo con orejas de conejo y mirada traviesa.  
  
"Hey.. ¿quien eres tú?" dijo Elecmon con algo cercano al enojo mientras algo parecido al enojo pero luego se pasó tan rápido como vino.  
"Ahh.. Se me olvidaba.. lo siento si ellos te dejaron entrar, no debo preocuparme por ti" dijo elecmon mientras miraba como los pequeños digimons se alejaban.  
  
Iori se quedó allí sorprendido por lo que pasaba. Todo lo que él veía era muy diferente a lo que había visto en los dominios de los hermanos itchijouji..   
  
Estos digimons caminaba libremente por todo el lugar.  
  
Iori se frotó sus manos y arregló lo mejor que pudo su camisa.  
  
"Hora de comer pequeños" se oyó la voz de elecmon el cual traía unos cuantos cientos de peces junto con varios Digimons de gran tamaño.  
  
Iori contempló como los bebes eran atendidos por varios digimon que los alimentan.  
Aquello le cunfundía bastante..  
  
En compañia de los demás habían visto la opresión de hierro que tenía en el Kaiser y el emperador de los digimons en sus dominios.  
  
En cambio en este lugar..  
Era como un paraiso en medio de la guerra que estaba azolando el digimundo.  
  
Un gekomon pasó corriendo con una silla en sus brazos.  
"Ahh aqui estas.. me avisaron que ustedes estaban aqui.. así que le serviremos la comida en unos minutos" le dijo mientras armadimon miraba a su compañero con lo ojos asombrados.  
  
Ambos siguieron al digimon hasta que llegaron a un comedor al aire libre en donde se podían observar con todo detalle la vasta ciudad del inico.  
El pequeño se sentó en la mesa en donde había ya otros digimons sentados.  
  
"Buenas tardes" le dijo Leomon mientras lo miraba con interés.  
"Joven Iori es un placer tenerlo aqui" dijo Andromon mientras miraba al pequeño armadimon.  
  
"La comida ya esta lista" dijo Meramon el digimon de fuehgo que traía una olla con el contenido caliente.  
  
"No lo entiendo.. Disculpen mis modales.. Mi nombre es Iori Hida" comentó Iori tratando de recobrar sus modales.  
  
"Eso lo sabemos Tk y Miky nos lo han dicho desde hace tiempo" dijo Leomon mientras miraba a Iori a los ojos.  
  
"¿Como es que ustedes?"   
  
"Ellos tienen archivos detallados de ti.. y de los demas.." dijo Leomon mientras mordía un pedazo de bistec.  
"Especialmente de los hermanos itchijouji, de ti y de Koushiro" dijo Andromon mientras trataba de aparentar casualidad.  
  
"Pero.."  
"Calla.. le dijo Frigimon en voz muy baja, mientras le servía una botella de refresco helado.  
En el aire había un circulo negro que estaba flotando muy lentamente.  
  
El circulo permaneció en el aire unos minutos antes de retirarse.   
Todos estaban comiendo mientras el circulo estaba en el aire.  
  
"Takeru y ese niño han estado monitoreando todo en esta tierra que han retraído a la salturas" dijo Andromon.  
"En un principio tratamos de impedir que lo hicieran pero con el paso del tiempo.. y cuando todas las regiones del digimundo entraron en guerra.. este lugar es como si fuera una fragil flor a punto de ser aplastada" le comentó Leomon a Iori.  
  
"Es posible que lo que hagan este mal.. pero en este momento la situación se esta saliendo de control y sabemos que es demasiado para ustedes niños elegidos" agregó centauromon.  
  
"Esos dos niños han resultado ser el mayor problema que hemos tendido desde los Darkmasters.. ellos esclavizan digimons y le quitan su voluntad" agregó Ogremon.  
  
"Pero.. ellos.."  
"Ellos han estado creando esta tierra.. ignoro los medios con los que han conseguido estos poderes.. pero al parecer.. Tk es cautivo de ese niño miky" agregó muy quedamente leomon.  
  
Miky solamente cuidaba de Takeru y miraba el mundo que esta siendo creado por ellos.  
"Xinlongmon será el siguiente.. y con su poder.. Takeru.. podremos construir un mundo para nosotros y todos los digimons buenos.. todos los que quieras" dijo Miky mientras lo recostaba en el suelo.  
  
"Y en cuanto a koushiro.. me encargaré de él" agregó mientras el desconfort su voz aumentaba.  
"Nadie.. que te haya lastimado quedará impune" dijo con voz gelida.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: Huy.. Dedicado a Arichan.. siento desconectarme tantro.. no vemos.. Cris tambien te lo dedico a ti y a kirrei neko que me la encontré el otro día en el messenger..  
Chiao 


	28. Miedo

Niño de la oscuridad.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 12  
Miedo.  
  
Miky comenzó a ponerse su casco mientras Takeru trataba de detenerlo.  
"Miky.. por favor no vayas.. siempre teno miedo de que te lastimes.. o de que un dìa no te puedas controlar y mates a alguien" lloró takeru mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.  
  
Miky seguìa poniendose su armadura.. imparable como la ira de dios. "Takeru.. cuando vinisyte a mí estabas dolido.. querías.. a alguien fuerte a tu lado.. para.. cuando te vi.. fue como si me vierá a mi mismo cuando llgue al templo.." dijo miky mientras se detenía.  
  
"Tratabas de buscar una paz que no sabías si merecías.. viniste de un lugar muy oscuro.. fuiste tentado por la oscuridad.. pero la rechazaste" le dijo miky mientras lo tomaba por sus mejillas de una manera tierna.  
  
"Yo en cambio.. la abracé hace tiempo.. me la sacaron a golpes.. mis amigos.. ellos me rescataron de las tinieblas.. pero.. nadie me ha comprendido.." agregò miky mientras se acerca al chico.  
  
"Tu en cambio.. debes seguir así como eres.. limpio y puro.. eres como el oro que debe ser cuidado para que brille por siempre.. si alguien debe manchar sus manos de sangre.. ese debe de ser yo" le dijo mientras lo empezò a besar y lo hacía retroceder hasta la cama en donde lo recostó.  
  
Takeru se dejó conducir hasta que quedó recostado en la cama. "Lo sabía desde que te vi.. eres la esperanza.. y siempre debes de serla.. yo en cambio.. fui elegido por la oscuridad.. soy la oscuridad.. que no puede existir sin la luz.. Takeru.. te lo dije una vez.. sé mi luz.. guíame para hacer un mundo que soñamos.. un mundo donde todos puedan ser felices" le dijo miky mientras Takeru sollozaba en la cama.  
  
"No te preocupes.. sé lo que quieres.. no voy a lastimar a tu amigo koushiro.. ni a su amigo Taichi" le dijo Miky mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de Takeru.  
  
"Ni a mi hermano.. aun lo quiero"  
Miky titubeo mientras miraba a Takeru.  
"De acuerdo.. no le haré nada a tu hermano.. mientras el no meta las narices donde no le llaman" dijo Miky mientras arropaba a Takeru con los cobertores. "Descansa.. tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.. hoy voy a visitar a unos cuantos amigos en tailandia" dijo Miky mientras Takeru lo sostenía en sus brazos.  
  
"No vayas.. se que es lo que planeas hacer" dijo Takeru muy aflijido.  
"Eso es mucho peor de que te hicieron Miky.. tu no quieres justicia.. quieres venganza.. quieres matarlos a todos lentamente" lloró Takeru mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
Miky suspiró mientras Takeru lo regresaba a la tibieza del lecho.  
"Lo merecen.." agregó con odio.  
  
Miky lo miraba a Takeru, despues le besó la frente y lo dejó dormiren sus hombro mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer solo que el chico no sabía lo que diría cuando lo hiciera.  
  
Solo era cuestiuón de voluntad para hacer lo que deseaba con tantas ganas. Así que se levanto y terminó de poner su armadura. Su digibyte negro estaba lsito para hacer lo que el deseaba hacer en custión.  
  
Las largas horas que pasaba en meditación habían hecho su función y su mente era más serena de lo que había estado en casi una decada.  
  
Su mano se cerró con fuerza mientras luchaba por sofocar la rabia que ahogaba su alma. Era injusto que cuando todo parecía encajar un algo se salía de sus lugar. Pero esa maldita bestia sagrada no le iva a impedir hacer lo que deseaba.  
  
"Aplastaría a xinlogmon como la maldita serpiete que si eso sastiface a mis planes" dijo mientras sus inspeccionaba a sus digimon y veía la aguja de control que había sido diseñada por él.  
  
"En un momento todo esto como unmal sueño y poco me recordarán aun si consigo lo que quiero.. perderé todo lo que tengo" se dijo a si mismom mientras se preparaba para el asalto final a lo que sería su ultima gran hazaña en este mundo.  
  
"Ahya una personas en Tailandia que no merecen vivir" dijo mientras sus puños irradió electridad por los aparatos que llevaba encima.  
Y fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta.  
  
En sí mismo no pasó nada en el mundo de los humanos.  
Solamente se matearilizaron unos cuantos digimon de tamaño humano pero con increible habilidad destructiva que haría mucho daño a cualquier ejercito.  
  
Así que todo empezó cuando miky señaló el edificio que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
La destrucción comenzó cuando lo rayos cendentes destruyeron la puerta. El caos que se desató fue inmediato y logró que muchas personas salieran corriendo.  
  
No huo carnicería que reortar porque hasta la sangre era quemada por un fuego abrasador que se intensificaba cuando pasaba Miky.  
  
Miky etsaba usando el poder de la oscuridad en ese paraje para hacer que toda la maldad saleira y se dirigiera hacia su digieeg. Y al hacerlo de golpe tenía el efecto de ser como el fuego y quemar todo a su paso. La energía tenía el efecto de quemar todo a su paso cuado era arrancada de donde fuera que estuviera.  
  
Y en esos sujetos lo que más dominaban era la lasciva que ocultaban y que los fulminaba como si fuera un fuego oscuro que los quemaba desde adentro.  
  
Miky sonreía al ver que la oscuridad les daba el pago que se merecían esas almas por torturar a la inocencia.  
  
En el fondo de su ser sentía que no estaba bien y que todo podía terminar mal.   
Pero en su mente solo imporataba un cosa, era un niño rubio de ojos azules, su solo recuerdo le llenaba de tibieza el corazon al recordar como de entre todos fue el unico en el que pudo confiar.  
  
Miky abrió sus ojos sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar.  
  
"Llegas tarde Yume.. en este lugar hay gente demasiado maligna para seguir viviendo y sus energía negativas ya han sido absorvidas.. su misma oscuridad los ha destruido al salir de ellos." le dijo mientras miraba como su antigua amiga y casi hermana estaba frente a él.  
  
"Vamos pequeño hermanito" le dijo con voz tranquilizadora que siempre había surtido efecto en él.  
"No" dijo miky mientras sus ojos localizaron a Miza la chica de quince que era la unica que pudo detenerlo hacia ya tres años.  
  
"Pequeño.. si una vez te contuve.." dijo la voz con un fuerte acento alemán.  
"Era pequeño y debil.. siguo siendo pequeño y debil.. pero he cambiado" dijo miky mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo como la sangre.  
  
"Si crees que la oscuridad me domina.. eso no es cierto.. ella sirve a mis propositos.." le dijo miky mientras lanzaba una mirada que hubiera podido matar a cualquiera.  
  
Era una mirada con una luz rojiza intensa que parecía taladrar el alma.  
"Lo ves yume..hay oscuridad aun en ti.. yo sé que la hay.. hasta en Miza sole que ella toma su oscuridad y le da formas.. le da poder.. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo.. hay mucho rencor en mi interior.. "le indicó mientras una aguja de control empezo a parecer como si fuera bruma que estuviera tomando forma.  
  
"Mientras esa aguja de control este allí.. sus digimons no harán nada que yo no deseen que hagan" dijo miky mientras veía a los digimon stremecerse y no moverse.  
  
"Lo mismo pasará con sus digibytes la oscuridad le simpedirá moverse" le dijo Miky mientras contemplaba como personas era conducidas por los digimons.  
  
El chico los miró a todos cuidadosamente.  
"Cuando les toco el viaje a lso que eventualmente slavaron el digimundo.. ustedes hicieron otro viaje.. me siguieron a mí.. ustedes protegieron al unico que podía portar el digiegg de la oscuridad.. yo no tenía esperanza.. recuerdan.. solo me limitaba a obedecer.. y entonces cuando todo terminó.." los ojos de Miky estaban muy irritados.  
  
"S cuando todo terminó fui un inutilñ al que había que eliminar.. de no ser por él me hubieran matado" les fulminó miky con la mirada.  
  
"Si.. planeaban dejarme solo.. y yo traté de escapr.. no deseaba estar solo.. si pensaba en estar solo.. pero en se momento el precipicio.. De no ser porque un angel me estab cuidando.. hubiera muerto" dijo Miky mientras empezó a relatar un historia desconocida para todos ellos.  
  
"Si caí.. pero un angel de verdad me salvó.. y su nombre era Takeru Takaishi.. su digimon me rodeó con sus brazos mientras me sostenía hasta que el mismo portador de la esperanza me rodeó con sus brazos.  
  
"Si los opuestos se encontraron.. yo no le entendí nada.. solamente me dejó llorar en su hombro mientras me consolaba.. me dio su esperanza.. me habló de su sueños.. y quise hacerlos míos.." dijo Miky mientras miraba todos.  
  
"Tu pequeño.. no recuerdo tu nombre.."  
"Josh.. y soy dos años mayor que tu" le dijo el chico rubio al chico.  
"Y por suspuesto la niña de lentes que ¿por cierto donde esta?" preguntó Miky.  
"Atrás de ti" le indicó una voz mientras sntió dos electrod encajar en su cuello.  
"Vaya muy traicionera.. como un bue inglés" dijo miky pero la descarga no tuvo ingun efecto en él.  
"Lo siento la goma de estos trajes no funciona muy bien con la electricidad" le dijo mientras miraba el digibyte de ella tirado a unos cuantos metros.  
  
"Lista supuiste que el digibyte iba a ser afectado.. pero lo lanzaste muy lejos de ti.. mmm debo pensar.. como evitarlo" dijo miky mientras sus manos tocaron el rostro de la niña.  
"Kayla si mal no recuerdo.." le dijo mientras le sostenía el rostro con un dura mano.  
  
"Me voy" dijo mientras la puerta que estana cerrada seabrió de pronto y succionó un parte de luces y digimons.  
  
Todos recuperaron el movimiento en cuanto se fue.  
"Se fue.. así nada más"  
  
Todos miraron la zona en donde había estado miky.  
Estaba caliente y echaba humo.  
  
"Ese chico esta haciendose más fuerte.. y no sé porque.. pero veo tristeza en sus ojos" dijo miza mientras miraba el suelo.  
  
Ella querría al chico como si fuera su hermanito.. ella lo cuidó un tiempo después de la caída.. Ella recordaba como el pequeño había sido detenido por una pequeña estrella dorada.. y ella creía intuir que había sido eso.  
  
Miky había llevado su operación triunfalmente mientras corría por los corredo virtuales que solo genai podía usar.  
  
El cico ya solamente le faltaban dos personas para su plan.  
Y cuando llegó a sus nuevos dominios en lala isla voaldaora que había creado con ayuda de los poderes de la semilla de la ocuridad. Sonrió al ver a como sus huespedes estaba listos y luego miró a dos recien llegados. "Bienvenidos koushiro Izumi Taichi Yagami.. espero que las cadenas no los molesten demasiado" dijo Miky mientras miraba a los dos.  
"Espero que se vistan para la cena.. Takeru los esta esperando.. lo mismo que el otro niño.. al que llamana Iori" dijo Miky mientras sonreía lentamente.  
  
Continuará.  
comentarios: Come que ya me había tardado ¿no?..  
Ya lo habíua escrito este día y lo había termiando como a las cuatro y media de la tarde.. pero se me borró y7 lo tuve que hacer.. rayos.. detesto cuando pasa eso.. bueno al menos no me sucedió con uno de los grodos. 


End file.
